


Henrik Mikaelson, Always and Forever

by peaxchyhearts



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Jeremy Gilbert, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Sibling Bonding, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 60,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: Henrik Mikaelson has been reincarnated as Jeremy Gilbert, the younger brother of Elena Gilbert - the latest Petrova Doppelganger whom Klaus is determined to sacrifice in order to undo his centuries year old curse.Jeremy starts to have vivid dreams of the originals and himself when they were young.. and human. He never tells anyone until one day it all gets too much for him to handle...So when Klaus Mikaelson, who possessed Alaric Saltzman's body and eventually discovers this out, he will stop at nothing to bring his long lost little brother home.[Season 2 - 3 AU]
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Finn Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 306
Kudos: 363





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



_A boy was running through the meadow, the sun in his eyes and the wind through his hair, joyful and childish laughter leaving his lips. "Sister, you can't catch me!" he called cheekily, a boyish smile spreading all over his adolescent face, peals of laughter releasing from him as his sister eventually caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, tickling him with all her might, the young lad wriggling and writhing with laughter. "Ahahahaha, sister no more, sister no more, it ticklesss!" he screamed, crystal tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks…_

Jeremy woke up, startled. He had been having vivid dreams recently and he wondered what was going on with him. He didn't bother to try and to ask Bonnie what was happening to him - she already had enough on her plate trying to help with the impending doom meant for his sister. Klaus..

For some reason that name was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was plagued with these dreams for a good few months now and he didn't know what to do about it. What made it worse was that he actually felt like he was participating in those dreams, like he was the young boy in the dreams that he kept on having.. It was all just so confusing.

He had enough to deal with and he couldn't be allowing silly little dreams to be getting in the way. He got out of bed with a groan as he made his way to get himself ready for the day. He had been getting better little by little but it still stung-but it was bearable. He didn't want to be losing anyone else. He already lost Vicki, Anna.. Those names cut through his heart like daggers and he felt himself choke with grief, the sadness washing over him like a tidal wave.

He felt tears surge forward and this time he let them come forth, letting his sadness flow out through his body, his young frame wracking with harsh sobs as he desperately tried to keep himself in check. He bit onto his hand as he tried to keep his cries and sobs muffled the best that he could. He couldn't do this anymore. He tried his hardest to keep up with everything, to stay out of the way and to do as told, but sometimes it all got too much for his young self to handle.

He was only 16 years old and he had experienced more sorrow than anyone his age should ever have to go through. But he had a sick feeling to his stomach that it would only get worse from there on and the mere thought made him sick. He had to calm down. He rushed into the bathroom and leaned against the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror, observing his appearance. Puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks was not a good look for so early on in the morning.

He had a habit lately of arising early in the mornings. He mainly did this so that he could be able to avoid Elena and Jenna. For some reason he didn't want to be around them, he just wanted to be alone. He was alone most of the time anyway so it wasn't like that was a problem. Jenna was busy with her new boyfriend, the new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman and Elena was busy with the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. He felt lonely. He felt lonely even Bonnie had started to take a liking towards him that transcended friendship but he couldn't feel as if it was forced.

He felt that he would always be known as Elena's little brother, nothing more and nothing less. He sighed softly as he got himself ready and presentable for that day. As he made his way into the high school, he spotted Tyler Lockwood. The boy had gotten extremely attractive in his eyes and he hated how handsome he looked, knowing that someone like Tyler would never look at him as nothing more like a loner emo teenager who couldn't get over his grief.

He sighed deeply for the umpteenth time that morning and made his way to his first class of that day. He couldn't even guarantee that he would be listening to anything that would be said in his classes that day.

" _Henrik, Henrik, come on, Elijah and Klaus are sword fighting, let's see who wins!" the girl said to her brother who grinned and rushed out to see where their two elder brothers were fighting in the middle of the village, the sound of swords clanging and clashing together, smiles gracing their handsome faces, laugher rumbling from their chests. His sister grabbed his arm in excitement as he jumped up and down on the spot, cheering both of his brothers on, not particularly caring that they were against each other. They were happy and that's all what mattered…_

He gasped, a choked noise rising up in his throat. That was the second time that day he had one of those strange dreams. He felt dizzy. He couldn't even breath. He was brought out of his state by the indignant tone of the teacher.

"Are we boring you, Mr Gilbert?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. Jeremy inhaled sharply and shook his head rapidly. "Nono, I just don't feel very well.." he muttered softly to himself as he gathered his things and rushed out of the classroom, sniggers from his fellow classmates and a nasty comment from the teacher following him out.

He had to get out of the school. He couldn't even function properly with these dreams running around his photographic mind. The strange thing was that they felt like memories. He kept his eyes against the ground and walked, not even caring that he was heading towards the Old Witch House.

He was on the edge of the location, he could see the ruined building some way off in front of him. He bit his lip softly. Should he enter. If he entered, would he be attacked by angry witch spirits? He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and continued his way until he came towards the very door of the dilapidated building. He pushed open through the door and stepped inside. It was silent.

No creepy witchy voices met him. The smell of mould and mildew assaulted his nose and he wrinkled up his nose in displeasure as he walked further into the house. He decided to explore it for himself.

He hadn't a chance to explore anything or find anything out on his own that wasn't related to what others wanted of him so it was nice to have at least something to himself, even if it was for a little while. He gripped his bag tighter around himself, worried as if someone might jump out at any moment to take him out by surprise and attack him.

He didn't have the talents like the Salvatore brothers or Caroline to tell him if someone was here. He only had his human instincts to guide him through. He couldn't understand how this building was still standing. It must have something to do with the deceased spirits of the witches who were resting on this ground. He spotted some stairs leading to some sort of basement. Being the curious young person that he was, he went down the stairs. They creaked horribly underneath his weight and he cringed.

He took a deep breath of relief as he went into the room that the stairs led to. He looked around. The atmosphere was tense even though he was the only one in the room. Cobwebs hung from the mouldy ceiling and dead bugs littered the windowsill. The smell was worse now he was further down. But he tried not to let it bother him - the smell of the janitors closet and the boys bathroom couldn't even come close.

This house obviously was centuries old and he couldn't imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago. ' _Probably a large manor for the filthy rich'_ he thought as he continued on his way exploring. It was actually a nice experience - quiet if not rather creepy at times. It was nice to have a moment to himself without anyone telling him what to do and not to do. He was sick of being ordered around.

He looked at his watch - it was getting late and he didn't want Jenna to be worried about him. Or Elena.. The mere thought of her being worried about him made him eye roll aggressively. He knew deep down that she didn't care about his safety or well-being, she only cared that she was proven right time and time again that it wasn't safe for him to stay in Mystic Falls and that he needed to move away - his personal thoughts and feelings obviously out of the equation.

She never considered what he wanted - only what she wanted for him and that made him so angry. But he couldn't do much about it as she had two doting vampire brothers on her side. He arrived at home and Elena was there, waiting for him with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Where were you?" she asked. Jeremy groaned and rolled his eyes, making his way upstairs. "Oh yeah, like you actually give a damn," he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he went into his room and slammed the door, not particularly feeling sociable that day.

He just wanted it all to stop.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Jeremy's dreams were getting too much for him to handle. For weeks he had been experiencing this but he hadn't dared to ask what they meant. Today was the 6Os dance at the high school. Things had been getting tense as the others were planning on killing Klaus and they were determined to get him over and done with.

"Look, just stay out of it, okay Jeremy?" Bonnie sighed as she got the final arrangements ready for the event that night. She was going to be channeling power that could possibly kill her in order to kill Klaus but he was trying to talk her out of it, not wanting her to get hurt. People were always dying around him and he was sick of it all. "Look, I understand but there must be another way," Jeremy sighed softly as he paced up and down, fiddling with his ring as he did so.

"I'm trying to save your sister here and I don't particularly want you to be telling her otherwise she will try to stop me from doing what I need to do," she said softly with a sad smile on her face as she looked at him. Jeremy willed his emotions to calm as he took a shuddering deep breath in and nodded his head." I understand.. "he said at last."I really do.." he whispered softly, his voice thickening with emotion.

Bonnie hugged him tightly towards herself. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you.. All of you so much," she whispered into his ear and he nodded his head, pulling away slightly from the hug to nod his head. "Of course, of course" he reassured her. They smiled softly at one another before Bonnie took Jeremy's outstretched arm and they all went in. 

The party was in full swing. The school surely knew how to put on a display. The hall was The kids and teachers seemed to be having a good time, dancing, laughing and drinking. But Jeremy knew better. It wasn't going to be a simple party. Something always went down, meaning someone would always get hurt in the process. 

Bonnie soon left him to go off to find Damon and Stefan, so Jeremy was alone once more. Jeremy just sighed softly and decided to find out where the drinks and food were. He soon found the drinks with Tyler and Matt. They seemed to be the only ones who seemed normal, although Tyler seemed to be acting strangely around him. He understood that a lot of things happened to him recently so it was no wonder why he wasn't really acting like himself. He hoped that he never knew anything about his little crush on him, otherwise he would be incredibly embarrassed. Someone like him would never go for a guy like himself and the thought of that made his heart twinge in sadness but he didn't say anything, keeping his tone and expression light and even as he interacted with the two of them. 

He started to zone out a little bit and he went away into the corridor of the school which was currently quieter, but the music was still pounding from the hall. He sank down on the floor against the lockers as he slowly shut his eyes, starting to slip into another vivid dreamlike memory. 

" _Brother no, it's too dangerous and father will punish us!" the elder boy said to his youngest brother as he followed him into the woods. "Oh come on, Nik! I want to see them shift myself!" he laughed softly as he got closer to where the men often came on a full moon. The moon was full and high and bright in the sky, indicating that the men would shift soon. "Brother, we must go back!" the elder boy said in an urgent whisper, hissing softly as he looked around, trying to see anything out of ordinary. They had to get out of here. If father noticed them missing…_

 _A scream mixed with a savage growl pierced through the air and the boy felt his heart in his throat. No… No! This couldn't be happening to him! His brother's neck was mangled and he was dead and cold. He screamed, tears rushing down his cheeks like a waterfall as he retrieved his brother's dead body, bringing it back to the village. "It was the wolves.." he whispered softly when his sister demanded to know what happened. Nothing would ever be the same again_ … 

Jeremy jolted awake, screaming. He was hyperventilating and he was shaking. He was unable to think - unable to breathe. He felt hot and cold at the same time and he could hardly feel himself. " _Nik! Niklaus!" "We have to go! I'm so sorry, Niklaus!"_ he screamed as he stumbled up on his feet, grasping the cold metal lockers as he went. He didn't even know what he was saying but it sounded right, the language rolling off his tounge fluently, his voice husky with emotion as he tried to focus his vision and breathing, but to no avail. Everything was all jumbled together in a giant mess and he didn't know what was real or tale. All he needed to do was to find Niklaus. 

He needed to find him. He needed to find his brother. _"Niklaus i'm so sorry!"_ he brokenly whimpered, tears blurting his vision as he could barely support his weight up and he collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. The last thing he saw was the double doors of the gym before he succumbed to the darkness, Klaus's name fading on his lips. 

Bonnie was shocked. After she had faked her death that almost left Elena heartbroken, she then found out that Jeremy had been screaming out an ancient language and calling a name which sounded suspiciously like Klaus's. She didn't understand what was happening. She ordered them to meet up at the Salvatore Boarding House where they would discuss and hopefully get answers.

She was exhausted after all the events but Jeremy was important to her. She wasn't going to be risking losing him. She had her grimorie and others at the ready to start researching. The others were sitting around in the main room with Jeremy in the middle, unmoving but he was alive. 

Elena was huddled up on a couch, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's happening to him? He seemed fine all these weeks, so what suddenly brought this on?" she asked in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe what Stefan had told her when he had found her brother passed out in the hallway. Caroline cuddled her friend close to herself. The baby vampire couldn't understand either but she hoped that their friend who was in the witchy field could give them an answer. 

After a while, Bonnie shut her book. She was feeling strengthened after having a rest, after all she put a sleeping spell on herself to trick Klaus. She looked up at everyone. "Elena, has Jeremy told you about anything, specifically about dreams or memories?" She turned to her friend. She had a theory but she needed her friend to answer her question before she could move forward. Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as everyone else did in the room. She coughed and shook her head rapidly, tucking her head behind her ears, taking several deep breaths before speaking.

"No. As I said, he seemed fine, although a little bit more quiet than usual. He kept to himself a lot, even when I asked him if everything was okay he said that everything was fine, so I didn't think much," she said guiltily. She should have looked out for him more and not be focusing on herself and her problems. 

Bonnie nodded her head. She was about to say something when Jeremy awoke, his brown eyes filled with fear. He was shaking violently once again. " _Where are you, Niklaus?!"_ he gasped brokenly, slumping forward, exhausted. Damon rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him in the attempt that the teenager would come to his senses. Everyone was just looking on in surprise and fright. 

"Damon, make him snap out of it!" Elena and Caroline called out in unison. Damon was confused himself. "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay" he said to him. The compulsion had the desired effect and the boy visibly calmed down immediately and his heart and breathing rate returned to normal. "Tell him that Klaus is dead and he won't be coming back," Stefan's voice sounded from where he was standing against the mantelpiece. He couldn't believe that this was happening. 

They were already dealing with Klaus and now the teenager was calling out for him and speaking a language that they couldn't understand. Before Damon could say anything, Bonnie's voice rang out. "Leave him alone. Caroline get him upstairs. He needs to rest, he's had an exhausting day." Her voice held no room for arguments and even Damon nodded his head in acknowledgement. When Caroline returned from getting Jeremy comfortable in bed, only then Bonnie started to speak. "Now, I needed you to tell me if Jeremy had been having dreams and it seemed like my theory was proven correct." she started. Everyone was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"If my theory is correct, Jeremy has been having vivid dreams but they are actually memories instead" she explained. "What do you mean?" Elena asked but Bonnie just raised her hand up, silencing her questions. "He's a reincarnation. That's why he was having the dreams and what happened just now must have him reliving his death in his past life. When he died, his soul must have been passed on into this current body." she explained. The group was in shock. "So are you saying that my brother is a reincarnated version of Klaus's brother?" she asked in shock. Bonnie just nodded her head.

"Hence why he was calling out to him in the language. That must have been their native tongue. They must have been close too," she said the last part to herself but Damon, Caroline and Stefan heard her. "Can it be reversed?" Elena asked at last. She didn't want this for her brother. She wanted him to live a normal life without the supernatural affecting him 

Bonnie just shook her head. "It's a reincarnation. It must have been done by an extremely powerful witch" she gave a snort. "It can't be reversed. This is him now. Klaus's brother reincarnated into your brother's body. He's probably going to be having more dreams or more like memories after this so you have to support him. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to endure that," she said, shaking her head sympathetically. 

"I don't want this for him! he deserves a normal life without the supernatural throwing its curveballs! " Elena exclaimed. "This means we have to keep Klaus well away from Jeremy, we don't want him to hurt him or try to take him away" Damon said, ignoring Elena's exclamation. 

Bonnie just shrugged. "You can try. But when Klaus finds out he's going to be looking for him and he won't stop until he has his long lost brother back," she warned the others. They then heard hesitant footsteps come down the stairs. _"Niklaus?"_ he asked once more in a soft tone of voice, his eyes wide looking around the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : When the text is in italics with speech marks, this means that the Original siblings are speaking their native tounge, which is Old Norse. Because Jeremy is a reincarnation of Henrik, he also speaks the language as a native.


	3. CHAPTER 3

The next day, Jeremy woke up in his own bedroom. He must have passed out again so the others must have brought him home. His mind was foggy and he felt so strange. His whole body was on edge. He couldn't breathe for a few moments but then his breathing returned to normal. He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

He needed answers. He remembered coming down the stairs at the Salvatore house and asked for Niklaus before he saw black once more. He felt tingly all over as he got himself out of bed and made his way downstairs. He was met by Jenna.

"You are staying home today," his aunt said. "Elena told me that you passed out a couple of times before and she isn't going to be letting you out." Jeremy rolled his eyes. Of course she had. She was always forever meddling. He didn't need help. He was about to talk when a knock at the door. 

Jeremy went towards the door."I'll get it," he called and he opened it and was met with Bonnie looking at him with a soft and sympathetic smile. "Can we talk?" Jeremy just nodded his head. "We can talk in my room," he said and led the way. "Keep that door open!" Jenna called and Jeremy chuckled softly despite himself. 

He offered Bonnie a seat on his bed before he sat down next to her. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he wanted to know. Bonnie took a deep breath before speaking. She knew that she had promised Elena not to tell him anything but she desperately needed to. She couldn't understand what Jeremy must be feeling right now and she needed to give him some comfort.

"I know about your dreams," she blurted out suddenly and Jeremy blinked rapidly and gasped. "How do you know about that? I never told anyone" he said in a breathless tone of voice. How did she know? Could it be another of her witch senses?

"You are a reincarnation. Specifically, you are a reincarnation of Klaus's brother, that's why you were calling out to him yesterday and asking where he was. The dreams are your memories and yesterday you must have re - lived your death, that's why you kept on passing out" she explained, trying to keep her tone even and calm. Jeremy took a few shuddering breaths.

"I'm just glad that there is an explanation for my dreams. I honestly felt like I was going crazy" he said softly. Bonnie asked after a few moments, "What were the dreams before like?" she wanted to know. If she could find out any more information about what Klaus was like, she could use it against him. She felt bad for using him but she was desperate. 

Jeremy sighed softly. He hadn't told anyone else about his dreams and he didn't really know what to say. "Promise me that you won't tell Elena?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. He knew that she was friends with her and they shared everything together but he needed to trust her. He trusted her more than Caroline at the moment. Bonnie nodded her head, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "I promise," she repeated calmly. 

She couldn't believe that she would be getting more information about Klaus! Jeremy took a deep breath before speaking. "I remember that we were happy. All 6 of us. I remember playing in the meadow and fields with them, swimming in the river, dancing around the great tree in the middle of the village.." his voice trailed off softly. 

"Obviously before my death, then everything changed and that's when everything cut off." he explained. "I remember running through the woods with Klaus chasing me, telling me that it was too dangerous because of the wolves, and that father would punish us brutally. Klaus more than me. Klaus and father were never close.."

"In fact, father hated him and we simply didn't know why.. " his voice trailed off and tears came into his eyes."I suppose he blames himself because of what happened.." he whispered softly. "That's why I need to find him, to say sorry because it was all my fault… I should have listened" he whispered, his voice barely audible and he grabbed a pillow and squeezed it against her chest. 

Bonnie was in shock. He calmed her breathing and she asked again, "You said that there were 6 of you... What were their names?" she said somewhat desperately. She needed as much information as possible so that she would have something to work with against Klaus. 

"Finn. He was the eldest of us. I wasn't close with him but he was my brother and I loved him. Elijah was next. I loved him so much. He made everything okay again, especially when father used to beat us. He was the closest with Klaus. Then Klaus. I was the closest with him. We adored each other. I remember him carving a wolf out of wood for me when I was scared," his voice hitched."And how painfully ironic that was." 

"Then it was Kol. Kol was such a mischievous thing, always getting into trouble around the village, getting out of his chores and pulling pranks. I loved playing our games together, it was fun. And Rebekah. She was the only girl out of us boys but I loved her so much. She always used to take care of me when mother often ignored me.." 

he finished off and looked down at the floor. Bonnie listened to all of the information. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "So you aren't gonna tell her, right?" he asked in a soft tone of voice, looking up at her. Bonnie shook her head. "No, I won't" 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Bonnie spoke up. "I better get back, the others will be wondering where I am," she explained sheepishly. Thankfully Jeremy understood. "I know, it's okay" he said and stood up, giving her a hug. 

"Thanks for listening to me. I don't think that I would have ever been able to tell Elena, she wouldn't have understood" he said softly, nibbling on his bottom lip softly. Bonnie nodded her head. "It's OK, I promise that everything is going to be fine," she reassured him with a squeeze of his shoulder before she bid him goodbye. 

When she was outside the house she stopped the recording from her phone. She felt incredibly guilty but it had to be done. Klaus needed to be killed once and for all. She wouldn't let him hurt any of her friends, whether he was Jeremy's brother in his past life or not. He was dangerous and he had to be stopped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : I hope that this chapter was OK! I've never written something like this before, so it's new to me hahahah
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it because more is to come!


	4. CHAPTER 4

The entire group was in shock. They had listened to the tape that Bonnie had secretly recorded and they were trying to process what had been said. "I can't believe this.. Klaus had siblings?" Elena asked in a breathless rush. She could hardly believe what she had heard and it was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that Jeremy was actually Klaus's brother but reincarnated. 

She had asked Bonnie to tell Jeremy and she hoped that Jeremy would tell her something about his past life. Thankfully that happened, just as she expected. She felt bad for using her friend in order to get close to her brother but it was the only way. Bonnie was the only one who he trusted. 

"You can't make this up, can you? Klaus had siblings. What were their names again, apart from Jeremy?" Damon asked. "Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah" Caroline said. She had been listening intently, not really commenting until now. She couldn't believe the fact that Elena and Bonnie were using Jeremy in order to get information. She sighed softly, not particularly in favour of their methods of information gathering but what other choice they have? Jeremy wouldn't tell them anything willingly hence why they recruited Bonnie to do so. 

"So what happens now?" she asked at last, looking at the group. "Well, obviously we keep Jeremy away from Klaus and his other siblings. We don't want him going off with any of them at any cost," Stefan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. 

But it was too late. Jeremy was taking a walk through the woods of Mystic Falls when he accidentally bumped into someone. That someone whirled around and growled then gasped, backing away as if they were burnt. Jeremy almost screamed but no words came out of his mouth.

 _"Niklaus?"_ he whispered softly as if he was saying a Saints name, innocent, pure and reverent. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but he was seeing his older brother right in front of his. The man from his dreams was in the flesh and he thought for a few moments if he was dreaming - if it was a cruel trick. The name rolled perfectly off his tongue. He had been waiting for this moment to say his name when he saw him. His wait was over. 

The memories were coming back to the elder man and he stumbled back, looking as if he was going to vomit from the sensation that was pressing down on his chest. He couldn't believe it. His reincarnated little brother was standing in front of him in the flesh, looking at him so hopefully.

The language he spoke stunned him and he could hardly breathe. An imaginary pressure was pushing down on his throat. He hadn't heard that dialect since they were human over a thousand years ago. How strange yet so right it was to hear his brother speak his name in their native tongue. 

He was afraid suddenly. He at first thought it was a trick - a vision sent from an evil witch in order to weaken him and to lure him into their traps, but deep down he knew it was true. He had truly been reincarnated. As the doppelgangers little brother. No wonder Ayanna's expression was peaceful when he brought his body to his family. He had suffered abuse that night.. That night would change everything. He felt it was all his fault, partly because he couldn't stop him in time. Everyone had been divided because of the death. A part of their family died with Henrik that night. 

_The mother's wailing of anguish and sorrow rang out as she cradled her youngest sons' body. She cried out to the gods to bestow life upon him once again. He didn't deserve this. He was only 10 years old and his life had been ripped away from him by the cruel claws of the beats of the full moon. "Please Ayanna!" she rawly sobbed, her vision blurry because of the fresh tears falling from her eyes._

_"Can you bring him back?!" she screamed in panic as if she were mad. Her husband just scoffed. "There's nothing we can do!" he snapped, hate dripping from his voice. Ayanna just shook her head, sorrowful. "The spirits won't allow it," she whispered softly and turned to leave the family to grieve in peace._

_From the house, she whispered softly. "All is not lost.. The gods will grant him a second chance. An innocent life was harshly taken away. They won't get away with_ this.." 

Niklaus Mikaelson was never afraid. He hadn't been afraid of anything for years, save for this psychotic father who was hunting them down for centuries. He swallowed audibly. He was suddenly very worried. How did this happen? He heard footsteps come up closer towards him and he looked down. Two feet were in front of him. He looked up. His reincarnated little brother was looking right in his eyes, unflinching and unafraid. 

People were usually afraid of him when they met him but his brother looked at him with nothing but love and longing in his eyes and he felt like he could cry. He suddenly felt so insecure - what would happen if he told him everything? Would he lose his long lost brother once again when he had only just found him? 

_"Henrik.."_ he whispered brokenly and gave him a bone crushing hug that the other immediately returned, clutching onto the older like a lifeline, never letting him go. " _Niklaus I'm so sorry brother.. I should have listened, it's all my fault!"_ he sputtered out suddenly, leaning his weight onto the elder man for support as the emotions overwhelmed him. Klaus couldn't keep his tears at bay and he wept freely, keeping his brother close towards his body as if he would disappear in that moment if he dared to let him go. 

He had his brother in his arms once more for the first time in over a thousand years. It was worth it. A thousand years was nothing for the immortal hybrid. He cupped his brothers' face in his hands and wiped the tears away from his soft cheeks, gazing at him with nothing but love in his eyes. 

_"Henrik. Listen to me. It's not your fault. You were adventurous and you were young. What happened was devilish and all those wolves were killed that night. Nobody saw it coming but your death was avenged that night, little brother. No cursed creature of the night will come after you ever again,"_ he vowed with strong conviction in his voice. It was strange to be talking in his native language once more but he felt that this would be the right way to communicate with him.

It was somewhat sacred almost - shared only between them and nobody else. It hurt him to call wolves cursed - he was one himself. But the same creature that he was caused his death. How could he tell him about what he was? And his other siblings. Fresh tears threatened to fall but he forced them back. Showing so much emotion wasn't normal for him. He just embraced his brother once more and uttered, 

_"Welcome back, brother."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Whew, im on a roll with this one! I guess I'm extremely attached to this story and I enjoy writing this so much, hence such quick updates!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	5. CHAPTER 5

"Where is he?! He was at home when I left and now I come back and he's vanished!" Elena hissed into the phone as he paced up and down her room. She had been worried sick about her brother, especially since with all the new information that she learnt, she wasn't prepared to let him out of her sight. He had to be watched 24/7. She couldn't risk Klaus coming along and taking him away. Just the mere thought of it made her feel sick to her stomach. Stefan's calming voice filtered through the phone, making her relax immediately and feel calmer. 

"It's going to be OK, we're looking for him, he'll be home soon" he reassured her. "Thanks so much, I just hope that he hasn't bumped into Klaus. Who knows what he'll do, especially since he possessed Alaric's body not too long ago," she stressed out, worrying at her bottom lip. "That's why we keep surveillance tabs on him, monitor his movements so we know where he is at all times," Stefan pressed. 

Like Elena, he didn't want the teenager anywhere near him because he knew that he would try to hurt him, even if the teen was his reincarnated brother or not. Klaus had to be taken down. Elena took a step breath. "OK then, call me when you get updates," she said and Stefan promised that he would. They could have done a locator spell but they didn't want to be using up Bonnie's strengths. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps come up the stairs. She rushed out of her room and gasped in relief when she saw her brother appear. "Oh my gosh, Jeremy where were you? I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed and surged forward to hug him. 

Jeremy was surprised. He hadn't been welcomed home like this before so it was new to him. He hugged her back regardless with a soft smile on his face, patting her back. "Don't worry, I'm safe. I was just taking a walk to clear my head," he explained. That wasn't the whole truth. He had taken a walk but he had bumped into Klaus and they had a long chat but they eventually lost track of the time, Klaus apologising to him and saying that he needed to do something. He had found him so easy to talk to. He told him everything that was bothering him and hurting him and he just listened to him without judgement.

That's what he really needed - a listening ear especially since nobody really noticed him unless they were worrying about his sister. Since the supernatural had entered their lives, nobody really cared about him much. He was always seen as Elena's little brother who needed to be seen and definetly not heard. 

He understood that he was a vampire, that explained how he was alive - but he never mentioned anything about their other siblings and he wondered where they were. He hoped that nothing horrible had happened to them. But he was a little suspicious of Elena's reaction. Surely she didn't know about his dreams? Bonnie wouldn't outrightly lie to his face and betray him like that, would she? The thought made a lump rise up in his chest and he pulled away from the hug, saying that he was tired and he needed some rest. 

Elena took a deep breath of relief and called Damon. "He's home, he's okay," she breathed. Damon just hummed in agreement. "Where did he say that he was?" he asked. Elena furrowed her brows up in confusion. "What do you mean? He said that he took a walk to clear his head or something, why?" she whispered softly, a feeling of dread creeping unto her system. Damon sighed softly. "Klaus happened. We saw him in the woods as we were searching for Jeremy," he explained and Elena started to panic. 

"You don't think that he bumped into Jeremy, do you?" she asked in a soft tone of voice, barely audible for the male's supernatural hearing. "So w-what do we do? We have to do something" she pleaded somewhat desperately. She couldn't believe what she was just told. If Klaus had bumped into Jeremy then that was already bad news. Klaus would definitely use Jeremy in order to get to her and she couldn't let that happen. "We just keep Jeremy where we can see him, that's all we can do for now. We have to be on alert - Klaus is dangerous and who knows what he'll do when he gets his hands on Jeremy" Stefan expressed.

Jeremy was listening from his closed door, eavesdropping on the conversation that Elena was having on the phone. His suspicions were proven to be correct. Bonnie had betrayed his trust to Elena and the others as well. This just proved that he couldn't trust anyone. He didn't know what Klaus was up to but at this point he trusted him more than her. 

He said was glad that he was able to get away in time so that nobody could have spotted him. He just wished that Bonnie never went behind his back. He told her the information in confidence and she spilled everything. By the looks of it, Bonnie had recorded the whole conversation. He had been so stupid to trust her. He went to bed, angry and betrayed. 

A few days later, Jenna had an accident. She had walked into a knife which gave her a nasty injury and they were going to be bringing her home after she had healed up at the hospital. "I can't believe I did that," she said with a soft chuckle as she clutched her stomach. Elena smiled softly and shook her head. "It was a freak accident," she offered as she helped her to get on the couch and arrange herself into a comfortable position. Jenna sighed softly and relaxed herself the best she could without irritating her stitches. "I feel so incredibly stupid" she groaned. 

"Hey, at least you're alive, that's the main thing" Jeremy said softly with a smile. He didn't want to be losing yet another member of his family. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to be attending the masquerade ball, I'm going to be staying with Jenna" Elena announced suddenly, making Jeremy nod his head. But he couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious. From what he remembered of Elena's phone call conversation, she said that he needed to be watched at all times. 

Surely if that were the case she would want him to do it? He couldn't let himself be troubled by these thoughts. He was already getting tired. His phone buzzed suddenly and he picked it up. "Hello, who's this?" he asked into the phone when he didn't hear anyone else on the line. Elena and Jenna looked at him confusedly but he waved them off, going upstairs into his room. 

He had a little feeling of who it was and the thought made his heart skip a beat in excitement _. "Niklaus?"_ he whispered softly. How did he get his number? Did he compel someone to give it to him? He knew that he was a vampire so that must have been one of his tricks. Klaus smiled softly at the wound of his little brother's voice on the opposite end of the phone. He had compelled a student to give the lads number to him and obviously they complied.

He hoped that his brother wouldn't disapprove because he had to do what he had to do. " _It's me, little brother. How are_ _you?"_ he asked. Speaking his native language was still strange for him but he knew that if they spoke then others wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying. Jeremy sighed softly. He didn't know what to say. He had been gutted at Bonnie's betrayal and he hadn't told anyone about it. " _I've been having issues with family and friends".._ He started off. 

He didn't want to be bothering him as he must have things to do. But Klaus was interested _. "What happened? You can tell me_ " he reassured the teen. He hoped that he would be telling him what worried him. He had time to listen to whatever was bothering him. _"I think that my friend betrayed me and my aunt had an accident"_ Jeremy said at last. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at it in frustration. He didn't know what was going on anymore - everything was just so confusing to him. 

Nobody ever told him anything, always saying that it was too dangerous for him to understand and that he needed to stay away. He knew that Jenna's accident wasn't just like any other accident. Something supernatural had to be behind it but of course Elena never told him anything. She doubted that she had told Jenna anything either. He didn't know what to do. He was at total loss. He couldn't let the others know that he met Klaus already as Elena was already suspecting and it wouldn't be too long before they did too. 

" _An accident? What happened?"_ Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow, even though the other couldn't see him. Jeremy debated whether or not to say anything of the details. " _She cut herself badly and she had to go to the hospital but she's okay now. I'm just worried about her. I'm just sick of being lied to and betrayed"_ he said in a soft tone of voice, careful about his volume. He couldn't risk Elena listening in, even though she wouldn't be able to understand. 

Klaus had a feeling that Katherine was involved but he didn't say anything. " _What happened with your friend? They're not really your friend if they betrayed you"_ Klaus said softly into the phone. He knew about betrayal all too well. He was well experienced in the field, having been betrayed countless times over the centuries, (mostly by his siblings, but of course he wouldn't tell Jeremy about that, not just yet and probably not ever). Jeremy swallowed audibly and took a shuddering breath before saying, 

_"They know about my memories"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I feel like I'm addicted to this story hahaha
> 
> This is such a joy to write y'all, so I'm treating you to yet another update! I hope that you enjoy this!
> 
> Abbiee xx


	6. CHAPTER 6

Klaus was speechless but not necessarily surprised. It must have been incredibly difficult for him and he had no idea how he must have been feeling with nobody to turn to. He rubbed his temples and sighed softly. _"Which friend did you tell?_ " he wanted to know. " _My friend Bonnie. She was understanding and we've become closer recently, although I feel like it's a whole joke as I'm certain that she's spoken to my sister about everything that I've told her, hence why she's been so protective over me. She's never cared before. She's been too caught up with other things"_

Jeremy explained in a rush. He wasn't able to talk about his feelings much without someone undermining him or completely disregarding his feelings. Klaus took in a deep breath as he took in the new information. He was friends with the Bennett witch who most likely was friends with the doppelganger. 

Klaus felt angry. How the doppelganger and her little friends treat him like that! But there was a glaring issue. The doppelganger just happened to be his sister. This just complicated things further and he growled lowly in the back of his throat, making sure that Jeremy wouldn't be able to hear it. He sighed deeply before saying,

_"i'm so sorry to hear that, you deserve better friends. They don't deserve you if they treat you like that,_ " he said honestly. Jeremy smiled softly and got himself into a comfortable position on his bed. _"I guess, but I can't really do anything about it at the moment_ ," he said with a soft chuckle, shaking his head. 

Klaus smiled even though Jeremy wouldn't be able to see it. " _Don't worry. Everything is going to be OK. Get some rest now, I'll talk to you soon"_ he promised. He would always look out for him, even if it would be at a distance. He needed to have someone there for him. " _Alright then.."_ the teenager agreed in a soft tone of voice _. "See you later,"_ he said _. "See you soon,"_ the elder replied with a smile in his voice. Jeremy went to bed happy that night. 

It was the day of the Masquerade ball. Jeremy was adjusting his suit and mask when Elena came up towards him. "Have you got your ring?" she asked and he nodded. She still felt wary of him going out, especially as since Klaus was out there but she knew that Stefan along with the others would be keeping an eye on him. Even though she was at the previous event, she hadn't been there when Jeremy collapsed and she felt horrible but there was nothing that she could do. She just wished that he wasn't the reincarnation of Klaus's brother because that made everything so complicated.

She didn't want this for him. She wanted him to have a normal life. She was almost going to make Damon compel Jeremy to make him forget but she knew that wouldn't work. All she had to do was to live with it - even though she didn't like it. She was pulled out from her thoughts by her brother's voice. "Hey, are you okay?" Jeremy asked, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

She had zoned out for a few moments and he wondered if she was alright. Elena looked up and blinked rapidly. "Uh? Yeah I'm OK, I'm just worried about you" she said in a soft tone of voice. Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm OK, don't worry about me, nothing is going to happen to me" he reassured her. 

She didn't look particularly convinced but she nodded her head and ran her fingers absentmindedly through her hair. "OK then. If anything happens, call me" she knew about the plan for Katherine but Jeremy didn't. The thought made her uncomfortable but she couldn't risk her brother being more involved than he unknowingly was. She already knew that Katherine had planted the attack on Jenna and she couldn't have Jeremy finding out so she didn't say anything. He would be safer this way. "I'll call you if anything goes wrong" he promised to her and they shared a hug before he had to leave. 

The Lockwood estate was lit up for the party. The lights and decorations were lit to perfection and he could definitely say that the Lockwood family knew how to impress and to flaunt their wealth, judging by the displays that the stunt men and women put on. He found himself enjoying the acts for a few moments when he spotted Stefan along with another girl. He caught a glimpse of her and his breath caught in his throat. That wasn't his sister. That was Katherine. He had left his sister at home with their aunt. Did Stefan know? He hoped so because he didn't want to be having any trouble, although trouble always followed them. 

He went into the house and tried to find Tyler. He eventually did find him along with two other girls whom he didn't recognise. Matt was definitely getting drunk and he looked on in uneasiness, sensing a fight. He had picked up a photo of Tyler's dad and started to taunt him, making the other boy visibly angry. "Hey man, that's out of order, don't say things like that" Jeremy spoke up in the defence of him but he wouldn't listen and instead carried on, not heeding to the warning shouts of those in the room. Suddenly he saw Tyler lunge for Matt and started to beat him up, Stefan and Damon arriving just in time to break up the fight. 

Jeremy went over to Tyler who just nodded with a faint smile but Jeremy could see the pain in his eyes. He looked up to see Damon looking into Matt's face intently. "..He's been compelled.." he heard him say. He immediately thought of Katherine because he knew that she was a vampire who was dangerous but he didn't think too much about it. But why attack Tyler? He gently helped him up and left the room with him to go outside." Hey, are you okay?"he asked in a soft tone of voice. Tyler took a deep breath and looked down. "No, not really" he admitted at last. 

Jeremy gave him a sympathetic smile and gently gave him a hug, Tyler hugging him back after a moment of hesitation. He started inhaling his scent despite himself. It smelt of pine and rainwater. It smelled earthy, like the forest and Jeremy found himself enjoying it. He must have been hugging him for a bit too long because Tyler gently removed himself from the hug and looked at him with a soft expression in his eyes. "What was that about?" Jeremy's breath hitched. 

He finally had the chance to see him up close. He was so pretty. Hair as dark as a raven's wing, pretty caramel skin with soft pink, kissable lips. Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip softly. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted to taste every bit of him but he couldn't. He could only stare and imagine. "Uhhh.. Jeremy? Is everything okay?" Tyler was looking at him now with a slightly concerned expression. "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you!" he suddenly blurted out. 

When he realised what he said he gasped and recoiled away from him before he took off running, leaving a stunned Tyler in his wake. What had just happened? He thought to himself as he made his way back to the party. He heard footsteps come up from behind him and he looked up. It was Stefan. "So, you and Tyler huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I understand that you have a crush on him, but I wouldn't pursue him. He's dangerous, Jeremy. You saw how he acted with Matt back there. Tyler isn't the guy for you" he added with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Jeremy just snorted with indignation. 

"Oh yeah? and suddenly you are this totally safe guy who's perfect for my sister?" he asked, his voice laced with indignation as he stood up, his eyes narrowed. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but don't tell me what who I can and can't go for. You are in absolutely no position to tell me anything" he growled. "And don't even think about compelling me" he muttered before he shoved him out of the way, going into the house. He was absolutely sick of people telling him what to do. He was old enough to do his own thing. 

He went out into the back gardens and sat down on a bench, looking up at the night sky. The heavens were lit up with millions of stars, twinkling and shining softly from a far distance. Jeremy loved the stars. They twinkled and glowed from the distance and he smiled softly as he continued to glance up. 

_The two boys were laying underneath a blanket of stars. There wasn't a cloud in sight as the heavens shone with a million bright lights, making them smile. "The stars are so pretty brother, don't you think?" the boy turned towards his elder brother who just smiled softly and brought him closer towards himself, letting the smaller of the two lean on him. "They certainly are. Whatever is written in the stars comes forth. We are only insignificant creatures compared to the wonders of the galaxy.." he whispered softly as he ran his fingers through his hair lovingly…_

Jeremy sighed softly as he woke up. He looked around. Nobody noticed that he had fallen asleep. He was glad about that otherwise that would have been incredibly embarrassing. Suddenly a voice came up behind him and he whirled around, eyes narrowed. It was Elena. Or was it Elena? He didn't even know as Elena was the perfect mirror image of Katherine and vice versa, so he could have been talking to any one of them at the moment. Elena had heard from Bonnie what had happened and she demanded updates. So she waited until Jenna was asleep peacefully before she made her way to the Lockwood estate. 

"What's going on?" she hissed in an urgent whisper. Jeremy looked around before jumping down behind the bushes with her. "I've no idea. But Tyler got into a fight with Matt and Damon said something about him being compelled?" he explained, telling her what he knew in case it would be of use to her. "Do you think that it was Katherine who did it? I mean, she's been posing as you all night and being all cuddly with Stefan," he added with a snort and a grimace. 

Elena sighed softly. "Ugh, yeah it was probably her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was working for Klaus. He's dangerous and wants to hurt all of us. I don't want him to be bumping into you," she said in a rush. She had to make Jeremy understand. This wasn't a game and he needed to be safe. But Jeremy wasn't having it. "You know don't you? Don't start lying to me, Elena you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you? That's why you have suddenly been so protective over me recently."

Elena just looked down with a guilty expression covering her features. She was the one who asked Bonnie to do so and she did. She had half hoped that she wouldn't go along with the plan, but she wanted information on Klaus as much as she did, so there was nothing that she could do to stop it. 

"I can't believe that Bonnie betrayed me like this. Anyways, I'm not surprised. She's your friend and I should have seen it coming. She's a witch so that's why I told her. Turns out my dreams are memories and I'm Klaus's reincarnated brother. It makes sense though, but I haven't seen him so I guess i'm safe." He hated lying to her but she had lied to him so he thought that it was only fair of him to do it back. His secret was out in the open and he couldn't risk her and the others finding out that he had met Klaus and that he had his phone number! He wouldn't know what they would do with the information. 

But he had to make her understand. "I understand that I'm Klaus's reincarnated brother. I came to terms with that a little while ago. But whatever happens, I'm still your brother and I always will be," he whispered softly. He wouldn't abandon her, even though she did that to him. Elena just listened to what he had to say with tears pooling in her eyes. He sounded so mature and sure and she hated it. He was so young but she understood. "I know, I understand. It's hard for me to accept it but I'll eventually understand" she sniffled as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Jeremy just smiled softly and embraced her once more.

He just hoped that nobody would be needlessly hurt. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

The next few days passed in a blur. Jeremy had no idea where he stood in all of this anymore. He always got himself caught up in some drama or other and the others would be there to pull him out of it. Elena had been kidnapped after the Masquerade ball and ever since she had come back she'd been more withdrawn - paranoid even. He wondered what happened when she was taken but she wouldn't tell him. 

He had asked Bonnie but she hadn't told him, neither had Caroline or the Salvatore brothers. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if it had something to do with Klaus or 'the originals' as the gang liked to call them. He hoped that it never had anything to do with him but his name had been whispered around especially with his sister and her group. And Klaus had been keeping secrets from him.. 

He just hoped that it would be over soon. He wished that people would stop keeping secrets from him as that made everything worse than it already was. It was one day when everything fell apart once more. He was blasting music through his headphones when he heardbanging on his door. He groaned internally and rolled his eyes and went towards the door, ready to complain when he opened it to his sister. 

She looked shaken up and he raised his eyebrow. "Are you OK?" he asked, looking at her somewhat suspiciously. Elena nodded her head rapidly and said breathlessly while running her hand through her hair, "Yeah, Jenna said that she needs help with the boxes."

Jeremy had heard something about a man doing research in Mystic Falls and so it was obvious that he decided to go to one of the founding families for information and sources. After all, they would be deemed as credible. He nodded his head in reply and he was about to go downstairs when he caught sight of Elijah. He looked at him dead in the eyes and then the memories came back to him like a freight train, almost making him stumble. He looked so different - but it was definitely Elijah. His older brother from his past life. 

He stammered, holding onto the doorframe. _"Elijah?"_ he breathlessly asked and the suited original wasted no time in grabbing him and throwing him into his room, slamming the door behind them, eyes burning. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that Klaus was joking when he told him that their brother was reincarnated as the doppelgangers. But here he was standing in the flesh. Elijah didn't know what to think. He didn't feel angry - he just felt confused. 

He thought that everything was lost and was prepared to make Klaus pay. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He stayed silent and just crushed the male close to his chest, his eyes brimming with tears. His little brother was here _. "Henrik,"_ he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. He cradled him in his arms like a mother would do to her child, running his fingers through his hair, still in utter disbelief that he lived. He brought him to his bed and cuddled him close, breathing in his scent and enjoying his presence after more than a thousand years. 

" _You live,"_ he whispered reverently as if it was a dream. He felt if he blinked he would disappear, so he looked at him unblinking. He had been affected greatly by his death, just like all his other siblings but Klaus was the most broken of them all. Jeremy was still in shock, taking his time to breathe. _"Niklaus never told me about you.. I thought that you were dead,"_ he admitted, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. _"He has been keeping secrets from me. Everyone has and I don't really know what's going on anymore."_ Elijha had never been so angry. If he wasn't angry before, he was definitely angry now. 

he continued, looking out of the window _. "But whatever he's keeping away from me, it must be a good reason. Hopefully everything is over soon. I'm sick of being left in the dark"_ he admitted, hoping that Elijah would understand. It then hit Elijah in that moment that the teenager had no idea about the ritual and sacrifice. His heart twisted painfully in his chest as if it were coming out. He shook his head rapidly, trying to think rationally. On the one hand he had to tell him. He couldn't be keeping him in the dark about such things, especially when he and his family were at risk. 

But on the other hand Klaus would dagger him if he found out. But he didn't care about that right now. Telling him the truth was the most important thing, regardless of Klaus's wrath. Elijah rubbed his temples and took a deep breath before speaking. _"What I'm about to tell you is going to shock you"_ he said honestly. Jeremy moved closer towards his brother who put an arm around him, pressing him into his side. _"You can tell me, it's OK"_ he reassured his brother softly and squeezed his knee, making his heart twist painfully again. 

He had no idea what he was about to hear and the thought made him sick to his stomach. But he had to tell him the truth. He owed him that much. First he told him what happened after his death. Then he told them about the immortality spell that their mother placed on them, forcing them into vampires. Then he told them about Klaus's true identity - the hybrid. He then told him about the curse that was forced upon him, causing his werewolf side to become dormant, making him almost mad as he devoted centuries in order to break the curse. 

Then finally then leading up to his doppelganger of a sister who was the key to the breaking of the curse, then Klaus would be free. He didn't tell him about their other siblings and what his true intentions were. He didn't think that Jeremy would be able to handle that. He had already told him many deep and dark secrets already for one day. He felt guilty for doing so but he had no other choice. At that Jeremy tensed up with bated breath and shivered. 

" _So my sister has to die?"_ he asked in a broken whisper. " _Unfortunately so, she's the doppelganger, the key to breaking the curse,"_ he mournfully told him. _"What if she had vampire blood in her system before she died? Wouldn't she come back as a vampire instead, meaning that she would survive the ritual?"_ he asked, leaning up to look at him, hope shining in his eyes, almost making Elijah wince in response. 

He learnt how vampires were created from Vicki. She got turned by Damon against her will and ended up dying and Jeremy still hadn't forgotten what he had done. He may have forgiven him, (although he felt that that wasn't his choice to make as Matt was her brother), but he would never forget. Forgive but never forget. That's what he had to learn the hard way since the supernatural had entered their lives. Elijah took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking once more. 

_"I'm working on something - an elixir that will ensure her survival but I cannot have any interference. This has to be done properly to guarantee that it will work the way that it should do"_ he explained finally, trying not to give many details away. By "any interference" he knew that he was talking about Stefan and Damon along with the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. He knew that they would do anything to make sure that she survived whatever was coming at her, especially since the end was so near. 

But he had a question to ask. " _What happens to me?"_ he asked at last. He felt incredibly selfish but the thought had been bugging at him ever since he had reunited with Klaus. Elijah knew that the teenager would ask this question sooner or later. If he was being completely honest, he didn't know. Since he had arrived in Mystic Falls, he hadn't had any contact with his brother. He wasn't working with him - he was working against him, but of course he couldn't tell the teenager that. The fact would crush him to peices but it had to be done. 

Klaus had to pay for what he did to the rest of his siblings. He couldn't get away with it. He had given him many chances over the centuries but disposing of his siblings was the final straw of his patience with the hybrid. He sighed softly and brought the teenager close to his side once more, running his fingers through his hair, feeling the soft chocolate strands beneath his fingertips.

" _I don't know little one, I don't know. But whatever happens, know this -"_ he made the teenager sit up and made him look at him directly in the eyes _. "We love you so much,_ _always and forever"_ he promised, kissing him on the forehead. " _Always and forever,"_ he whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So we've met our favourite suited Original, Elijah! So what do you think happens next now that Jeremy knows the truth?
> 
> PS : There may or may not be a plot twist hahah but stay tuned my friends! There is more to come
> 
> Abbiee xx


	8. CHAPTER 8

After Elijah had told him the truth, Jeremy felt like he couldn't breathe. He still couldn't believe what he had been told, even if it had been three days ago. But something was up with Elena. After the stunt that he pulled with Elijah, she hadn't been speaking to him. In fact, she had been avoiding him more than ever and he felt incredibly guilty. This wasn't his fault, so why was she acting like it was? He had been told so many things to the point that he couldn't even keep up, yet he was the bad guy. 

He understood what Elena was going through but at the same time he didn't - everything still was incredibly confusing to him and now he just felt stupid. He sat down on his window seat and looked outside, mulling over his thoughts. He couldn't face his sister and her friends. He felt like a traitor even though it wasn't his fault. But why him? He was just a simple human, right? So why was he the reincarnation of Klaus's brother? He wasn't even special. Or so he thought. 

The gang had met up at the Salvatore Boarding House, as usual to think about what to do. "So now he's definitely met Elijah. This isn't good. Elijah isn't supposed to be trusted - he's an original. Klaus's brother" Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing. Elena just sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "I just couldn't believe that Jeremy did that."

"Elijah threatened both me and Jenna downstairs and then Jeremy just leaps into his arms and he just takes him away. I tried to listen in on their conversation, but I couldn't understand a word that they were saying. Something tells me that they are doing this on purpose" she explained and the group looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe we keep him under house arrest? So he can't leave?" Stefan suggested at last. Bonnie just shook her head. "That won't work. That's why I said that we try and use Jeremy to try and get some incriminating information against Klaus. We have to do something! The moment that they find out that we're keeping their long lost brother away from them, all hell is going to be breaking loose and we can't have that now. Not ever!" she stressed out, slamming her text down. The group was relying on her to try and kill Klaus but she couldn't think of anything. Caroline spoke up after a while.

"You know, I don't really trust this Elijah guy," and Damon snorted. "That's what I've been trying to say barbie all this time! Thank goodness you finally got the memo!" he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his icy blue eyes. Caroline just ignored his comment and continued. "Because Jeremy is now practically his brother in a somewhat twisted and sick way, I honestly think that his intentions have changed" she explained. Bonnie looked at her, brows furrowed. "How so?" she asked and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know, I just feel like this whole thing is a complete joke. I don't think that Elijah is actually going to try and keep everyone safe like he said that he would. I don't know, but I feel like it's impossible.. Ugh I don't even know what I'm even talking about right now!" she groaned in frustration and sat back. Damon just scoffed. "This is the reason why we don't tell you anything. You just don't understand" and proceeded to take a sip of his bourbon before Bonnie set it alight. 

"So what do we do now? We haven't seen anything of Klaus. We only know what he's like from Elijah. He's the only one who knows him" Elena said. And Jeremy.. She thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. She was still feeling off about the whole reincarnation thing. She didn't really understand it wholly even though Bonnie had explained it to her several times. 

Maybe she was preventing herself from understanding but she couldn't bring herself to dwell on that much longer. The whole thing gave her a headache. She had so many things to deal with - the main thing was to try and survive whatever curveball was going to throw at her. She could count on her friends to keep her safe. 

As Jeremy had eventually fallen asleep against the window on his seat when he found himself in his bed against a warm chest. He tensed up and panicked a little bit when he eventually understood that it was Klaus holding him in his arms. He felt strange. His two brothers weren't talking to each other. Klaus didn't even know that Elijah was in Mystic Falls but they had interactions with him. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He giggled softly and nuzzled his head underneath Klaus's chin who just smiled softly and rubbed his back up and down, holding the male close to him.

" _How are you doing, little brother?"_ he asked in a soft tone of voice. Jeremy just hummed in response. " _So I'm guessing that you aren't in the mood to talk, then?"_ he realised with a dimpled smirk. Jeremy started to feel worried and his heart started to beat erratically as a result. Klaus immediately picked this up. _"Are you OK? What's wrong?"_ his heartbeat had started to pound in his ears and he immediately got worried as it was so loud and jerky that it was bordering on painful. What could have happened to make him suddenly act like this? 

Jeremy just shook his head. _"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm OK I promise"_ he said at last, trying to keep his voice steady but Klaus's supernatural hearing could pick up the little jumps in his heart, indicating that he was lying to him. Klaus just sighed softly and brought him up into a sitting position, looking at the younger male dead in the eyes. He tried to keep his voice gentle but firm. He didn't like people lying to him, especially when it was his family. It didn't make them trustworthy in his eyes. 

_"Jeremy, I'm a vampire"_ he started. _And a werewolf_ he wanted to say but he didn't want to be telling him that information just now, although something told him that he already knew. _"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps whenever you're lying to me,"_ he explained softly. He didn't want to compel the answers out of him, but it wouldn't be the first time that happened to him. He found out that the one of Salvatore brothers compelled him and snapped his neck. He had a feeling that it was the raven haired one who did that. Jeremy bit down hard on his lip. " _I'm just - -"_ he tried to pick his words out carefully. 

He was about to continue when he saw something wrapped around his brother's body. He couldn't understand what it was and it looked like strings wrapped around him tightly. How long had they been there? But Klaus was waiting. _"Little brother. I'm waiting_ " he said in the same tone of voice - gentle but firm. Jeremy decided to just be honest with him. He couldn't bear to lie. 

_"I know about your curse!"_ he blurted out and turned away, unable to look into his face after he said those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : what do you think happens next? 👀👀


	9. CHAPTER 9

Klaus had left after he had uttered those words. He must have found out from the doppelganger and her friends. He was stupid to think that he would have been left in the dark about this whole situation. Their circle was little so it was obvious that information got around fast - a little bit too fast for his liking. 

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. The secret was out of the bag. There was nowhere to hide and no way to lie. He angrily smashed his glass of alcohol against the wall. Now he had to make sure that his plans would not be interrupted. 

Jeremy entered into the Mystic Grill, nervously tugging at his jacket. Tyler had asked him to meet up with him and he agreed, of course. He would take up any opportunity to be with his crush, even if it was from afar and for a few moments. He looked around the pub - restaurant and found Tyler seated in a booth at the end. 

He smiled softly to himself and made his way over to the male, trying to seem too eager with his steps - he didn't want to seem needy. "Hey Tyler, what's up?" he asked with a soft smile as he sat down opposite him in the booth, getting himself in a comfortable position. 

Tyler smiled and subtly looked Jeremy over. He was getting increasingly good looking and he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. But it was better late than never. "Hey man, how's it going?" he smiled softly at him and pushed a menu towards him so that he could look through it. Jeremy nodded his head, his warm brown eyes shining softly. 

"It's going good, but I could be better though," he said with a shrug. Tyler nodded his head sympathetically. "I understand. Shits kinda gone crazy, huh?" he said with a small chuckle as he began to flick through the menu, biting on his lip softly. He had to cut to the chase - no more jumping around the subject. 

He cleared his throat before speaking. "So, uhh - - you know at the masquerade ball?" he began. Jeremy looked up so fast that he thought he was going to break his neck. Tyler quickly explained himself. "I kinda wanna get to know you," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish smile gracing his features. "I know that we haven't been the best of people to each other, but after that night at the masque, I went home and I thought. 

Not just about what you said but about you in general" Jeremy's mouth was open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His crush wanting to get to know him? "I - I, not like that yaknow but - b-but" Tyler explained himself once more but Jeremy just reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I know. I do too,"he confessed with a smile."I just couldn't bring myself to think that you would look at someone like me. A broken teenager who turned to drugs and alcohol for comfort after losing his parents, having an uncle who was never there before, starting to get back into your life, a sister who allows her little brother to get his neck snapped and compelled, causing me to forget those who I loved and cared about.." he trailed off and sighed softly before continuing."Finding out about my past -" 

Tyler bit down on his bottom lip softly, rubbing his thumb gently over his knuckles. "I understand," he whispered softly. "I really do." Jeremy looked at him with a soft expression on his face. "You do?" Tyler nodded his head with a smile. "I do. Now, let's talk about something lighter and eat something, hey?" he asked with a grin and Jeremy just laughed. 

"he's a WHAT?!?" Caroline exclaimed in surprise when Elena had told them what happened. She had spoken with Elijah after she removed the dagger - proving herself to him that she could be trusted, although Elijah seemed to disagree. Stefan and Damon obviously weren't too keen on the idea but there wasn't anything that they could do about it. "He's literally a vampire _and_ a werewolf," she said in shock and took a deep breath. "And that's not even the worst part of it all.." her voice trailed off and everyone looked at her expectantly. "He said that because of his younger brother's death, that's the reason why they were turned - so that they were able to protect themselves."

Elena finished off. Elijah never said how and that worried her. "Wait.. So he knows that you know about Jeremy" Bonnie realised. Elena nodded. "But he didn't mention how. He said that Klaus and Jeremy, well Henrik went into the woods and he got attacked but he didn't say by who or what," she explained. Damon furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait, Henrik?" he asked. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Now who's the dumb one? That must have been his name in his past life, right?" he asked the group and they nodded in confirmation. "Elijah is definitely keeping something from you, Elena. Why couldn't he tell you about what killed him?" 

Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Come on now, think. Klaus is a werewolf and a vampire. His mother cheated with a werewolf villager before whatever, I don't particularly care. And now Elijah is spilling out the details. Why do you think that his werewolf side got bound?" she asked, wanting them to understand. The real blatant truth was right in front of their eyes but they didn't see it. It was only after a while that Caroline gasped, the truth dawning on her and she went pale, the colour leaving her cheeks. The rest of the group just looked at her in confusion, still not understanding what she meant. 

"He got killed by werewolves," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So... the truth about Henrik / Jeremy's death is out! (Elijah wasn't very smart now, was he? I think that being daggered cost him a few brain cells)
> 
> What do you think happens next?


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter will be angsty and there will be subtle references to suicide

"Oh my goodness.." Elena gasped and she felt faint from the information that she had just learnt. "So - w-wha - - what does this mean then?" she asked desperately as her eyes flickered over the group, wanting their opinion on what they should do. She couldn't believe that she didn't make the connection before. In Jeremy's past life he had been mauled to death by werewolves, acting as the catalyst for their mother to turn them into vampires against their will and Klaus Mikaelson was half werewolf. She felt as if she was going to be sick. All the information was suddenly too hard to process. 

"I don't really understand how this changes anything," Bonnie said at last. "Remember the recording of what Jeremy said? He said that it was his fault and that - -" her words were cut off when Jeremy walked into the living room of the house. He had come back home after his date with Tyler and heard voices from the living room. He was surprised that they had all congregated at his house to talk as usually they went up to the Boarding house but not this time. He had heard what Bonnie said - that alone was her confession of her betrayal. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her, his eyes blazing. 

"Recording huh?" he snorted. "So this is you admitting to blatantly lying straight to my face when I asked you not to tell Elena?" he asked as his voice rose little by little. "I told you that in confidence! I trusted you because I knew that you'd understand, knowing that you're a witch but you went behind my back -" he cursed. "Not even behind my back you recorded the whole fucking thing" Jeremy couldn't even breath. He took heaving breaths, his breath ragged and he shuddered in anger. This was the exact reason why he kept things to himself because he knew that one day someone who he trusted deeply would double cross him. 

" You are a _backstabbing_ witch!" he pointed an accusing finger in Bonnie's direction. She was shocked in total silence. "This is the reason why I can't trust _any_ of you!" he screamed, feeling hot underneath his skin. He released his arms from his chest and made his hands hung at his sides, clenching his fists, his chest heaving up and down. 

Elena was about to speak but he just raised his hand, cutting her off. This made flames rise up and lick across the coffee table, engulfing the whole thing into flames. But Jeremy wasn't finished. "People have been leaving me in the dark for way too long!" he screamed, his eyes stinging with tears. His emotions were causing his magic to get out of control. Flames were now licking up the curtains. It was only then when Jeremy had understood what he had done. "I - - what the hell happened?!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, causing the ceiling to catch aflame. Things were out of control. 

Stefan lunged towards the floor, suddenly feeling the rising heat. Elena had jumped over the couch and crouched down, shaking. What was happening to her brother?! Why had he become out of control all of a sudden? She felt dizzy. Caroline just screamed and hid behind Elena, her heart leaping towards her chest. She was in shock. She knew that it wasn't Bonnie so the only explanation was Jeremy. "What's going on..?" she began to say but Elena's broken expression made her be quiet. 

Bonnie swiftly waved her hand, throwing Jeremy against the wall, knocking him out, his magic subsiding as a result. The smoke and dust that was caused by the flames made the cough and wave their hands, trying to see past the smoke. "What on _earth_ was that?!" Caroline said in between coughs. The ceiling was burnt to a crisp as was the table. The curtains had also suffered the same fate. Damon got up from the floor from where he was crouched down, trying to get away from the teenagers sudden emotion - loaded attack. "That's what I'd like to know!" he screamed. "Does reincarnation cause side effects?!!" he exclaimed, his icy blue eyes flashing.

Bonnie was frantically trying to come up with an explanation but nothing came out of her mouth. She was trying to deal with his confrontation but he had almost caused the whole house to set alight. Jeremy had magic? "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said in a breathless rush as she gathered her jacket and bag and stumbled towards the door, her head spinning, ignoring the cries of protests. She had to get away. She couldn't understand what happened and she felt a little bit scared. 

So many things were happening in such little time. She had a lot on her plate but she had made it worse because she had betrayed Jeremy right in front of him. She had been so shameless and she regretted it so much. She remembered the storm in his usually warm, loving brown eyes, his pretty eyes filling with unshed tears - tears that sue had caused. Every word that he spat from his lips had stung her soul like a thousand bees and she felt like throwing up. 

He had been so trusting and sweet, telling her in confidence and she threw it away. Especially when she was starting to have genuine feelings for him, but those feelings would never be returned, especially as she spied on him and Tyler at the Masquerade ball. Elena was the one who suggested that she pursue him - ".. He needs someone, he's so broken and lonely so you should help him! I'm sure that he'll trust you with everything.. I've tried but he doesn't tell me anything" she had said and stupid selfless Bonnie had actually done it, wanting her friend to be happy. 

She constantly put her friends happiness and wellbeing over her own and that often got her into trouble. She had been like this since young and it followed her into her teenage years. Her selfless nature often got her taken advantage of and it made her sick to only realise now the truth. She felt dizzy with the realisation, the truth washing over like a wave. She had never felt so unappreciated in all her days of living. 

She stumbled into her empty home and shut the door, sliding down the door and just cried. She cried for all she had lost. She cried for her inability to help. She cried out of guilt for betrayal to her best friend's brother, putting her own selfish desires over his openness. She should have kept her promise. Why couldn't she be stronger? Why did she have to give into the whims of others? She would just end up regretting it later. She already was. 

She should have ignored Elena's relentless whinging and whining on the subject - pressuring her into trying to force information out of him, taking advantage of their gradual closeness, guilt tripping her by saying ".. If you cared about my safety then you would do it! He's dangerous and he's out to hurt us. He controls my life.. Our lives!" she could hear her voice in her head and she screamed into her hands. She just wanted it all to stop right there and then. Why couldn't she be normal? She desperately wanted everything to be OK. 

Through her bleary-eyed vision and heady state she could make out a figure.. A face that was so familiar to her. Her grams. Her grams whom she lost not so long ago because of the tomb spell. It had taken a toll on her weakening frame and ended up fatal. She remembered her whole world crashing down around her. Everytime she helped others, she was the one always getting hurt. But seeing her friends happy and save overrun the feelings of contempt and anger that she often felt when she sacrificed someone or something that she loved for the sake of others. She took a shuddering breath and hunched herself up, suddenly wanting to hide from her dear grandmother's ghost. 

Her ghostly grandmother just crouched down in front of her with a soft expression of her face. She could feel her granddaughter's pain - her yearning for her to be alive again. She placed a cold hand on her arm gently, making Bonnie shiver. She was so cold and it scared her, even though she knew that she was dead. "My child," she began and Bonnie started to weep once again. 

Her voice was filled with warmth and compassion, even though she said few words. She untangled herself slowly from her hunched position and leaned closer. This was the first time that her grandmother had appeared to her since her death and she would definitely make the most of it, especially since things like this didn't happen often. 

Oh how she wished that she was here in the flesh! "You are beautiful, kind, strong and good. Your love and compassion that you have your friends is admirable, even though they take advantage of your talents." Even as a ghost her jaw clenched and her dark brown eyes blazed with the spirit that she had when she was alive."You need to fight now more than ever. You need to be making the right choices," she continued and Bonnie couldn't help but flinch for a nanosecond. Of course her grandmother knew about everything. Even in death her spirit still remained. 

"But grams, I don't know what to do" she whispered brokenly. Every breath that she took was painful and she sometimes just wanted to succumb to the darkness and to let it take her down so that she wouldn't be hurt again. "Darkness is approaching, my child. You have to be ready. Fight for what you believe in. I believe in you. The spirits will guide you through. You aren't alone. I'm always in here" she pressed her cold hand to Bonnie's chest, signifying that she would always be in her heart. 

She may not be with her physically but she would be always watching over her. Bonnie's tears flowed freely and she shook her head. "I _can't_.." she heaved out and coughed, a pressure rising up in her throat and lungs. "You can my child, I know that you can" her grandmother whispered. Bonnie closed her eyes for a few moments.

When she opened her eyes, she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : I'm sorry for angst, but it needed to happen - we aren't done with the angst yet.. 
> 
> But I made up for it by hinting at what possible powers our long lost brother has 👀👀
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	11. CHAPTER 11

Jeremy woke up in his bed, again. He groaned and rolled over, hiding his head underneath the pillow. The events of yesterday were coming back to him little by little and he felt overwhelmed. He remembered that he argued with Bonnie and was out of control, causing parts of the living room to set alight. He was incredibly confused. How did he have magic? He was human, right? Even if he was a reincarnation, he was still human, so why did he manage to cause things to go on fire? 

His first thought was to call Bonnie and ask her about it, but after the confrontation yesterday, he didn't feel like bothering her. He felt bad about the things that he said, but he felt so angry. What was happening wasn't fair but he felt like he didn't have to take it out on her. _But she betrayed you,_ he thought. _You told her in confidence yet she double crossed you._ Jeremy screamed into his pillow, willing the thoughts away. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He groaned again and sat himself up in bed. 

"Come in," he said half heartedly. He didn't particularly want any visitors, but what could he have said? The door opened and in came Elijah. "Elijah?" he asked in a panic. "Wh - what are you doing here? What happened?" he asked with wide eyes. He knew that he must have been invited in by Jenna because she was the one who gave him the boxes from the historical society. So did Jenna invite him in again? Elijah just smiled softly and closed the door, coming to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"I heard what happened from a friend of mine. They said that you managed to cause fire damage. That could only happen if you have magic" he explained. He understood that Jeremy must be feeling very confused at the moment. "I don't even understand how I did that," he said tiredly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Everything just felt so overwhelming and I probably just snapped. I was so angry at Bonnie for betraying me and the next thing I know I've caused parts of the living room to set alight" he sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes softly. "I literally have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore" he whispered softly. 

Elijah sat closer to him and touched his cheek. "Little one, look at me" he said in a soft but firm tone of voice. Jeremy didn't answer, his eyes still shut. "Little one, look at me when I'm talking to you," he repeated in the same tone of voice. Jeremy was still for a few moments but then he opened his eyes and looked up into his older brother's face. Elijah gently caressed his cheek before releasing it saying : "You will be okay, trust me. I've friends with similar gifts and they could help you to control your powers" he explained. But Jeremy was still confused. 

"But how do I even have these powers? I thought that I was just human.." he mumbled to himself and his voice trailed off. He then remembered his past life. His mother was a witch. He remembered when he often used to use her spell room as a hiding place when they played hide and seek because he knew that the rest of his siblings wouldn't think of searching for him there. That must only mean that he must be a witch too. "Our mother was a witch, wasn't she?" he asked in a soft tone when he realised the truth. Elijah nodded his head. 

"And when she used the immortality spell that night, you lost your magic, didn't you?" he asked again. "Kol and Finn were, remember?" Elijah asked softly, brushing his hair away from his face. Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed and he bit down onto his lip. "Everything is muddled. When I first met you, the memories came back to me, the same thing happened with Klaus," he whispered softly to himself but Elijah heard it. "So do you think that if you see the others, the memories of them will come back to you?" Elijah asked tentatively. 

Jeremy nodded his head."Yeah, that's the only explanation that makes sense," he said with a sigh. "I'm not mad at you meeting Klaus, though," he added. Jeremy raised his eyebrow. "Really?" he asked in a skeptical tone. Elijah just chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. In fact, I'm not surprised at all," he admitted. "But I hope that he doesn't do anything to hurt you," he said. 

Jeremy looked up into his face. "I don't think that he would do that, even though I don't agree with what he's doing to be doing to my sister. I desperately wish that there was another way" he said frustratedly. "She'll be resurrected by the elixir but she cannot have any vampire blood in her system otherwise it's not going to work" Elijah explained to him. He felt bad about the situation but there was nothing that they could do. Jeremy just nodded his head with a bleak expression on his face. The future didn't look very bright. When he opened his eyes, Elijah was gone. 

Bonnie felt as if she was connected to weights. She felt heavy and sluggish and her head pounded. She got herself ready and went downstairs to grab something to eat along with some water and pills to dull her headache. She still couldn't believe that her grams appeared to her yesterday. It just felt so surreal. She debated whether or not to tell her dad and the rest of the family. She decided against it. They would only consider her to be mad, just like they thought that her grandmother was. Her mind went towards her mother and she sighed softly. She still wondered why she gave her up. 

Wasn't she good enough? And did she even know that grams had died? She hadn't even been present at the funeral. She sighed softly and tried not to think about it, the bitterness and resentment that she often felt when she thought about her mother started to rise up in her chest once again. She was pulled out from her mulling by a ping from her phone. She grabbed it off the kitchen counter and unlocked it. It was a message from Stefan. She furrowed her brows in confusion. How did he get her number? Her only conclusion that Elena must have given him her number, Caroline wouldn't do something like that. 

She opened the text message and it read : _we need you at the boarding house. We all need to talk about what happened yesterday with Jeremy._ She sighed softly and rubbed at her temples in slight annoyance. She couldn't remember a time when she was in her own home for most of the time when she wasn't at the Grill, the Boarding house or at Elena's. The thought made her heart twinge with sadness but it wasn't as if there was anyone to welcome her home. 

Her grams had gone and she was done at her fathers house grieving. Her father as usual had gone on business yet again, meaning that she had to return to Mystic Falls. She looked down at her phone and sighed softly as she quickly texted her reply, _i'll be there as soon as I can._ And with that she grabbed her keys and jacket before making her way out. She just hoped that nothing bad happened. Too many bad things had happened in the time frame of just months and she had enough of it all. She just wanted this whole thing to be over.

"So what your saying is that Jeremy definitely has magic?" Damon asked with raised eyebrows, swirling his alcohol in his glass. "So first of all he's the reincarnation of Klaus's brother and now he suddenly has magic? That doesn't even make any sense" Elena mumbled, twirling her hair around her fingers. Bonnie nodded her head. "He definitely has magic. We established that yesterday when he set your living room up on fire. If I hadn't cast a sleeping spell on him, he probably could have burnt the whole place down" she explained and Elena shivered.

"But how is he that strong? Surely if he was a reincarnation he'd have weaker magic,isn't that right?" Caroline then spoke up. Bonnie nodded her head. "You are correct with that statement but he possesses greater magic. If he can control it well enough he can probably be stronger than me," she said with a snort. Stefan chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not possible, you're a Bennett witch. We have to keep him underneath control. He could do something to mess up our plans." Elena nodded her head in agreement. 

"What if he gets out of control? I don't want this for him. He doesn't know anything about magic, he shouldn't have it! It's dangerous!" she exclaimed. "I don't want this for him. I just want him to have a normal life" she whispered softly. It was Damon who spoke up next. "What if he does wrap his head around it? What if he enjoys having magic?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He still felt bad for giving in to Elena by compelling Jeremy and he wanted to make up for it. "And because he's a witch, he can't be compelled so that means no vervain" Caroline added with an amused smirk. 

Elena was speechless. She thought that her group would be on her side. "Why isn't anyone listening to me? He isn't safe here, he can't protect himself? What if Klaus uses him against me? Against us?" she stressed out, attempting to make the others see it from her point of view. Bonnie shook her head. "Unfortunately, as usual, there's nothing that we can do. We're just going to have to keep our eyes on him even more than usual now" she said and the group nodded. 

"Are you sure that they want to help me?" Jeremy asked timidly as Elijah led the way towards where the Martin witches lived. He climbed up the stairs towards apartment doors and walked down the corridor, gesturing for the teenager to follow him. He hesitated a little bit before following him. He didn't particularly want to ask Bonnie, he couldn't bring himself to face her, not since after their row. He needed some time to himself. Elijah stopped outside the last door and rapped on it with his knuckles three times. 

After a few moments the door opened and a young dark skinned teenager appeared in the doorway. He greeted Elijah with a faint smile. "Elijah," he said in greeting. He then turned his attention to Jeremy. "I hear that you are a witch,"he said in an impressed tone of voice and held out his hand."I'm Luka, it's nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So Jeremy meets Luka! What do you think happens next? I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	12. CHAPTER 12

"Witchcraft has been around for centuries. Their origins are unknown but there are various forms of magic. In your past life when you died, you were untapped, meaning that you didn't connect with your witch side," Dr Martin explained to Jeremy when they had settled down into the apartment. Jeremy listened intently to what the man had to say.

"So, when I was reborn I now have my powers?" he asked tentatively. Luka perked up and nodded his head. "Yep!" he said, emphasising the 'p' Elijah chuckled softly at the lad's enthusiasm. The young Martin witch was completely something else unlike his serious father. 

So what source or sources can I draw my power from?" he asked somewhat tentatively. Luka spoke up again. "From nature. Us witches hold a deep connection to nature as we are the servants of nature, if that makes sense. For example, we can draw our power from the elements, which are fire, water, earth and air." he said with a soft laugh. "Many things can fuel a witch's power, for example anger" Dr Martin added. Jeremy hummed softly and nodded his head.

"So that's why I caused my living room to almost engulf in flames completely," he said more to himself but the others heard him. Luka gave a snort. "You did what?!" he asked with shock and indignation. Dr Martin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How did you manage to do that, son?" 

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, I found out that someone who I trusted had betrayed that trust and when I confronted them, I managed to set things alight in my living room. Then everything went black" he explained. "Do you have friends who possess the gift of magic, son?" Dr Martin asked with a strange look in his eyes. Jeremy's first thought was to lie but he decided against it. He didn't particularly want to cause any issues so he nodded his head in confirmation. 

"Yes, I do. She's a Bennett witch. Her name is Bonnie" he said and immediately regretted it. The Martin witch's faces were enough to tell him everything. "Well daymn, she must be powerful then. I thought that the Bennett witch line was eradicated centuries ago" he said with a raised eyebrow and his father nodded his head in agreement. "That's extraordinary," he murmured. Jeremy spoke up once more. "So how can I control it? Can I do spells?" he asked curiously. "And witches can't be compelled, can they?" he asked in a breathless rush. This was becoming exciting to him.

Now that he understood that he was a witch, he would be able to defend himself, like Bonnie! No more would he be trampled underneath his sister who took away his choices too many times, claiming that he didn't know what he was talking about, that he didn't understand and that he would be safer elsewhere. Because he had his magic, he could actually be useful and help out instead of being put away and out of sight. The possibilities were endless and he could hardly sit still. Luka giggled and bounced up and down in his seat. 

Of course, we could even do some now, if you wanted? Something simple?" he looked towards his father for his opinion on the matter and he nodded his head. "Remember that you can channel your magic too, son" he reminded him with a nod. Jeremy tilted his head. "So Luka could channel me and vice versa?" he curiously. He nodded his head with a faint smile. "Yes, something just like that" he confirmed. He could tell that the lad would grow up and do great things one day. It was only a matter of time. Luka jumped up and slammed his hands on the table excitedly. "Let's get this witchy thing started!" he shouted and made the others smile and chuckle softly. 

Elena couldn't believe it. After Bonnie's explanation she still couldn't believe it. "So he's a witch.."she whispered softly to herself and Jenna looked up. "Who's a witch?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. A lot of strange things had been happening lately with seemingly no answers. She didn't want to get paranoid but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Elena coughed and shook her head. "Nope, nobody's a witch, i'm just –" her words got cut off when Jeremy walked into the house after spending the day with the Martin witches and Elijah. 

He had learnt valuable things in such a short space of time and he was grateful that they offered to help him get to grips with his new-found powers. He then learnt that Luka would be starting at the high school and he was looking forward to it. He hoped that he would be able to become closer friends with him but something told him that the moment he met Bonnie, he would forget all about him. He dug his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall outside the kitchen. 

Lying again, are we Elena? Are you really that incapable of telling the truth?" he said with a smirk. "Yes, I'm a witch." he admitted and Jenna's mouth hung open. "W-what, how? I thought that only vampires were real" she muttered to herself, remembering the time when Klaus had taken over Alaric's body. That had been a traumatising experience for her that she didn't particularly want to relive ever again. Jeremy shook his head. "Not just Vampires. Witches and werewolves exist too. I'm extremely sorry for what happened with Alaric," he said genuinely. 

He would have to pick him up on that later, if he ever got the chance to. Jenna breathed a big breath and nodded her head. She was still trying to process everything that had happened. Elena looked guilty too."I thought that I would be doing the right thing," she tried to explain but Jeremy shook his head, walking into the kitchen. "In situations where the supernatural is involved, ignorance isn't bliss. Jenna deserves to know the bare basics. Get her some vervain so that she can't be compelled would be the first port of action," he suggested, squeezing Jenna's shoulder. She turned towards him curiously.

"Can witches be compelled, like werewolves?" she asked curiously. This was still all so new to her yet interesting. Everything she thought to be a myth actually existed. Even though it scared her a little, at least life was a little more interesting. Jeremy shook his head."Nope, werewolves and witches cannot be compelled. Only humans can, hence why they have vervain to resist the compulsion," he explained. "Unless they are Originals!" Elena piped up. Jeremy nodded his head. "Yeah. The first family of vampires to ever be created" he explained. 

Jenna listened to everything that her niece and nephew had to say, impressed. "Wow, I never knew all that," she said with a laugh. "I'm going to have to get some vervain as soon as possible," she added. "But that brings me to my major question. How are you a witch. You're human with no ancestors who have magic, so why do you have magic and not Elena?" she wondered. Jeremy bit his lip. He knew that the question would come up but he wasn't expecting for her to ask so soon. He didn't particularly want to be a hypocrite and so he took a deep breath. He knew that if he refused, Elena would most certainly hold it against him.

"It's complicated," he began and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm a reincarnation of Klaus's brother." He didn't miss the look of shock and fear in his aunt's eyes. "In my previous life, I died at the claws of a werewolf, causing our mother to cast an immortality spell on her children as a way of protecting themselves." "So they became vampires" Jenna concluded and he nodded his head. "That's correct. In my past life, my mother was a witch, but then I died, causing me to be untapped as I never accessed my powers. But when I was reborn, I now have my powers. I still don't understand how it happened, it must have been a higher power that was involved" he said softly. 

"Is Klaus dangerous?" Jenna asked in a soft tone of voice. "Judging by the body switch thingy.." her voice trailed off. Elena sighed and decided to speak up. "Yes, he can be but only if you get in the way of what he wants," she explained. "But I don't think that he'll cause much harm, especially with his reborn brother on the line," she said softly to herself. "But i'm still your family, reborn or not. This doesn't change who I am" Jeremy quickly said. He didn't want them to think that he would leave them for Klaus.

Yes, Klaus is his family but they were his family too and they would always. Jenna and Elena smiled softly. "Of course, Jer" they said practically in unison, causing them to giggle. Then there was a knock at the door. Jenna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, who could that be now?" she asked with a heavy sigh and went out to answer it. The person waiting on the porch was the last person who she wanted to see. 

"John?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : err, i don't know what's going on with AO3 at the moment but I hope that it fixes itself up! Sorry for any confusion! But I hope that you will now enjoy this chapter to the fullest,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	13. CHAPTER 13

Uncle John was back - after all the trouble he had caused, he was back. Neither Jenna, Elena or Jeremy were happy (but they weren't surprised) at his return. Jenna glanced at his suitcase and bag and tried her best to hold in her grimace. "How long are you staying for?" she couldn't help but ask. John turned to look at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, not long" he cryptically replied and made his way up towards the spare room. Jenna groaned and rolled her eyes. 

Out of all the people in the world, he was the one who just had to make an appearance. Elena and Jeremy had the same expressions. "I'll just look up some spell to lock him in his room or something," he muttered and Jenna chuckled but Elena didn't look too happy. 

Jeremy walked into the high school the next week, trying to spot Luka. When he spotted him he grinned and walked over towards him, but Bonnie had already gotten there first. "Of course she has," he muttered underneath his breath and started to walk in the opposite direction when he slammed into a warm chest. 

He blinked for a few moments and looked up, a blush instantly colouring his cheeks and nose. It was Tyler, looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey Tyler," he said in a soft tone of voice. Tyler looked at the teen and gently lifted his chin so that he could look at him. "Jeremy," the older teenager said and said teen couldn't hold back the shiver that rushed up his spine when the elder said his name. 

The way that the male had said his name caused waves of pleasure flow through him and Tyler picked up on this. The lad smelt incredible and it took every inch of willpower to not grab the teen and to bury his face into his neck and to inhale the delectable scent that was coming off from him. 

Ever since he found out that he was a werewolf, everything smelt so lovely, but Jeremy smelt the best. He released his hand from his chin and asked , "are you OK?" he asked gently. Jeremy looked up into his eyes. "I'm OK, but I could be better though" he admitted at last. Tyler smiled softly. "I can make you feel better, if you want" he suggested with a soft smile, a playful light shining in his eyes. Jeremy's eyes lit up. "You can" he asked hopefully, stepping closer towards him, making Tyler's breath hitch when he got another whiff of his scent. 

"With a kiss," he whispered softly and Jeremy blushed. "I want it," he replied in a soft tone as he put his arm on his jacket, wrapping his hand around his rucksack. Tyler grinned and gently wrapped his arms around his waist and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. He was finally kissing Jeremy, the boy whom he had grown to love so much.

He didn't care about the fact that they were kissing outside the school where they had an audience - it was just him and Jeremy. He tasted as good as he smelt and he couldn't help but groan softly into the kiss as Jeremy nipped his bottom lip and pulled away. "Tease" he grumbled but he was smiling. Jeremy giggled and placed another kiss onto his lips. "I know" 

Their little moment was interrupted by Elena. "What are you doing with, Jeremy, Tyler?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's none of your business" Tyler growled underneath his breath in annoyance. Elena huffed and went up to him, pulling him away from her brother. Tyler shrugged her off him with another low growl. "Stefan told you to stay away! Why don't you listen?" she hissed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had walked towards the school, hoping for a normal day when she caught Tyler kissing Jeremy. 

Now Tyler was really angry. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot control whom I'm in love with," he said with a scowl. He didn't particularly want to make a scene, for Jeremy's sake. Jeremy sighed softly and rubbed his temples. He looked around but nobody was really paying attention to them. He looked over at the picnic bench where Bonnie was with Luka. He then turned his attention to Elena. "Elena, please just go. He's not going to hurt me" he said calmly as he could. 

She had been pissing him off lately so much to the point that he couldn't even be in the same room as her for too long without getting annoyed. But Elena wasn't finished. "He could hurt you, he's dangerous" Jeremy was getting more and more annoyed with each word she was saying. "I can protect myself, thanks very much, now can you please leave" he said in a soft tone of voice but it was cold. Elena flinched at the tone but she still held his ground. 

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, just because you're a witch you think that you can boss me around?! Watch when —" she didn't get to finish because Jeremy's anger had fuelled his magic, causing flames to burst from his hands and he jumped up to press his hands together, trying to keep himself in check. He had gotten strange looks from people which only made him panic more. "Elena. Leave. Now!" he barked.

Tyler had jumped towards the side when it happened and Elena backed away fearfully. Suddenly a voice came up from behind her. "I think that you should go." It was Luka with Bonnie at his side who looked on with a worried expression on her face. This time Elena didn't need to be told twice before she turned around and went into the school. 

Jeremy had calmed down since Elena had left. "Thanks, Luka," he said gratefully. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if he had never stepped in as he did. He probably would have caused a lot more damage then. He looked at his hands. The flames were gone but they left his hands unharmed. There wasn't so much of a scratch left on his hands. Tyler looked at his hands. It didn't matter if he was a witch. He himself was a werewolf. He just wondered why he never told him about it. Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "You two know each other?" she asked. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or surprised. 

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah he and his dad were teaching me about magic and how to control it.." he said and his words trailed off. Bonnie just raised her eyebrows again but didn't comment on it. Her and Jeremy weren't particularly on speaking terms at the moment but she didn't want to make things awkward. Luka looked sheepish beside her. "Sorry," he muttered. Bonnie just smiled softly despite herself and rolled her eyes. She hadn't known him for that long and she already knew that he would be quite a handful to deal with. 

The school bell ringing indicated that lessons had started and they were forced to scatter. Tyler took Jeremy away and whispered softly. "It's okay. I still love you, you know that right?" he whispered softly and ran his hand down his cheek. Jeremy nodded his head and smiled softly. "I know. And I'm so grateful" he said with a whisper, kissing his lips once again. "I'm sorry that I never told you, I was going to but —" his words were cut off with another kiss. "It's OK" he reassured him.

"So Jeremy knows Luka?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie nodded her head. "Yeah, though I find it a little strange how they met" she said softly to herself. "Do you think that he knows Elijah? Him and his dad?" she asked again. Bonnie sighed. "It's possible, it's possible." Elena spoke up. "Then we ask him for information, it shouldn't be too difficult," she suggested. They must know something. 

Bonnie bit her lip. It was tempting, but she didn't want him to get hurt as a result. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything" she muttered as she went off to the Grill to meet Luka. She went inside and she found him by the pool table. She smiled and waved. "Hey, wassup?" he called cheerfully out to her as she made her way over towards him. 

"Heya, were you thinking of playing pool all on your own?" she asked in a teasing tone of voice.The teen just grinned. "I was, but then you came along and saved me from the embarrassment that I would have faced, so thank you" he said jokingly and Bonnie mock bowed, making him laugh. She put her coat down on a random chair and grabbed one of the pool sticks and walked around the table until she found her spot. "Soo.." she started. Luka looked up. She had to get on with it and ask questions. No beating around the bush this time. 

"Wassup?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you and your dad move here, to Mystic Falls?" she didn't miss the panicked expression that went over his face before he came up with an excuse. "We moved here because it was quiet and all, yaknow. We needed space away from the city after my sister went missing. Dad's never been the same since she was taken. We've been trying to look for her" he immediately regretted the last part. Damn Bonnie for being so easy to talk to!

He scratched the back of his neck and he hoped that she wouldn't ask questions. Unfortunately he wasn't that fortunate because she asked, "who took her?" in a curious tone of voice. "Well, she went missing and my father thought that someone must have taken her" he said with a somewhat awkward laugh. He needed to keep himself in check. He had slipped up one too many times that day. He couldn't believe that this was happening! He was better than this. He rubbed at his temples. He just wanted the day to be over and done with. 

He wanted to change the subject but he didn't get the chance to speak before Bonnie spoke up again, saying : "My friend wants to meet you, is that OK?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing, I don't mind" it wasn't as if he had anything to do anyway. Bonnie grinned as he agreed, pulling on his arm out of the place towards Elena's house. Caroline was there to meet him. She had told Jeremy that Luka was coming over and they needed to do something, so he said that they could borrow his living room as it was now repaired. 

His aunt and John would have asked questions if he hadn't gotten someone else to repair the damage straight away. He was suspicious at first but when they told him about Luka he shrugged it off. Even though he hadn't met the other teen for that long, he felt like he trusted him. 

He said that he was on a date with Tyler so he wouldn't be present but would be there later. The girls hoped that they would have enough time to do what they needed to do. They needed answers and they needed them fast, especially sinceKlaus was so close. "I feel really bad but we need to do this" Caroline whispered to Bonnie once she had placed a spell on him and laid him out on the floor. They needed to work fast before Jeremy arrived.

"Who are you working for?" she asked him, holding his head in her lap. "I'm working with Elijah, against Klaus" he responded in a sluggish tone of voice. "Why are you working with Elijah against him?" Caroline asked. Luka was starting to slip but she couldn't let that happen. She lightly shook his arm to make him listen to her. "Klaus took Greta and my father wants revenge" he whispered. He didn't even know what he was saying. Once the spell had been put underneath him he just went under. 

"How do you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked as she drew more power from the lit candles. "After the sacrifice… KlKlaus will become weak.. Vulnerable.. It's our only chance" he replied in a dazed tone. Caroline was in shock. "After the sacrifice??" she asked desperately. Luka just repeated, "He will become vulnerable.. Weak.." he repeated. "How do you kill an original?" she asked but Luka tried to fight her off. "Please, don't, he'll kill me if I tell you!" he struggled against her grip but Bonnie wasn't going to be letting her go. "How?" he asked again. "The curse.. The doppelganger, Elena has to die" he said at last before fainting with the effort. 

Just then the door unlocked and the girls scrambled to get everything away. But it was too late. He saw the young witch on the floor and gasped. He looked at the two girls and his voice was deadly. "What. Did. You. Do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So Bonnie and co. force Luka to tell him what he knows! We're so close to all the exciting bits hahaha 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	14. CHAPTER 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! character death

Jeremy had enjoyed his date with Tyler, but the enjoyable night was ruined when he had returned home and found the scene. He had seen Luka on the floor, the candles lit and the bowl of water next to him while Bonnie sitting above him, holding his head in her lap with Caroline peering over into his face when they had seen him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His magic was crawling underneath the surface and he couldn't afford to get out of control the second time in one day. He tried his very best to keep calm and collected, even though he was burning with rage inside.

Bonnie rushed to explain, saying : "h - he fainted and me and Caroline were trying to help him" she gasped as she tried to defend herself. But Jeremy wasn't having any of it. "You know what, I'm glad that you chose my house to carry out your little scheme," he started as he walked closer to them and bent down so that he was eye level with them. "So that I could catch you right in the act" he said cooly. Caroline started to get nervous and shifted around a little. 

Jeremy noticed this and scoffed. "Starting to get a little nervous there, little vampire?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as the girl looked at him shocked. "You two," he addressed the two in a calm but dangerous tone of voice. Stefan was with Elena at the lakehouse, Jenna was at her university and uncle John was who knows where but he didn't really care. The house was free at the moment and he was going to be making good use of the time. 

"You two are going to go home. Right now" his voice left no room for any sort of arguments. Caroline tried to protest but Jeremy just held up his hand, silencing her. "Go home. Right now. I made a stupid mistake in trusting you two, now look what you've done" he said with disgust as the two got up to leave, not wanting to be in his presence any longer. After they had left he sighed softly and rubbed at his temples, trying to think of what to do. Unfortunately, he never had Dr Martin's contact details so he couldn't do anything. 

Suddenly Luka awoke with a gasp and frantically looked around. "W-why did I say those things?!" he practically screamed in a panic and Jeremy quickly lunged at the other teenager and gripped his shoulders, trying to make him come to his senses. "Hey, hey, look at me—" he said, trying to make the teenager look at him. Luka finally looked up at him with a confused expression written over his face. "You're OK. Everything is going to be OK" he said, but it sounded fake to his ears. 

He didn't know what Bonnie had done, but whatever it was, it was serious and must have messed him up quite a bit. Luka shook his head rapidly, breathless. "No, you don't understand!" he yelled, jumping up onto his feet. "She made me reveal everything, he's going to kill me!" he said in a panic, trying to find his things. Jeremy was increasingly confused and he also got up, his eyebrows furrowing. "About what?" he asked softly. Did he even want to know? 

Luka sighed and picked up his bag, fiddling with the strings. "Bonnie made me reveal everything. She put me underneath a spell so that I'd tell hey that I was working with Elijah," he explained. The only reason why he revealed this was because Jeremy had been introduced to him and his father, Elijah with them. Jeremy took a step forward. "There's something that you're not telling me. Tell me the truth, Luka. What's going on," he said seriously, his eyes boring into the other witch. 

Luka's heart hammered in his chest and he started to feel faint. He licked his dry lips and turned to run out of the house."I can't.." he whispered hoarsely. Jeremy wasn't going to be letting him get away. He waited for a few moments before he quickly snuffed out the candles and put the bowl of water away before he rushed outside and jumped into his truck. Thankfully he remembered where the father and son lived so he would be able to locate them quickly. 

He turned the ignition on and sped down the road. He had to get answers. There was something going on, he could sense it in his soul, it was creeping through his system like a disease, eating him from the inside out. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was beating so fast he thought that it was going to jump out of his chest due to the pressure. After what felt like hours but in reality was just minutes, he arrived at where the Martins lived. He quickly parked his car on a small side road and prayed that it didn't get stolen as he jumped out and locked it. 

If he was more advanced in his magic he probably would have done some sort of invisibility spell to cloak it but he'd probably forgot where it was and there was no time for that now. He raced into the apartment complex and sped up the stairs, almost tripping up the stairs in his haste to get to his destination. He soon arrived on the correct floor and raced down the corridor, almost slamming into the door. He burst it open and gasped in horror, his knees almost giving out as he could no longer support his weight on his feet. 

It was Luka. Burnt to a shrivel, lying on the floor with his distraught father searching frantically for a way to try and bring him back. His young face was almost unrecognisable as it had succumbed to the flames. A young life had been taken too soon. Way too soon. But it was too late. There was nothing that could be done. The spirits wouldn't permit to bring him back Dr Martin was scrambling through his books, tears running down his face and sobs bursting from his chest, mumbling incoherent latin incantations, fruitlessly trying to search for some dark spell to grant his child's life. He had already lost one child and now he had lost another. He regretted performing the spell to attempt to dagger the noble Original. He selfishly had put his sons life at risk and now he payed the price. But he knew one thing. The Mikaelson family brought nothing but pain and death to whoever they came in contact with. Everything and everyone they touched destroyed. He looked like a wreck. This man had just lost his son and all he could do was watch. The man suddenly snapped his head up and his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Then his expression quickly turned to anger as he stormed forward and grabbed his collar, shaking him so hard that his teeth rattled. His dark, stormy eyes held nothing but vengeance as he looked down at the boy as if he was the dirt and filth underneath his shoes. 

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he roared, shouting right into his face and Jeremy winced his eyes, filling up with tears as it suddenly hit him that the young witch was dead and he wasn't coming back. He choked back a sob. He had to be strong. "No, it was Bonnie —" he tried to protest but Dr Martin just growled loudly and threw him towards the side before storming out of the apartment, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Jeremy crouched down and tried not to look at Luka's burnt body. He winced and his eyes blurred up with tears. 

He had only met him for a short while but he hoped that he would be friends with the young witch. He knelt by his body and cried, praying that he would be at peace in the afterlife. His life had been taken away from him harshly and he deserved peace. After he prayed he grabbed the couch blanket and draped it over his body and arranged it in a proper manner. He didn't know what to do. 

He would have to bury him if his father never had the mental strength to bury his son - every parents' worst nightmare. No parent should have to bury their own child, especially if they were so young. 

He was briefly reminded of his past life. He had to be buried but then he was reborn - would the same thing happen to Luka? If it did happen, it wouldn't happen until thousands of years later. He tried to calm himself down the best he could before he wrapped his jacket around himself. He suddenly felt very cold. He decided to make his way to the Grill. What a horrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : I'm sorry for the angst and short chapter! But it needed to happen as we build up the plot! 
> 
> Another chapter will be released soon after. This will be dealing with the aftermath of the recent events. 
> 
> PS : I teared up as I wrote this - I remembered the episode from the show and it broke my heart. I honestly think that his death was completely unfair and was completely in Bonnie's hands. His death really hit me hard :(
> 
> It was her selfishness for answers that caused his death. In my opinion, she didn't deserve to have her magic after she pulled that stunt. But anyways yeah 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	15. CHAPTER 15

Jeremy had made his way towards the Grill when he had seen fire. He immediately panicked and parked his car on a side road before jumping out and rushing into the partially burning building, pushing past screaming and panicking civilians. The tables and chairs were ablaze and he coughed heavily as his eyes started to sting. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest as he tried to see who or what the cause of the situation was. This had never happened before and his heart leapt towards his throat in dread. 

It was Dr Martin with Bonnie, threatening her. He was turning towards every point in the restaurant, setting things alight by just looking at it. Then he set the bar table on fire and the windows smashed. That was when Jeremy knew that he had to be stopped. The man was grieving, he understood that but he was hurting people in the process and someone could get badly hurt. He took several careful steps towards the man. The fire became hotter, he could feel it against his skin and clothes. 

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't burn you where you stand?!" his voice boomed over the crackle and flickering of the flames. By now, Jeremy's eyes were burning and blurred with unshed smoke induced tears as he took dangerous steps towards the two. He swallowed audibly before lifting up his voice."You don't have to do this!" he shouted hoarsely over the roar of the flames. He hated how weak he sounded. Bonnie turned towards him with tears in her eyes. 

Her expression alone was enough to knock the breath out of him. Regret, sadness, betrayal and the tiniest hint of relief was in her eyes. Jonas whirled around and cursed at him. "Don't defend her! This is your fault too!" he roared, causing the flames to rise higher. The situation was extremely dangerous now. Jeremy shook his head. "Luka's death could have been avoided, I agree.." he whispered hoarsely. "But hurting others in the process isn't the way to go" he tried to explain as he hacked and coughed because of the smoke and flames. 

His knees trembled softly as he tried his best to hold himself up. He felt so overwhelmed and he just wanted it to stop. The last thing he saw was Jonas's wild eyes before he saw black, crumpling down on the floor, finally succumbing to the darkness that surrounded him. When he finally opened his eyes, he was on the couch of the Salvatore boarding house. Jeremy groaned. He was here yet again. He made his way to get off but someone whooshed in front of him to pin him back down. 

"Oh no you don't, you've caused enough trouble already, Little Gilbert" came the snarky tone of Damon Salvatore. Jeremy scoffed and violently shrugged him off, stepping into his shoes to go home, but someone grabbed him and put him down on the couch once again. "You don't listen, do Jeremy? Just do as we say and sit down" came the exasperated voice of Stefan. Jeremy scowled. "You are in absolutely no position to tell me what to do, Salvatore!" he spat and shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"I'm sick and fucking tired of people thinking that they can just run my life! It's not your choice to make! It's mine! Why can't people just accept that??!" Jeremy growled out and tugged at his hair in frustration. Damon had enough. "You wanna know what happened?! Yeah well, Jonas is dead and so is Luka, whatever his name was!" Jeremy used his magic to throw him against the wall, Damon groaning from the impact that his head made with the wall.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" he roared out in a rage. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. He had enough of the needless deaths and destruction. He could only take so much. Everything was too much as he started to sob and cough, bitter tears rolling down his cheeks, his body trembling. 

"This happened because of you. Everything is your fault because you can't stay out of our lives! Bodies keep on piling up, because of you! How many more people have to suffer?! Huh? Oh my fucking goodness me, when will you come to your senses?!" Jeremy was crying at this point, grabbing his hair in frustration as he paced up and down as he tried to calm himself down. "I can't do this anymore, I can't.." he whispered hoarsely as he crumpled himself on the floor, curling up into a ball as he wept, his body wracking with sobs.

Damon and Stefan had the decency to look somewhat guilty after Jeremy spoke those words. All the deaths that happened so far had stemmed from the Mystic Falls gang. Some of the deaths had been collateral damage, some of the deaths had been directly caused because of them. But they were too proud to admit it. Elena needed to be protected, hence the deaths. Especially since Klaus was hell - bent on breaking the curse, these deaths were needed, as sad as it was.

All of them had been forced to grow up at such a young age to keep up with the supernatural world. Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, even Matt and Tyler. Before, death was something that wasn't spoken about. But ever since the supernatural had entered their lives, they had somewhat been desensitised towards the concept of death. Everyone had lost someone, either a family member or friend at the hands of the supernatural. Ignorance was not bliss and because of this, people needlessly got hurt. 

After a few moments of quiet, Stefan spoke up. "You have to understand that your sister needs help. Elena is in danger. Every single day the danger gets closer and closer and we have to protect her from harm. Surely you understand that, right? Klaus is determined to complete the sacrifice and we have to try and stop him. Everyone is on board with this," he tried to explain. Damon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Even though he agreed with his brother, what he said wasn't really appropriate given the current circumstances.

Stefan just ignored him. He was determined to protect Elena, even if he hurt people, or even himself in the process. Jeremy just laughed. A harsh, bitter and mirthless laugh came from his chest. "The only reason why you are even bothering to protect her is because she looks like Katherine. Tell me Stefan, would you be as determined to protect my sister if she never looked like your ex girlfriend?" he sneered, looking at Stefan's speechless expression.

"Exactly! That's exactly what I thought! You don't give a total fuck, only because she's the doppelganger. If you had just kept away from her, none of this would have happened! Just admit it, all of these horrible things keep on happening, because of you two" he said with disgust dripping from his tone as he stormed out of the Salvatore boarding house and slammed the door so hard that the glass rattled, making the two vampires flinch. 

Neither of them said anything. Everything had already been said but they were not going to be admitting the truth anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : sorry for the delay in updating! I had alot of things to do concerning college, hence the slow update! Hopefully things will pick up again soon, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	16. CHAPTER 16

Jeremy was not in the mood to speak to anyone. Not even Elijah or Klaus. He shut everyone out. He used part of the Gilbert fund to give the Martin witches the funeral that they deserved. They had been caught up in vampire drama and it ended up in their deaths.

A dear father and son perished together on the journey to rescue their loved one from the claws of Klaus.. His brother. He didn't know what to think. Maybe his sister wanted to go off with him? 

He sighed deeply as he flicked through the texts that the Martins had given him as a gift. They didn't deserve this. Jeremy could see himself becoming friends with Luka, his father could have become his mentor as well. He had gotten two of the highest quality coffins that he could find, (the money that their parents left behind enabled him to do this).He also had gotten people to bury them and he said some simple wiccan rights in order to enable them a smooth journey into the afterlife. 

He was currently holed up in his room, only going out of his room to eat necessary meals and complete his hygiene routine, apart from that he spent his time studying. Studying magic. He wished that Bonnie's grams were still alive. That way Bonnie and him could have had the same teacher and could have bonded over the wonders of magic and could have had a strong friendship, but of course Elena had to ruin everything by begging her to open the tomb, resulting in the death of the older woman. 

He clenched his fist on the pages of the text, feeling his anger rise up inside him. He had to be better than this. He couldn't go underneath the waves of emotions and let his heart guide his path instead of his head. 'always choose you're head over your heart, Jeremy' he whispered softly to himself as he looked at the various spells that were written down. There were spells ranging from healing spells to even love spells. Jeremy snickered to himself, suddenly thinking of Harry Potter for one strange moment. 

But there was one spell that immediately caught his attention. It looked demonic and dark in nature. He remembered Jonas's words to him regarding different types of magic. 'Never practice dark magic. The darkness creeps into your heart and ruins your soul. Only practice what's linked to nature. Only practice what is natural' he had told him, Luka nodding his head in agreement with his father's words, a serious look in his eyes. So why was there a death spell in the grimorie? Surely something like that should be ripped out and burned?

He took a glance at the page. There was a thick skull in the middle of the page with thorns growing out of crevices, the incantations written in curvy latin all around it. He couldn't understand what it meant, but whatever it did it had to be devilish. He stared at it and his heart leapt and pounded in his chest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't even want to look at the ingredients needed for such a spell. They looked tricky to acquire. He wondered to himself for a few moments if they had cast a spell similar to this. 

He thought that he would be truly traumatised by it and so he quickly flicked over it, not wanting to be seeing that sort of thing again. He had a good mind to rip out that certain spell and burn it, but he didn't like messy books. It was one of his pet peeves. He sighed softly as he swung his legs and got himself out of bed. He was feeling more exhausted than usual. He needed some fresh air. 

He got his coat and shoes on and debated whether to leave from the front door or his window. He couldn't bear to be even near anyone else so he decided to leave from his window, making sure that it was open so that he could climb back up into his room once he returned. It was easy to exit from his bedroom window as there was a tree that he could easily latch himself onto and descend carefully down. 

He wanted to be away from the hustle and bustle of the small town and so he escaped to the woods. He dug his hands deep into his jacket pockets and walked through, feeling the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet, the earthy, rainy scent of the soil and trees, the gentle rush of wind through the leaves. Nature in its purest form. He walked further and deeper into the woods, not caring how far away from home he was. 

He stood in the middle of the forest and closed his eyes, breathing in and out. In through his nose and out through his mouth. He calmed his warring heart and troubled mind, even if it was for a few moments. He desperately wanted peace and quiet. But there was never peace and quiet in the Supernatural Central, aka Mystic Falls. Suddenly he remembered a weather spell from the grimorie he was reading. He bit his lip and debated. 

This was the first time he would have ever cast a proper spell and he was wondering how it would turn out. He decided to try it out. It couldn't hurt, right? Plus it was directly linked to nature, so no harm done. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before calling out the incantation, feeling the air around and above him shift. A light rain shower was cascading down. The sound of the rainwater hitting the leaves was the balm to his soul. Therapy was expensive. But nature was free. 

Suddenly there was a rustle and a snap of a twig. There was someone heading this way. The young reincarnated teenage witch clenched his fists and steeled himself, ready to fight if needs be. Who had decided to disturb his peace now? Just when he was finally feeling calm after the turbulent events over the past weeks and months. The rain was starting to clear and the sun peeked through the clouds, leaving the earth shiny and wet, leaving a thick, rich and earthy scent behind. 

"Well done with that spell little one, Kol and Finn would be proud" the voice spoke. He whirled around. It was Klaus. In his own body. Jeremy's eyes widened, suddenly not knowing how to speak or what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : consider this 'the calm before the storm' chapter. Things will definitely pick up after from this episode. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst guys, but it has to be addressed. Hopefully you don't think that I don't go overboard with the exposing, but yeah, call it what you will. 
> 
> Jeremy will be calling people's faults out, but this doesn't condone his own flaws. After all, he's a 16 year old kid who's often swept underneath the rug and forgotten about. He's lost so much, just like the others.

The rest of the days passed by in a blur. It was so surprising to see Klaus in his own body once more and no longer possessing his history teacher. He felt uneasy though, because he knew what was going to happen but he knew that he couldn't stop it. Some of the group were currently gathered at the Salvatore Boarding house where they were getting ready for Klaus. 

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Alaric. Jenna immediately grabbed a crossbow and aimed right at him, telling "get away from me! Get back!" she yelled out in a panic. Alaric put his hands up when everyone was getting ready to attack him if needs be. But Jenna wasn't so convinced. She raised an eyebrow, extremely skeptical, her finger poised on the trigger.

Everyone waited with bated breaths. "Well when we were together, we—" Alaric started and Jenna yelled, "OK, OK it's him!" and lowered the gun down, heaving a sigh of relief. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly despite himself. "So what do we do?" Elena asked softly. "We just have to wait and see what happens," Jeremy said, his voice void of all emotion as he stared ahead at the wall.

Damon harshly cursed and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to see if I can postpone the ritual," he muttered as he sped out of the house. Nobody stopped him. Jeremy just sighed softly and shook his head. "He's going to end up getting himself killed," he murmured softly, rubbing his temples. He just wanted to sleep and hope to wake up in another time and place. He couldn't keep still. 

He felt a little bad for feeling so restless when his sister was the most at risk here because she was practically about to be sacrificed but he had feelings too but he couldn't be too dramatic about it. 

Everyone was stressed out about it and tried to put it off for long as possible but they had to accept the truth. The ritual would definitely go ahead and they would be forced to watch the events unfold. Until Damon rushed back in and stormed over to Elena, his blue eyes shining with determination.

"We don't even know if Elijah's stupid potion is going to work," he bit out as he cornered her, Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to back away from the situation. He suddenly bit down into his wrist and forced his wound into her mouth, making her drink his blood. Nobody spoke for a few moments. 

Then all hell broke loose. Stefan lunged for him immediately, his vampire features all out as he grabbed Damon by his throat and squeezed hard, crushing on his windpipe. "What did you do?! She'll come back a vampire! She doesn't deserve this!" he screamed in anger and shook his brother, slapping him around the face. Jenna was curdled up on the sofa in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. 

The supernatural world was still new to her, even if Jeremy and Elena had told them what they knew. Seeing it in front of your eyes was scary. Alaric had a disappointed expression shining in his eyes. Jeremy just looked on with a blank expression clouded over his features. "If she came back a vampire, so be it. Then nobody would be risking their lives for her," he spoke in an emotionless tone of voice, his usually warm brown eyes empty. 

Everything in his life was so fucked up that he had become somewhat desensitised to certain things. It didn't really surprise him. After continuous mysterious deaths and accidents, it eventually became the norm. 

He knew what he was saying was heartless and cruel but it had to be said. "We've already lost so much…" his breath shuddered. "At least then Elena would be with you both till the end of her immortal days" he whispered softly and looked down at the floor, tears blurring his vision, stinging his eyes. Jenna gasped in shock. 

"Jeremy.. How could you say such a thing?" she whispered, completely aghast at the words her nephew spoke. Damon and Stefan looked at him coldly, but the boy didn't care. Jeremy was finished with the bullshit and refused to take it no longer. Alaric suddenly said,"I'm going to take Jenna home," he said in a low tone of voice, not that anyone was really concentrating on what he was saying and he took his time to gather up his things and ushered her out, shutting the door firmly behind him. Nobody spoke for a few moments after that. Everyone couldn't believe the words coming out of the young teenagers mouth. 

Elena's eyes shone with betrayal, tears already streaming down her face, trembling against Stefan who held for for support who held her close to him, rubbing his hands to and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. She couldn't believe that her brother would say such a thing. She didn't want this. This wasn't her fault. Damon just had a disappointed, cold harsh look in his stormy blue eyes. 

"How much more can we take? How many more people have to die?!" his voice rose and Elena flinched, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He shot up from his seat on the floor, clenching his hands into fists. He could feel his magic itching underneath the surface and he had to keep himself in check. "Everyone is at risk here, it's not just Elena. Yes, Elena is going to be used in the sacrifice and as much as it hurts me, I'm not going to be risking my life to stop him, as cruel as that may sound. I'm sorry for being extremely selfish but I'm sick of people getting hurt and dying!" he yelled, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

"Every death.." he took a deep breath, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "And every accident stems back to us, whether or not we were directly involved, it had something to do with us. Just a couple of days ago a son and father lost their lives because of us!" he grabbed at his hair, taking heaving breaths. Nobody spoke for a few moments until Elena found her voice. She stormed up towards him, thunder shining in her eyes. She had enough of Jeremy's selfishness and childishness and it was time to teach him a lesson. 

"You are one _selfish_ and arrogant little boy, Jeremy! After _everything_ we've done to keep you and everyone else safe, this is the thanks that we get?! After everything we've done for you! You think I asked to be this stupid fucking doppelganger?! You think I wanted this?! You think that I genuinely enjoy being in the middle of supernatural drama?!" she looked at him, eyes wild. Jeremy just scoffed. "You've always loved being in the centre of attention!" he sneered. "Just like Caroline, no wonder you two are best buddies!" 

she screamed and spat at him, pushing him back harshly, slapping his face repeatedly, taking out her anger and stress on him. Jeremy took every hit, slap and word. He was done fighting. He was done. His sister was no longer acting mature and level headed. 

She only cared when it concerned her. She only really cared about herself so she could taunt and say, "I told you so" when things didn't go according to plan. She thought that the world revolved around her and that people had to be at her beck and call. He hated seeing his once loving sister becoming grating and selfish. Just like Katherine, possibly even worse. He just took her hands off his chest which were clutching at his jacket and looked down at her. 

"You know what, Elena?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. "You say that you aren't Katherine, but in reality you are just like her. Damon scowled and growled. "How dare you? She's nothing like Katherine! She's completely different!" he spat, his eyes flashing in anger at the slander Elena was getting. Jeremy just ignored him. 

"Putting the safety of yourself above others, willingly allow your friends and their relatives to get hurt when you want something.." he whispered softly, his voice trailing off as he hinted at the death of Bonnie's grams. "You put yourself into this false sense of security," he walked away from her, suddenly not wanting to be near her even though they were in the same room. 

"—That everything is going to be OK. As long as everything is going well for you, you don't give a fuck." He spoke softly, suddenly feeling tired. He was sick of screaming, of fighting. If they didn't listen then they didn't listen. He wasn't going to force them to do anything. "You say that I'm selfish, yet you keep the important bits of information away from me. You say that I'm selfish yet you lied to me about Vicki, about Anna and forced my memories of them to be compelled away. Who's the selfish one now? Even our parents.." 

He gave a bitter laugh and Elena stumbled back. "Begging and begging them to take you home after that godforsaken party, and now look where they ended up? Keeping information away from Jenna, she got hurt. Everyone breaks their backs for you, even your little boy toys over here," he gestured towards Stefan and Damon in a flippant manner who looked at him as if he was the dust underneath their shoes. They didn't even realise that they were being strung along like a couple of puppets by the same person they swore who was nothing like Katherine, their former lover.

"As for me, Elena -" Jeremy spoke again. "I refuse, and I repeat, _refuse_ to adjust my boundaries for your blatant disrespect to my health and happiness. You have to fucking grow up and realise that not everything is about you. It never was and it never will!" he breathed in and out deeply, taking in big gulps of air to try and stave off a possible incoming panic attack. 

"You were just dragged into the middle of it because of this fucking curse!" he exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated with the flawless lack of understanding and respect. "I may be younger than you," he scoffed, shaking his head. "But that does _not_ give you the red light for making decisions that you should absolutely have no say in

But both were fighting for her, once again putting their brotherly relationship at stake for all one girl. Jeremy had seen it all unfold and he was sick of it. He was disgusted how they threw away their relationship for a girl. Sibling relationships and family were the most important than any romantic one, he thought to himself.

"Everyone goes _on and on_ about how you're in danger, that you're the one that so _desperately_ needs to be helped, but for a single moment you don't take a step back and maybe think that they're lives are at risk too. You say that you don't want to be saved yet you actively beg and beg for your little knights in shining armour to —"

_SLAP!_

Damon had slapped him harshly against the cheek that he almost saw stars. But he didn't care. His mental health was practically in tatters, his physical pain was nothing compared to the mental wounds that nobody bothered to talk to him about. He only had Tyler who actually gave a damn, and maybe Jenna but even her attention was mostly on Elena. Jeremy hated John and he didn't particularly care about what he thought. "Get out." Stefan spat out, his voice laced with venom, his eyes flickering between red and his natural green colour. 

He almost had the urge to turn him into a vampire then and there, ultimately stripping him of his magic that he recently possessed but he didn't want to be like Damon, turning people left and right and then carelessly forgetting about them, resulting in their deaths because they never had guidance. Stefan swore again and again that he would never be like his elder brother. He was better than that. "The door is that way, Go!" Stefan snapped, stepping forward when the boy never moved. 

Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his things and headed to the door. "You didn't have to tell me twice. Congratulations falling for yet _another_ Petrova Doppelganger and putting your brotherly relationship at stake! Hopefully we'll all get out alive when all this is over" he sneered, his eyes hard and harsh. "Its all up to God now, congratulations for fucking everything up, once again! Putting everyone around you at risk for a girl who couldn't even give a shit about you!" Damon knew that was a dig against him and he flinched despite himself. 

He refused to be butthurt by a teenager's words but deep down somewhere in his soul, he knew the truth but he was too proud to admit it. He clenched his fits and trembled with rage as he stared after the boy who slammed the door so hard that the glass shook. His last words had an effect on him. He just prayed that they would all get out of this situation alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : over two thousand reads, everyone! 💕💕 Thank you so much for your support with this story, it really spurrs me on to write even more great things for you all! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	18. CHAPTER 18

After Jeremy’s rant, the group only had a little time left before Klaus would come and collect Elena and complete the overdue ritual. Elena had ordered Stefan to close her eye while she was taken away to the quarry where she would be sacrificed. In her spelled ring of fire, she noticed that the vampire sacrifice or the werewolf sacrifice wasn’t any of her family or friends. 

Something inside of her had half expected it since Damon and Stefa had countlessly interfered even when Elijah and Klaus had given explicit instructions not to interfere with the plans nor to run away. She paced up and down in the spelled circle, too restless to even stay still. 

She still wondered if there was any hope left for them to not perform the ritual, but those hopes were harshly dashed as she heard Greta, Klaus’s witch mentioned, “It’s time.” Elena took a shuddering deep breath as the wind whipped her hair around her face, the sparks from the flames and smoke nipping at her skin. This was it. She was going to be sacrificed for the notorious Klaus Mikaelson, and there was nowhere to run or hide. 

— — —

Jeremy had arrived at the Old Witch House. There he was met by Bonnie. “I’m going to kill Klaus.” She said with conviction and Jeremy felt like his heart was almost going to fall out of his chest at her words. He took deep shuddering breaths. "Channeling that much power is going to kill you," he breathlessly rushed out, praying that she would somewhat change her mind. She shook her head fervently. "Nono, I have to do this Jeremy," she said with such conviction that it almost scared him. "But—" 

He tried to protest but a voice came from behind him. "I'm going to kill him myself." Jeremy whirled around on the spot to see Elijah walk in, a determined look in his eyes. Jeremy's heart pounded erratically, he didn't care if the Original heard it. "Wh—I—" he spluttered but no words came out of his mouth. Elijah noticed this and came closer towards him, putting a gentle hand on his head, making him flinch softly away from him. Elijah ignored the pang of pain in his heart.

"You lied to me.." he whispered brokenly, his heart aching, chest constricting as he finally realised the truth that was being kept from him. "You were going to kill him this entire time, even if Elena was going to be brought back to life after the ritual.." he carried on, ignoring the looks that he got around him. He didn't understand why it hurt so much but it did. First his sister and now his brother. 

He felt the familiar burn of tears well behind his eyes and he swallowed the lump of pain in his throat, his hands clenched in fists by his sides. Bonnie spoke up after a while and shared a look with John who had emerged not long after, keeping in the shadows. "You can't interrupt this, Jeremy!" she hissed with desperation. She knew that he would be angry, hence why she told him at the last minute. 

"John is going to sacrifice himself for Elena so that she doesn't have to come back a vampire," she further explained but Jeremy just gave out a cry of anger, stunning everyone present. "AGAIN someone is dying for the sake of Elena! This time her own biological father. She really can't keep any parents or guardians, they all die because of her!" he laughed harshly as he turned away, unable to look at anyone. "Do you hate your sister?!" John barked in anger, his eyes flashing. 

"I'd happily sacrifice my life for Elena if it means that she won't come back a monster!" he spat, disgust and disdain lacing his tone of voice as he glared deeply at Elijah, who ignored what he said. "Is it bad that I just want my fucking family and friends to survive instead of them dying like flies because of one girl?" he sneered with cold eyes. "I'd happily accept Elena being a vampire, if it means that she can string along the Salvatores with her, just like Katherine!" he ranted out, not caring about what he was saying. 

"She's nothing like Katherine!" Bonnie shouted, getting tired of the teens outburst. "Oh shut up, Bonnie!" he snapped, making Bonnie flinch but Jeremy couldn't care less. He was way too angry. He rushed over to the door but was thrown back. "What did you do?!" he growled out. He looked out of the window. The moon was getting higher in the sky, the streaks of moonlight casting a soft glow in the dilapidated building. 

Bonnie ignored his cries of protests and had begun to chant the spell for the soul transfer for Elena while placing her hands on either side of his head. Elijah had gone outside by this point, Damon rushing up to him, causing an argument to arise between them with Elijah eventually snapping Damon's neck because of his defiance and blatant disrespectful attitude towards him. 

"It's done," Bonnie murmured softly to John who nodded at the young witch gratefully. He was glad that Elena wouldn't be turning into the monster that he vowed he would protect her from, even if he failed in that aspect, the least he could do was to help her in the end. Jeremy looked on with a bitter expression on his face as he looked away. "It's time," Elijah spoke up eventually. Jeremy looked out of the window again to see the moon reach its peak. 

On any other night he would have enjoyed the sight but now he dreaded it, nerves gnawing at his gut. Bonnie stood up, her face determined, a cold look in her eyes. "Let's finish this, once and for all." Jeremy could swear that his blood ran cold at her tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : I know I keep teasing y'all hahah but the ritual DEFINITELY takes place in the next chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry for the late updates, as usual college work has been drowning me and demotivating me to write anything lately, but here we are! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xxx


	19. CHAPTER 19

Jeremy ran towards the door but was immediately pushed back because of the magical barrier. He growled and tried again and again but he was continuously blocked because of the spell. He wondered for a few moments if he could escape via the window but he immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. Bonnie just gave him an apologetic look as she went off with Elijah. 

Jeremy spared a look at John but he couldn't do it. His hands started to glow red as he clawed at the barrier, eventually bringing it down. John gasped and looked in amazement, never seeing anything like that in his life. 

The ordeal had weakened him quite a bit but there was no time to rest. He had to get down towards the quarry like his life depended on doing so. He wiped his nose which was bleeding slightly and he ran out, stumbling softly as he went, sparing a last glance to John who was in the shadows. His heart stung. He knew that he wouldn't see him again. 

— — —

Meanwhile, down at the quarry, Klaus's witch was nearly done with the first part of the spell, already sacrificing the werewolf and vampire. Now it was the fate of the last doppelganger. Klaus had walked over to her, a smirk deep in his face as he went up to her, grabbing her arm as he led her to her death. "Nono, you don't have to do this, _please_ —" but her cries fell on deaf ears as Klaus wasn't listening to anything that she was saying. "Go to hell," she spat, her voice laced with venom and contempt. 

"Now now, _so_ much anger in a _tiny_ little body," he chuckled softly and put her in place as Greta was continuing to chant. He couldn't believe that this was happening. After thousands of years of trying to break the curse that bound his wolf side, he would finally be free. No longer would he be half the man he was forced to be that was made to walk upon the earth. He would finally be the powerful hybrid that he was always meant to be. 

Klaus had walked behind Elena when he spotted someone walk up the hill towards where the ritual was taking place. He growled low in his throat. There was nothing that the pathetic little Salvatore brothers could do. It was time and the sacrifice was going to be completed. He never got this far just to be stopped, even if he had to slaughter all of her family and friends in order to make them listen. 

"There's _nothing_ that you can do, Salvatore'" he called out, knowing that the younger vampire could see and hear everything. He smirked devilishly, wrapping his arms around the doppelganger's waist as he placed his plump lips on her neck as Elena instantly leant her neck to the side, trembling in his arms.

It was absolute torture. She felt that Klaus was dragging out her death on purpose, enjoying the suffering and pain that she was going through, gloating and glorifying in his wicked success of sacrificing the last human doppelganger. Why did it always have to be her? She felt as if she was cursed. She was cursed - after all, she was the last doppelganger. 

She hated him so much and she would continue to be hating him and everyone around him until the day she died. "Just get on with it!" she whimpered pitifully, wriggling around in his arms, the anxiety rippling through her body. She couldn't even see clearly, her eyes blurred with tears, the fire and embers stinging at her eyes, making it difficult to breathe. She coughed as she tried to get her breath. 

A low rumble rang out behind her and she shivered despite herself. She closed her eyes tightly shut - not wanting to see the heartbreaking expression in Stefan's eyes as he watched her die. Stefan was forced to watch, with his fists clenched. He knew what would happen if he intervened one last time and he wouldn't let anything more happen. 

Klaus took a deep breath, running his nose along her neck, the scent of her rich, sweet blood invading his senses. He let his supernatural features take over before his fangs elongated and he lowered his mouth down and bit.

— — —

 _Come on, come on!_ Jeremy willed his legs to run faster than he had ever ran in his sixteen years of living. This situation was of life and death. He had to get there faster but he felt as if he was going slower than intended. His breath was rasping out in harsh, choppy breaths as his chest heaved up and down with effort, stumbling through. There was a bitter taste rising up inside his throat but he pushed it down, ignoring the buildup of the lactic acid that was locking his muscles in place, making it painful to even take another step but he had to. He was so close, he wasn't about to give up right now. Not ever. 

He felt like screaming as his legs trembled and shook as he practically crawled along the ground, his legs suddenly not supporting himself as his legs buckled up underneath him. He stumbled up towards his feet as he grasped onto the rough bark of the tree, his nails digging into the wood as he blinked his bleary eyes, seeing the rings of fire up above. He gasped hoarsely, his throat scratchy and dry like sandpaper. He whirled around and saw Elijah and Bonnie walk up in tow, both having dark and determined looks on their faces. 

Jeremy knew that it was too late. He turned the other way just in time to see Klaus in all of his awful glory, taking the last bit of life force out of his sister before letting her drop to the ground like a broken doll. "Noooo!!" he screamed, falling onto his hands and knees, his position looking as if he was about to transition into a wolf on the full moon. He saw the strings unwind from Klaus's body. He had failed everyone and more importantly himself, yet again. He couldn't do anything right. 

It was too late. 

Bonnie had knocked out Klaus's witch and he had seen Elijah speed over to Klaus who was relishing in his now full glory of being a powerful but at this moment, a vulnerable hybrid, plunging his hand deep into his chest, curling his hand around his heart 

With one last cry towards the darkened heavens he screamed out in sorrow and anger, letting the darkness take over him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So the sacrifice finally happened! What do you think happens next? Yay me for updating more regularly :D I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	20. CHAPTER 20

When Jeremy woke up, he was on the sofa of his house. He opened his eyes and he blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was alone in the main room of the house. He sighed softly as he got himself up into a sitting position. He took slow steps towards his bedroom, not trusting himself to go faster as if he would fall down at any moment if he went faster. He felt drained of all his energy. He felt as if he could sleep for a thousand years. 

He eventually got up towards the staircase when Jenna called out to him. Her voice was like literal music to his ears. So she hadn't been used as an element of the sacrifice at all! He suddenly felt a burst of energy as he ran towards her and gave her a great big hug, practically crushing her towards him, holding her in his arms, not wanting to let go. He thought that he had lost two family members that night. 

He was still coming to terms with John's loss, even if they weren't close, his death still stung. Jeremy knew that he had to keep his family close. "I'm so glad that you are here," he whispered softly into her ear, feeling the tears well in his eyes once again. Jenna smiled brightly and hugged him back, having to tiptoe a little bit because of the height difference between them. She was extremely thankful to be alive. 

She understood that life was short and could be taken away with a snap of a finger. Ever since the supernatural had entered into their lives, death had surrounded them constantly. She knew now, more than ever, that she had to help her family. "I know Jere, me too, me too" she said softly, rubbing his back in soothing circles, a loving smile on her face. Everything was going to be OK. 

— — —

Jenna, Elena and Jeremy were all clad in black, standing on the grass of the Gilbert plot, leaving down roses one by one on John's grave. Jeremy sighed deeply. Yet another member of their family was dead. It was as if they were cursed. Everyone seemed to be dropping down like flies around them. All Jeremy could do was to watch and pray that he wouldn't get too hurt by the crossfire. Elena came over towards him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt really guilty. She felt bad because she couldn't help but feel as it was her fault. 

She hadn't known of John's sacrifice that he made for her until she had woken up at the Boarding house the next day. Jeremy tensed up for a nanosecond before relaxing. He couldn't bring himself to argue with her. They were all grieving and recuperating after energy - taxing events that had taken place and they were all tired. The worst thing was that they all knew deep down that it wasn't over. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy" she whispered softly, her eyes clouded by tears as she observed John's fresh grave. 

Only recently had she found out that she was adopted and that John was her biological father. She knew that she had to tell Jeremy but she couldn't do it. He was already going through so much. But she knew that if she kept it from him any longer he would hate her so she had to suck in the fear and go for it. Jeremy just shook his head. "It's OK, there was nothing that you could do." Elena's heart broke at his tone of voice. 

She had never seen or heard him so defeated and it scared her a little. "He was my father," she whispered so quietly that Jeremy almost didn't catch it. She looked over her shoulder where Jenna was with Alaric and she just shook her head. She knew that it wouldn't end well. Jeremy took a sharp intake of breath. She saw his hands curl into fists and she gulped. Her heart hammered in her chest and the anxiety creeped up her throat but she stayed strong. 

"What did you just say?" he asked breathlessly, wondering if he had heard her correctly. "John was my father," she began. "Isobel was my mother.. I was adopted" she confessed the secret that she had been keeping all this time. 

She wondered if she had told him now that he might forgive her for what she had done to him. She needed him on her side. Especially since he was a witch. Jeremy took a shuddering breath. "Why didn't you tell me before, Elena?" he asked in a voice that was void of any emotion. Elena was speechless. "Always thinking about yourself, even when someone has died. I know _exactly_ what you're playing at. You aren't that smart. You did this because you thought that I would forgive you for what you have done." Elena didn't speak. She knew that he was correct. There was no use in denying. 

"But I haven't.." he whispered softly as he looked at her - a fleeting glance then at John's grave once more."But you'll always be my sister, and I'll always be your brother, no matter what happens.." he added, his voice trembling. By now Elena was sobbing brokenly, trying to keep her sorrow in. "We've lost so much...I don't even know how to cope. How can you act as if everything is OK when clearly it's _not?_ " he whispered hoarsely, tears running down his face. He was tired of the constant pain and needless drama. 

He was aware that they were the only ones in the graveyard at the moment, everyone realising that the siblings needed some time alone to talk. "I - - I'm so _sorry_ Jeremy," she sobbed. Jeremy was sobbing too, his chest heaving with sobs, coughing with effort. It hurt even to talk. "You say that you are sorry but the same things keep happening over again. You have everyone fighting for you and protecting you. _What about me?"_ his voice was so quiet and sorrowful and his words stung her heart like a thousand knives. 

All this time she had been worrying about herself and not everyone else around her - her own family. But she couldn't help it."I—" she simply didn't know what to say. What could she say. Everything had been said and done. Jeremy just did something that he hadn't planned to do. He hugged her tightly. She and Jenna were all he had left. His parents and Uncle John were gone and he simply couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

Elena immediately wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder, wetting the shoulder of his black suit jacket with her tears. "We can protect ourselves and each other, it's okay" she sobbed, desperately hoping that she sounded convincing but it fell flat to her ears. Jeremy just squeezed her tightly to him. 

The Gilbert siblings just hugged each other as if they were the only things that were keeping them afloat, comforting one another in their grief, the faraway birdsong accompanying them and the swoosh of the trees, with Klaus Mikaelson, a freshly turned hybrid, watching in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: another sad - ish chapter but with hopefulness for the future implied :33 I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	21. CHAPTER 21

Of course Elena had turned back to normal. It hadn't even been a full week until she was acting that both had happened. That was the exact reason why Jeremy hadn't fully forgiven her. The only reason why he did in the first place was because of the circumstances.They both were grieving and he didn't want to be so horrible towards her, but she had been horrible towards him all this time not that anyone had really noticed apart from Jenna who finally understood and saw her nieces'' true colours. Jeremy sighed as he flicked through one of Dr Martin' s grimories. 

He had been told that Damon had suffered from a werewolf bite and he was currently looking with Bonnie for a cure. After the funeral, Jeremy and Bonnie had patched up their friendship and were on talking terms again. Jeremy was glad because he needed someone on his side, especially with her talents and knowledge in magic, he needed someone to help, considering the Martin witches were no longer with them. Their deaths still sung even though it was over a month ago now. But he had to concentrate. Damon's life was hanging in the balance. 

After a while of silence, only the flicking and turning of pages filling the empty void, Bonnie spoke up. "I'm sorry about John. I really tried to talk him out of it but he was dead set on sacrificing himself" for Elena was left unsaid, even though the words hung in the air. Jeremy forced himself to sigh and he rubbed at his temples. "I understand, it's OK I guess," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Bonnie looked at him with sympathy shining in his eyes and her eyes fell to her text in front of her once again. 

"It's been a while since we've last spoken," she started softly. She felt incredibly guilty for having a part in Luka's death and the reveal of all the secrets concerning Jeremy's second identity. She bit her lip softly as she observed his expression. It was neutral - hiding any emotion that could be bubbling up underneath. Jeremy grunted, not meeting her gaze, his eyes fixed on the page in front of him. "It has been a while, yeah," he said with a soft sigh and he drummed his fingers on the table. 

"But we'll get through it all, yeah?" he said with a soft smile playing on the edges of his lips. That's what Bonnie liked about Jeremy. She smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement with what he was saying. Even after all what he went through he still remained headstrong, that's what made her fall for him in the first place, until Elena had to sink her claws in and ruin a potential relationship between them.

She understood that Jeremy was with Tyler but it still hurt. But he didn't know what Tyler had bit Damon. She wondered or not whether to tell him. She decided that she would. She had to make him understand that Tyler was a threat and was dangerous. 

"Do you know the werewolf that bit Damon?" she spoke up. She observed the way Jeremy's eyebrow shot up and looked up at her for the first time. "It was Tyler," she said. Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her with confusion clouding his features. "Are you sure that it wasn't another werewolf that had gotten rabid or something like that?" he asked somewhat desperately. Bonnie shook her head. "No, it was Tyler that bit him" he's dangerous. You shouldn't be with him, she wanted to say. 

Jeremy suddenly couldn't breathe. An invisible pressure was pressing down on his chest and he got to his feet and rushed out, ignoring Bonnie's cries and exclamations. He needed to get out of the house. He rushed into the woods and sat himself down heavily on a log, trying to calm down his breathing. 

— — —

"I heard what happened to Damon," came a voice behind him. It was Klaus. He had been keeping his distance lately since the sacrifice and this was the first time they had spoken. Klaus came closer towards him and sat down next to him, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. 

Jeremy nibbled on his lip. "My boyfriend was the one who bit him and I don't even understand why I'm upset. I don't particularly like him," he gave out a bitter chuckle. "After everything that he's done, I still feel sorry for him because he's dying and I can't find a cure, " he said with frustration, balling his hands into fists, digging them into his lap. "He's dying.." he whispered softly as his voice trailed off, fixing his eyes on his trainers in front of him.

Klaus gently reached out to him and rubbed his back up and down, smiling softly in satisfaction when he felt the younger lean into the touch. Suddenly Jeremy shot up, realisation dawning on his face. "Wait!" he jumped up, snapping his fingers, pacing up and down. "You're the hybrid now, surely your blood is the cure for a werewolf bite? Since now that you are both half werewolf and half vampire?" he whispered softly, his voice and expression filled with hope as he turned around to look at him. Klaus was speechless.

He was about to tell him that his blood was the cure himself but the younger had beat him to it. It was safe to say that he was very much impressed. Klaus nodded his head, his eyes shining with amusement. "You are so smart, little one," he praised, his inner wolf preening as he saw Jeremy flush softly in embarrassment and pride.

"Th-thanks," he whispered softly, playing with his hoodie sleeves. Klaus smiled softly and got up, engulfing him in a hug, Jeremy immediately leaning into the touch, hugging him back, breathing in his scent, feeling a lot more calmer. 

"I'll heal him, just because you asked me to. I'm doing this for your benefit, nobody else's, probably Stefan's but that's beside the point," he chuckled softly and Jeremy's brows furrowed softly. "Did you know Stefan back in the day?" he asked curiously, interest shining in his eyes. Klaus nodded his head."Yes, me and my sister met him back in the 2O's" he replied, seeing how Jeremy's eyebrows shot up in shock but then realisation. "Your sister.. My sister.. Rebekah?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Can I see them? Can I see the others?" he asked desperately, clutching at Klaus's jacket. Klaus bit his lip softly. He didn't want to undagger them just yet but deep down he knew that he would have to get it over and done with eventually. He couldn't keep them in there forever, no matter how tempting it sounded. "I will. Again, just for you," he said with a low chuckle. "I'll heal Damon and undagger my siblings.. Our siblings," he added after a short while. 

The beaming smile that Jeremy gave him warmed Klaus's cold heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: another chapter up! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	22. CHAPTER 22

Jeremy was happier than he had been in quite a long while. He had spent time with Tyler, getting to know each other better even though they were in an established relationship, it was still a huge plus for getting to know your partner even more. Tyler apologised for biting Damon and Jeremy shook his head.

He still didn't understand why he was so upset at Damon being bitten after everything that he did. He didn't want anyone else dying, maybe that was the reason. 

"You don't need to be sorry, you weren't in control at the time," he said softly, taking his boyfriend's hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over his hands comfortingly. Tyler just looked at his boyfriend in awe. He was so down to earth, caring, loyal and just so damn perfect. "I don't deserve you," he blurted out at last, an embarrassed, flush covering his cheeks, a shy smile playing on the edges of his lips. 

Jeremy smiled at him with fondness shining in his eyes. "Oh, don't be so silly, yes you do, okay?" he said, lifting the wolf's chin up so that he was looking into his eyes. "Don't you ever doubt your worth again because you are worth so much and I love you so much, do you understand?" he asked seriously but there was slight playfulness shining in his eyes. Tyler's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his boyfriend and he nodded his head. 

"I understand," he said warmly with a bright smile. Jeremy smiled softly at him and closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Tyler's. Tyler's arms immediately found purchase around his shoulders, pulling him closer towards his chest. Jeremy pushed him down gently into the sheets and kissed his lips with passion and sweetness, pouring all his affection and love into the kiss, mapping his lover's skin like a treasure, caressing his lips with his.

Tyler hummed softly and arched his body up into Jeremy's touch, wanting more from his boyfriend. Jeremy happily gave Tyler everything as they fell underneath the wave of pleasure and desire… 

— — —

Jeremy had gotten a call concerning Stefan and he had been asked to meet the rest of the gang at the Boarding house. He had been reluctant to leave Tyler, but Tyler had said that he needed to go home as his mother was expecting him. Jeremy nodded his head as he understood. Carol Lockwood needed her son. He kissed Tyler goodbye before they parted ways and Jeremy ended up at the house. "What's the problem?" he asked as he walked into the main room, his hands crossed over his chest. He looked around at everyone's faces. 

Whatever it was, it couldn't be any good. Damon sighed softly and he spoke up. "Stefan is missing," he said simply. Elena shook her head and slapped his arm lightly, making Damon frown in slight annoyance. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Jeremy. He was beginning to get impatient. "Just spit it out, I don't have all day" he snapped. Nobody was talking and it was getting him royally pissed off. "Stefan is missing, okay then and what?" 

"Klaus took him away," Elena said with a sigh. Alaric spoke up next. "Klaus gave Damon the cure in exchange for Stefan and we haven't seen him since," he explained further. Jeremy frowned and started to pace up and down. He remembered Klaus saying that he remembered Stefan back in the 2O's. Could have that been the reason why Klaus took him away? Jeremy simply didn't know but it made sense in a way.

"So what do you want me to do about it? Poke my nose into Klaus's business? I may be his brother reincarnate but I don't want to push my luck or his boundaries or whatever," he explained, his eyebrows furrowed. "And I'm _definitely not_ doing a locator spell. I don't even think I'm that strong to do so, and don't even begin to ask Bonnie. She's done a lot recently and she deserves a break," he added when Elena opened her mouth to speak. 

Even though Bonnie hadn't been the best of people she had been through a whole lot and she was being exploited ever since the beginning. She of course hadn't seen it but he did. He had tried to tell her what he had thought but she had brushed him off. Even so, he was going to defend her nonetheless because she didn't deserve it. Whenever she helped them out, she always got the short end of the stick and he was determined to put a stop to it.

He wasn't going to be the Mystic Falls gang's pet witch/warlock. He suddenly felt regretful of telling the others of his emerging magical abilities. If there was one thing that he absolutely hated, it was being taken advantage of and blatantly used. He was only 16 and he wasn't going to be getting himself into any more scrapes. He was going to have to charge these people if they really wanted his help. 

He shook his head in disappointment as he made his way towards the door. "You're back to your usual ways, Elena" he said. "And the sad thing is, I don't think that you're ever going to change" he said with a sad tone in his voice as he took his exit without looking back. He went back home with a somewhat heavy heart. He was met with Jenna with an unreadable expression over her face. 

"There's people wanting to see you," she explained vaguely as she let him in. Jeremy frowned when she went into the kitchen and shut the door behind her and sat down at the table, focusing on her laptop. When he didn't move for a few moments Jenna gestured towards the living room.

He never had visitors. He wondered who wanted to see him. He suddenly had an idea of who but he shook his head, removing his mind of the possibility. "There's no way," he whispered softly to himself, biting his lips softly in slight anxiety. 

With a strange feeling creeping up in his heart he paced towards the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks, frozen in place as he looked at the two men on the couch, looking up when he walked in, twin soft smiles on their faces, light shining in their eyes. 

"Kol, Finn" he whispered breathlessly, his heart racing erratically. He waited for a nanosecond before launching himself into their waiting arms. Kol and Finn immediately embraced him and held him tightly towards themselves. _"Welcome, brother,"_ they whispered in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Kol and Finn are now introduced! whoop whoop! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	23. CHAPTER 23

Jeremy couldn't believe it. Kol and Finn were right in front of his eyes. He didn't think that he would have met them so soon but he did. 'Seems like he kept his word after all' he thought to himself with a secret smile. But some people were missing. Rebekah and Elijah. "Where's Elijah and Rebekah?" he asked after a few moments of pondering. Kol and Finn shared a glance. "They're with Klaus on a trip," Kol explained. 

Finn nodded his head. "You will see them soon, do not worry," he murmured softly before taking Jeremy's chin in his hand and giving him a soft gentle kiss on the forehead. Kol giggled softly and accused his elder brother of hogging Jeremy all to himself before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "We've got something for you," he explained with a soft, bright smile. Finn nodded in agreement, his own rare smile widening. 

Jeremy tilted his head towards the side in curiosity. "What is it?" he asked. He never expected anything from them and he rarely got any gifts apart from birthday and christmas celebrations, but even then they were scarce. 

At his eager attitude, Finn chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "Brother dearest Klaus told us about your magical abilities and we decided to give you some things to help you," he explained. When he was human he was a magical prodigy along with Kol but when their magic was forcefully ripped away from them, they were never the same since.

He didn't want the same to happen to Jeremy. Even though he still mourned the loss of his magic to this day, he would help Jeremy any way that he could. Kol nodded his head in agreement. 

He couldn't believe it when he heard the news. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy towards Jeremy but he remembered that he had died in his past life without even tapping into his abilities. At least he had the chance to do so, even though it was short lived. "We've got our grimories for you, including our mother's" he eventually revealed.

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. His breath caught in his throat as he gently took the books that were presented to them. They had fine coverings with intricate detailing. They looked old but well kept at the same time. He wondered how old they were. There were a few other books that were presented to him and he couldn't imagine what types of spells were written in, considering the thickness and length of books. He couldn't wait to practice some of the spells in the books and the mere thought filled him with joy and excitement. 

"These are so _beautiful_.." he breathed, handling them with great care. "Are you sure that you want me to have these?" he asked, his eyes flickering up towards his brothers faces, searching their features for any regret. Finn wrapped his hands around Jeremy's hips before lifting him up into his lap, moulding himself against his back, making Jeremy yelp out in surprise, holding the book to his chest. "H-hey" he protested shyly. " 'M not a baby!" he whined playfully but Finn wasn't going to let him go. Instead, he just nuzzled his nose against his neck, breathing in his scent.

"You are _our_ baby," Kol said with a laugh and he tickled Jeremy's stomach, making him squeal out with laughter. "Hey, no hey! That tickles!" he called out with laughter and he wiggled around in Finn's lap who laughed, a pleasant rumble sounding in his chest like faraway thunder. Finn made Jeremy put the book down on the table before he and Kol tackled Jeremy down onto the floor and tickled the life out of him. 

Jeremy laughed hysterically, tears of mirth starting to fall down his cheeks as he kicked his legs up in the air but his brothers continued to tickle him relentlessly, making him shake with laughter. "Ahhgg.. Stop please! Please have mercy on me I beg of you" he screamed with laughter, his chest heaving up and down. Kol laughed. "But you loved getting tickled.." he said with a pout, looking at him with puppy eyes. Finn nodded his head. They still couldn't believe that their brother was home with them. 

"We used to chase you around the village but tickle you all the time," he said with a soft laugh as he tickled underneath Jeremy's arm, making him squeal and wiggle with laughter. "Teehehehehe" he giggled like a little child, feeling the most carefree than he had felt in months. That is what he was in reality. A child. He was forced to grow up due to the pressure of the supernatural world, but for a few moments, he could just enjoy his youth and innocence again, even if most of it was tainted. 

"I had dreams, memories even and I remembered everything," he whispered softly and the elders made soft noises of sympathy and hugged him. Jeremy hugged them tightly back, relishing in the familial contact. After months of having confusing dreams to the point that he thought that he needed serious mental help, everything was cleared up. But he knew that it wasn't the end. To put it simply, none of them were out of the woods just yet and that made him worried. 

But with his family and friends on his side, he felt like he could do anything that he wanted to. He felt like everything was going to be OK. He deserved to be taken care of and protected. "Don't worry, brother, you have us now" Kol reassured him, running soothing, gentle fingers through the male's soft chocolate brown locks, making Jeremy purr and lean into the touch. Finn rubbed a large, reassuring hand up and down his back. "You have us to protect you now brother," he said.

He wanted to say the phrase, _'always and forever',_ but himself and Kol were never really part of the promise, just pushed away towards the side. But Jeremy beat them both to it. He buried his head in their chests, suddenly feeling a lot younger than he was. "Always and Forever?" he whispered hopefully. Their hearts warmed with love and joy and they repeated in unison, "Always and Forever" they replied, smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : a sweet chapter after all of the angst! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	24. CHAPTER 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! The incantation for the locator spell is from the spell and ritual archive on the TVD Fandom wiki

Jeremy was currently doing a locator spell for Kol. Kol and Finn had decided to take it upon themselves to teach Jeremy the things he needed to know concerning all things magic over the summer. They had decided to go easy on him and practice a locator spell. Kol had gone off somewhere and Finn had asked him to find him, using the spell given. He already had one of Kol's belongings and Finn had already given him blood because they were related. 

Now all they had to do was to make Jeremy carry out the spell. Currently, they had no interruption from anyone. It was lovely because Elena was busy worrying about Stefan, (not that he actually cared that much about him but he didn't like to see his sister in distress) and Jenna was away with Alaric on holiday. Jenna honestly deserved to spend quality time with him after everything that they went through together. 

He was currently holed up in his bedroom with Finn sitting opposite him, looking at him with his serious hazel green eyes. "Read the spell, Jeremy" he said for the third time when the younger male had hesitated. He understood the males hesitation. Doing magic for the first time could be nerve wracking, especially if you had just tapped into your magical abilities, like Jeremy had, or you were underneath pressure. 

When he had practiced his spells for the first time, he was worried that he might mess everything up, like he wasn't good enough and to be a disappointment to his parents, especially his mother. Jeremy bit his lip and took a deep breath. Then he started to call out the required incantation for the spell. 

_"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem"_

He casted in a strong tone of voice as he held the necklace over the map and watched as the blood started to move over the map towards the end destination. Jeremy couldn't believe it. He had casted his first spell! He squealed excitedly.

"Of course he's at the Grill!" he said with a soft laugh. Finn chuckled softly and shook his head. "Little troublemaker, he is," he said affectionately. Kol had always been the troublemaker, ever since from young. Hence why Finn had called him, "the wildest Mikaelson" 

"Well done with the spell, little one. I'm really proud of you" he added, pride shining in his eyes. Jeremy wiggled happily in his seat, much to the amusement of his elder brother. "Thanks so much, I don't know why I was so nervous to carry out a simple spell" he chuckled softly in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. Finn caught his hand over the table and squeezed it, rubbing his thumb comfortingly over his. 

"When I had first tapped into my magic for the first time, it was nerve wracking for me. I remember my mother quite shaking me to complete a simple spell in order to revive a dead flower," he smiled fondly at the memory. "I was so afraid of getting it wrong, I ended up actually getting it wrong," he chuckled to himself.

"It took four to five tries for me to successfully complete the spell" he finished off the story. Jeremy looked at him with curiosity shining in his eyes as he listened to him speak. He loved hearing him speak. 

"The reason why I'm telling you this to make you realise that you are stronger than you realise and you are capable of doing just about anything if you put your mind to it. You are a Mikaelson witch, regardless of the fact that you were reincarnated. Reincarnated or not, you are strong and powerful, okay?" he emphasised, needing to get Jeremy to understand what he was saying as it was important. 

Jeremy smiled in awe at his elder brother. He had always wanted a male figure to look up to and John and Alaric didn't do it for him but Finn did. "That was beautiful. Thanks for saying that, I really needed to hear it" he said honestly. Finn smiled at him and squeezed his hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "Do not worry, let's go before Kol goes mad" he joked playfully and dragged Jeremy up and out of the house towards the direction of the Grill. 

— — —

Finn and Jeremy had entered and spied their wayward brother before the bar. "Did you compel the poor bartender for all of those?" Jeremy joked playfully as he flopped down next to him, watching him take shot after shot. "I actually have money, Jeremy, contrary to popular belief" he said sarcastically, making Finn scoff in disbelief. "Yeah, sure whatever you say, brother" he drawled. Kol looked indignant. "Come on brother, have a little faith in me" he whined, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Finn just pulled at Kol's cheek. 

"Wildest Mikaelson," he said, affection lacing his tone. Kol blushed and slapped his hand away. "Stop calling me that," he grumbled. Jeremy watched the exchange with a laugh. His eyes then fell on his boyfriend who was talking to his sister. He widened his eyes and tugged on Kol's jacket urgently. "Can you focus your hearing on what my sister is saying?" he whispered urgently. He needed vampire hearing but unfortunately he didn't have the skills.

Kol looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What for?" he asked. Jeremy just shook his head rapidly. "Please," he begged. "For me," he used his puppy eyes and Kol sighed. "Alrighty then, just because you asked" he said and tuned in his hearing to what the doppelganger and the lad were talking about. He was surprised that they hadn't spotted either himself or Finn but they probably didn't recognise them yet, unlike Elijah or Klaus. 

"Come on, Tyler," came the whiny and grating voice of the doppelganger. He rolled his eyes. He hated her already. Doppelgangers just brought trouble wherever they went. He didn't expect the latest one to be any different to the previous two.

"You're a werewolf. Do this one thing, just for me" she was saying. "Jeremy doesn't even have to know. If anything, he'll be happy to know that his boyfriend was helping out for a good cause," she continued to say. He clenched his glass so hard in his grip that it almost smashed. Finn's eyebrows furrowed as he started to listen too.

They saw the lad who they suspected to be Tyler show something on his phone to her. "The Smoky Mountains, Tenasee," they heard him say. The doppelganger cheered and hugged him before going off. Jeremy had gone off to the bathroom and came out when his sister had left.

He searched his brothers' faces. "What's wrong?" he asked. Finn took a deep breath before speaking up. "I think that it's time that we speak to your little boyfriend" he said and a smirk played on the edges of his lips. Jeremy paled and gulped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : another chapter guys! This was a little continuation after the last chapter, but the action will commence again really soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	25. CHAPTER 25

Before Jeremy could say anything else, the two eldest men had gone over to Tyler and made him sit down with them opposite him. "Hey - what's going on??!" Tyler called out in protest when he was suddenly manhandled to sit down. He was even more surprised when Jeremy came over at last with a sheepish smile plastered over his young face. He knew that something like this was going to happen sooner or later. 

"I'm sorry about this, they just want to talk to you," he explained as he sat down next to him and took his hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Kol or Finn who narrowed their eyes. They weren't sure about this male who had obviously stolen their younger siblings heart. They were going to make sure that nothing bad happened while Jeremy was with him or they would take action. 

Tyler looked spooked and eventually nodded his head and took a deep breath. "OK then," he said at last. Jeremy had told him all about his background and this was the first time he had met any of his other family. He was rather intimidated but he tried not to let it show. "So, why were you talking to the doppelganger?" Kol wanted to know, raising his eyebrow. 

Finn just sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to observe the male and to see whether or not the lad was good enough for his youngest brother. 

"She wanted me to give her information on nearby packs because Stefan was taken by Klaus," he sighed softly. Jeremy inhaled sharply and stiffened for a nanosecond before relaxing. Of course Elena would meddle. She had been going on about this for the whole summer. 'That must have been the reason why Alaric took off so suddenly with Jenna..' he began to think to himself 

'He probably didn't want to get involved with whatever she and the others were planning' he thought to himself. "Klaus wants to make more hybrids, that's his goal and he's taken Stefan along for the ride," Tyler explained further. 

"After I bit Damon accidentally, Stefan was begging Klaus for the cure since his blood contains the healing properties for the bite, he exchanged his freedom in return for the cure and Damon and Elena haven't given up looking for him even though it's so obvious that he won't be coming back," he growled softly in frustration and ran his fingers roughly through his hair and Jeremy rubbed his knee for comfort. Tyler threw him a grateful smile. "It's the full moon tonight and they've gone up there," he groaned. 

"If that Damon gets bit again I'll laugh" Kol muttered and Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle. "But if it's a full moon, where will you go?" Jeremy asked worriedly. "I chain myself up underneath the property," Tyler explained to him. Jeremy just hummed and nodded his head. Finn spoke up after a while. "I hope that none of you little pests will go against Klaus," he warned. 

"Otherwise it won't end up well for you," Kol added. Jeremy just sighed. "They're correct. It really won't and I don't want anyone hurt," he squeezed his boyfriend's hand again. "I say just distance yourself from Klaus," he said in a soft tone of voice. Finn and Kol shared a glance between them. They didn't realise the full extent of Klaus's plans, not that they got told everything anyway. They were usually left in the dark until the very last minute but then it would have been too late. 

"But if you want to be a hybrid, of course I'll support you all the way. Breaking your bones every month must be extremely painful" he added, nibbling his lip softly. Tyler smiled softly at him and kissed his lips gently. "Don't worry about it, but I'll definitely think about it as it sounds extremely appealing not to turn every month" he said with a soft laugh. "Stop defiling my little brother," Finn grumbled from opposite them. 

Jeremy just blushed and hid his face. "What are your intentions with our little brother?" Kol asked accusingly but his eyes held a hint of playfulness in them. He finally had a chance to harass this boyfriend of his brothers. Ever since he had been awakened from his coffin, he would make sure that he would make most of the time that he had while he was up and about. And the perfect opportunity to cause a little bit of trouble? He was all for it. 

Jeremy hissed. "Kol!" he protested but Finn shook his head. "No, I want to know as well. Be grateful it's us and not our dear Klaus and Elijah" he said with a raised eyebrow. Tyler shifted around in his seat as all eyes were on him. "Well, I love him very much and I think that I'll make him very happy," he explained and Jeremy just blushed and looked away. "You think?" Kol asked with indignation. 

"You will otherwise I'll grab a branch, wrap it up with wolfsbane and shove it up your ass," he threatened. Tyler paled and he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. "I - I got it," he said with a cough. They certainly were threatening. He knew that Damon or the rest of the gang weren't joking when they said that the Mikaelsons were dangerous and lethal. Get on the wrong side of one of them and you would have just signed your death sentence. He had only met Elijah and Klaus so far, both by accident but they had no idea of the relationship between him and Jeremy. 

"You had better otherwise I'll have you removed from his life" Finn grumbled underneath his breath. "Stop scaring my wolf," Jeremy whined and rolled his eyes, looking around the restaurant. "We're your brothers and it's our job to scare away," he earned a slap around the head from Finn. "I mean get to know our siblings potential lovers," he explained himself with a laugh. "You had better not hurt him," Finn said with a low growl sounding in his throat. 

Tyler nodded his head rapidly. "You have my word, I will never hurt Jeremy, ever" he vowed seriously. Kol groaned and slammed his forehead down on the table. "Ugh, he sounds like Elijah" he complained, making his brothers chuckle underneath their breaths.

"But in all seriousness, you will stay out of any trouble, won't you?" Finn asked with a frown. "I don't want Jeremy getting mixed up in anything when it can be prevented. It seems that your sister doesn't care about you unless it's for her own benefit," earning a raised eyebrow and a snigger from Kol. 

He mused aloud, his mind going back towards the conversation that they heard. Jeremy nodded his head. "Don't worry, nothing will happen, I promise," he said seriously. Kol and Finn nodded, hoping that the younger would stick to his word. 

— — —

The rest of the summer continued on with hardly a hitch, save for Elena's whining and whinging about Stefan and Klaus. It was like she had completely forgotten his relationship with Klaus. He still considered him a brother, regardless of what he had done but Elena was making it so difficult to sympathise with her when her main concern was only herself. He was glad that Jenna and Alaric were who knows where so she couldn't contact them for any help. 

"Look, Elena you really need to listen to me," he tried his best to explain to her one day when he completely had enough of her grumbles. "Had it ever occurred to you that maybe Stefan doesn't want to be found, or he might be protecting you? After all, he did exchange his very freedom for his brother's life," he tried to make her see it from his point of view. Elena shook her head. "That's not true, Stefan would never leave willingly with such a monster," she denied it. 

"He might not have gone willingly but what choices did he have? Let Damon die or just go with him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. That seemed to have done the trick because she scoffed underneath her breath, cursing as she went as she left the house. Jeremy sighed. This was a long summer. The longest of his life. He hoped that it would just be all over soon, but of course beggars couldn't be choosers. 

— — —

"Ugh, these mouse traps are taking so damn long to stick down!" Caroline groaned with a huff as she placed them down. Bonnie laughed softly. "Oh come on, don't be such a spoilsport" she said as she continued the task. They were doing various things for prank night. They hoped that they might be able to make memories to go on with them into their senior year. 

This would be their last proper year at school then college came along. In nearly a year so much had happened - none of them had expected it but they liked to think that they had coped well with all the events that the supernatural world threw at them. 

As they were putting them down, the door suddenly opened. "Of course Matty blue eyes had to ruin everything!" Caroline screeched, throwing her hands up in the air. Elena laughed and shook her head, grabbing some glue heading towards the door. Matt just looked sheepish as usual, a wince covering his expression. "I'm going to glue down Alaric's desk shut" she began and walked out, Bonnie close on her heels. 

Matt and Caroline were left alone, not really looking at each other as it was awkward, considering all the relationship drama that they had gone through that year. The rest of them hoped that they would get over their slump and return to being friends in no time. 

Suddenly the classroom door flew open and Bonnie rushed in, a horrified look on her face. Her friends instantly rushed towards her. Matt grabbed onto her shoulders and looked at her worriedly. "Bonnie, what's going on?" he asked breathlessly, wondering what could have suddenly happened to get one of his friends into such a distress so quickly, especially since they were so happy earlier. It seemed like they could never enjoy themselves for a few moments until something had to happen to ruin the peace and fun. 

Caroline just looked grave as realisation dawned on her face."It's Klaus, isn't it?" she in a monotone voice. At this point she really wasn't surprised. Klaus just appeared at any minute. He was extremely unpredictable. That's what made him dangerous. He was cold and calculating - always three steps ahead. Bonnie just nodded her head, a fearful look shining in her eyes. Matt's usually warm blue eyes darkened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : the action will resume in the next chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	26. CHAPTER 26

"This is my sister Rebekah, a word of caution, she can be quite mean" Klaus said with a smirk, looking over his shoulder where Rebekah was leading Tyler into the sports hall, almost throwing him to the floor. "Oh shut up, Nik" she said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. She had then deposited Tyler on the floor who just rolled over and crouched down, baring his teeth. 

He growled softly underneath his breath as he went, his eyes flickering between brown and yellow, she looked around at the group who had gathered, seemingly uninterested. "So this is the latest doppelganger. The original doppelganger was much prettier," she voiced her opinion and looked Elena up and down. 

"Now where's our brother, Nik? Or are you just lying to me again, like you always do?" she asked with a hint of a sneer in her voice, turning on her heels to look at her elder brother, her mouth curled up in a grimace. Klaus sighed. "Look, wherever he is, he'll be here soon, he —" 

"Enough," Jeremy called, pulling the doors of the backdoor to the gym open, walking in. "No harm shall come to Tyler. Tyler shall be a hybrid on his own terms," he explained, mostly to Klaus who had a shocked look on his face, probably wondering how he knew all the information but Jeremy just held up his hand, silencing any further comments. He had important things to say and it wouldn't do good for him to get interrupted. 

"Sister," he said, looking straight ahead at Rebekah whose expression resembled that of a deer caught up in the headlights. Elena just looked betrayed, hurt flashing in her eyes. How dare he call her sister? All the Originals did was cause trouble. Rebekah took in a sharp breath, stunned at the image of her reincarnated brother. She teared up and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Klaus looked on with a soft smile playing on the edges of his lips, happy at the sight of their reunited siblings. 

"Oh brother, I'm so sorry" she wept, fearing to look at his face. Jeremy smiled softly, rubbing her back up and down. "It's okay, it's not your fault, none of what happened was your fault" he reassured. "But - but.." she tried to protest but Jeremy gently hushed her. "It's okay, truly sister" he said with a soft expression on his face. Rebekah was about to say something when Matt spoke up for the first time. 

"Errr, what's going on?" 

He had been watching the scene play out with a confused expression on his face, but nobody had explained anything to him. Jeremy sighed softly. He had just realised that nobody had filled him in on the events that happened, not that he was surprised. Even though Matt was considered a friend of theirs, he didn't really do much and he hated anything to do with the supernatural. 

He didn't particularly blame him, after his sister did perish at the hands of Damon Salvatore. He gestured towards Dana and Chad who were watching the scene and told them to leave before he explained himself. The two unsuspecting students didn't need to know any of that. He wasn't going to let them get hurt. 

"I'm a reincarnation," he said with a soft sigh as he explained himself to Matt who just looked at him with a judgemental expression covered over his features. "So you're with them?" he sputtered in disgust as he gestured towards them, hate shining in his eyes. "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you, okay? If you don't like it, you can very well leave" he snapped out in annoyance. "It's not like you're needed anyway" he muttered lowly underneath his breath. 

"So, what are you doing here Klaus?" Bonnie spoke up with hate glinting in her eyes. Klaus just chuckled, his dimples on display making Caroline's stomach flip unexpectedly. "Well love, I've been having hybrid trouble," he explained. "It's pretty morbid actually, everytime I try to turn one they die, so I want you to hurry up and find out the reason why" he said with a hint of a growl underneath his tone, making Bonnie flinch. 

Caroline, even though she was a little scared, she couldn't help but be enthralled by his presence. He screamed dominance and power and it intrigued her. "It seems like someone is affected by you, Nik" Rebekah said in a sly tone of voice, making Caroline flush deeply and shake her head fervently. "Nono, I—" she tried to protest but Klaus beat her to it.

"I can hear your heartbeat increase love" he smirked devilishly and Caroline just groaned and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she had let herself slip like that in front of everyone and she couldn't bear to see Matt's disgusted and betrayed look at her and so she left. 

Klaus just grinned and then turned towards Bonnie once more, a menacing glint shining in his eyes. "So Bonnie, can you solve my hybrid problem?" he asked calmly but his eyes stated otherwise. Jeremy sighed. "Elena's blood is the key. Doppelganger blood is incredibly powerful and can make you more hybrids. 

"If Elena had truly died in the ritual then you wouldn't have been able to make anymore because only her blood can turn any wolf into a hybrid," he explained. Elena spoke up for the first time in a while. "What do you mean?" she asked, not believing whatever she just heard. Jeremy sighed. 

"If Klaus wants to make his hybrid army, he has to use your blood to do it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for the short-ish chapter! but the good news is that I'm finally off school for the holidays so more chapters should be coming very soon! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	27. CHAPTER 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all are enjoying the holiday festivals! Happy holidays to you all ^^

"Nono, absolutely not!" Bonnie shouted, shaking her head fervently. "I won't allow it!" she cried, pushing Elena behind her. Elena was extremely confused and attempted to speak up but Bonnie just snapped her fingers and Elena was knocked out unconscious on the floor. Jeremy growled, his eyes shining angrily, stepping up towards her. "How do you use your magic against my sister right in front of me?" he growled. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't going to have Elena hand herself over towards the monster" she spat out in disgust. Jeremy narrowed his eyes back at her and sneered. He was absolutely sick of her attitude and he was prepared to put her down into her place otherwise it would end up with her being hurt. 

"Wouldn't her donating blood be a better option rather for our friends and families being at risk if we don't cooperate?" Rebekah looked towards Klaus with a raised eyebrow who just frowned. He really didn't blame Jeremy for thinking so. After all, he did sacrifice his other family for his curse.

Jeremy looked at her with a tilt of his head, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. "Plus, it's Elena's body not yours. She can do whatever she wants and you can't say anything against that" he growled. He snapped his fingers and Elena woke up, gasping for breath. 

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, confused. Matt shrugged. He really wasn't used to all of this supernatural business. If anything, he wanted to be completely away from these sorts of things but he wanted to help his friends wherever possible. 

"Bonnie knocked you out with her magic but Jeremy awoke you again", he explained with a frown. Elena gasped and rushed to her feet, betrayal shining in her eyes. "Bonnie how could you?!" she cried, tears pooling in her brown doe eyes. "You said that you would never use your magic against any of us!" she cried out and Bonnie just sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to let you just hand yourself over to him!" she snapped.

"But what is going to happen if I don't? I just want this whole dumb thing to be over! I can make my own fucking decisions, thanks very much!" her voice increased with volume as she spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll donate my blood. How much do you want?" she asked somewhat desperately. She understood now. If she didn't comply, people would get hurt. Klaus grinned, his dimples on full display. "Fantastic! Say, what If we do a little experiment?" he smirked, his gaze falling onto Tyler. 

At this point, Tyler had gotten up and stood next to Jeremy. He turned towards Jeremy. "When all this was going on," he waved his hand around. "I had a long think about this whole hybrid situation. To be completely honest, this sounds extremely appealing. Breaking my bones every month while turning is extremely painful and this could be my escape," he explained with a serious expression on his face. Tyler was going to take up this opportunity no matter what. 

He knew that he was going to say something like this and he was ready to support everything that he did. He couldn't begin to imagine the amount of uncontrollable pain that he went through. 

Jeremy listened to what his boyfriend had to say very carefully. "Babe are you sure?" he asked and Tyler nodded. Klaus frowned. "Babe? Am I missing something here?" he asked, looking between the two. Jeremy cursed underneath his breath. Of course he didn't know. "Tyler's my boyfriend," he explained. Klaus was going to open his mouth to speak but Jeremy beat him to it. "The others gave me the talk a couple of days ago so you don't have to" he said with fake cheer. "Others?" Matt asked. "The rest of our siblings," Rebekah explained in a voice that you would use to a small child. 

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and stepped up towards Tyler. "Hurt him and I'll end you," she threatened. She understood many times how it felt to be betrayed by the one that you loved and she didn't want the same thing to happen to Jeremy. Tyler nodded his head fervently. "Of course, I would never dream of it" he mumbled. "Great," Rebekah said cheerfully, glad her brother's boyfriend understood. Then she turned towards Elena with an unreadable expression. "Where's my necklace?" she asked. Jeremy prayed that she would answer the question. 

"Stefan gave it to me when we dated but I don't have it anymore," she explained, feeling satisfaction when she noticed the flash of jealousy that washed over the blonde Originals' features. She scoffed. "Who has it, doppelganger?" she knew exactly what she was playing at and she wouldn't let this trashy doppelganger have the upper hand. "Katherine has it, I'm telling you the truth."

Elena breathlessly continued to explain. She didn't fancy being knocked out again if she pissed the blonde off. "Huh, it seems like she's telling the truth. But enough of this now," Klaus waved his hand. Too much time was wasted already. Tyler stepped forward, looking Klaus right in the eye.

"I'm ready," he said in a confident tone of voice. Klaus nodded his head, already thinking of how a fine hybrid the young wolf was going to make. Matt spoke up again. "Tyler, you can't do this. I don't want my best friend to be a hybrid" he said, desperation shining in his blue eyes. It was Rebekah that came to his rescue, already approving of her brother's boyfriend. "Listen here ratty blue eyes, if you were in the same situation as him you'd do the exact same thing so hold your tongue" she sneered. Jeremy couldn't help but smirk as the boy visibly recoiled and moved away. 

Klaus motioned for Elena to come forward, a syringe in his hand. She took a deep breath and walked forward, standing next to Klaus. He pushed her shirt sleeve up and injected her blood with it. Elena flinched but the sting went after a few short moments. He then put the contents in a vial and then handed it to Tyler. He closed his eyes for a few moments before drinking the vial in one go. After this he would be a hybrid who was no longer a slave to the moon. 

"Pray for me guys," he said with a small chuckle when Klaus walked around so that he was behind before snapping the boy's neck as painlessly as he could. He didn't particularly want to inflict more pain than needs be. Maybe he really was becoming soft. 

Jeremy flinched when he fell to the floor and he rushed towards him and he made Tyler's head fall into his lap. He was glad that he had blood bags in his bag but he didn't know if it was going to work. 

"He killed him," Matt gasped, watching the body of his dead friend in Jeremy's lap. Jeremy rolled his eyes, sick of the jock's comments already. He had a sudden urge to knock him out there and then because he was pissing him off. "He's not dead, he's in transition," he explained in the same tone as his sister who smirked. "He'll wake up soon" he whispered softly to himself. Of course he would wake up. He was so strong.

After a few moments Tyler awoke from the dead with a gasp, his eyes flashing yellow, growling underneath his breath. Matt gasped, watching with a horrified expression on his face. Bonnie just looked queasy at the whole display. 

Jeremy gently dislodged Tyler off his lap and onto the floor when Klaus cupped the now hybrids face into his hands and looked into his face. "Hey, hands of my boyfriend," Jeremy snapped but his tone was playful. Klaus just scoffed. "Well, that's a good sign," he said in a pleased tone of voice. "You are now a hybrid, mate" he grinned and fed him more blood which Tyler took and drank it all like a man dying of thirst. "So I'm a hybrid now," he whispered softly to himself. Klaus just nodded his head. 

— — —

The first day back was strange. Tyler and Jeremy walked into school hand in hand, not caring about who saw them. They were in love and who was anyone else supposed to say? That they couldn't be in love? The boys just ignored the strange looks that were thrown at them and continued on their way. The rest of Jeremy's brothers insisted that they come along to see where Jeremy was learning but he had run away so fast before they could do anything. He didn't want them to embarrass him on the first day back. 

"Happy first day, bub" Tyler said affectionately and kissed Jeremy, not caring about who saw them. He had a beautiful and wonderful boyfriend and he couldn't be happier. He had a shitty time and he deserved to have some happiness in his life. "Happy first day," Jeremy repeated, his eyes shining. He felt so happy. After pining away, he finally had whom he wanted. He remembered how scared he was and he was so happy that he overcame his fears in order to come to terms with his true feelings for the elder teen. 

"Who knows what the rest of this year might bring?" he asked with a soft chuckle. Tyler laughed and brought him into another kiss. "Definitely more trouble with the supernatural world" he said with a shit eating grin, making the younger teens heart flip. "No kidding" he said with a playful roll of his eyes and pulled Tyler towards the school. He was going to be ready this time for anything that would come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: another chapter is up! we are really going to be quite swift (but not too swift) because I really want things to pick up after this chapter as more action (and angst) is coming :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx
> 
> Note : Please remember that this is NOT canon compliant! so if I've missed out a few things here and there then it means that it's not much use towards the plot! as usual, this is a Jeremy centred fanfic!


	28. CHAPTER 28

Stefan was off the rails. He had been acting irrational and the rest of the gang didn't know what to do with him. Jeremy suspected that it had something to do with the road trip that the vampire had been forced to go on over the summer. He didn't know the exact events that happened but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He had used his magic against him on more than one occasion because he was harming Elena. He hoped that their newly rekindled sibling relationship would continue. But something deep down told him that it wouldn't last. 

"What honestly happened on that road trip?" Jeremy asked Klaus one day, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in the room where Klaus was compelling people to remodel the mansion that he was planning for them all to live in. Klaus waved his hand around in a flippant manner. "I made him turn it off," he said with a smirk. Jeremy frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "His emotions, of course," he explained. "The guilt was killing him so I made him turn it off" Klaus took a sip of his blood as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Jeremy just sighed, shaking his head. He decided not to ask anything more on the matter. 

"But how did you know about my hybrid problem, little one?" Klaus asked curiously. Jeremy shrugged. "If Elena's blood could break your curse, her blood could then make hybrids. Doppelganger blood is incredibly powerful, like I said before. Making her truly die wouldn't have been able to make you do this in the first place." Klaus just hummed softly and took another sip from his glass. He was impressed with his growing magical abilities. Kol and Finn were updating him with his progress. 

Jeremy walked further into the room, trailing his fingers over the equipment. Klaus' eyes widened and pushed it away from him. "Careful, gosh love," he said, putting the equipment on another table. Jeremy smiled softly to himself. He liked seeing Klaus like this. It was nice. But something seemed to be missing. "So how is your magic coming along, then?" Klaus asked again, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Jeremy nodded his head. "It's actually going good, Kol and Finn are helping me out. They gave me a few of their grimories to help me out with the process," he said with a grin, remembering the big books that they had gifted to him. Klaus hummed and nodded his head. He didn't particularly know what to think regarding his talents in the magic field but something deep down told him that they would need all the help that they could get. 

"Did they give you Esther's grimorie?" he asked after a few beats of silence. Jeremy was a little surprised at the question but he didn't let it show. "Yeah, they did," he confirmed. "They said that they —" his words unfortunately were cut off when Klaus' phone rang and Klaus answered it immediately. "What?" he asked in a gruff tone of voice, his eyes flickering. Jeremy watched his expressions carefully. He wished that he had enhanced hearing so that he could hear what the older man was saying. But he was certain that he would tell him afterwards, whatever it was. 

Whatever was said obviously made him angry because Klaus's hands clenched around his phone, his knuckles turning white. He heard him growl underneath his breath, his hands clenched into fists, his chest heaving up and down. Jeremy nibbled on his bottom lip worriedly. He was getting increasingly angry and he didn't particularly want to be in the firing line. It wasn't as if Klaus would deliberately outrightly hurt him but he was wary still. 

"No! Give them back to me or I'll kill everyone you've ever met" he threatened in a dangerous tone of voice, making Jeremy's blood run cold. Just what on earth was happening? He tried to think of something that was valuable to him. He had his hybrid side, he had his family. Wait, his family. Were they back in coffins already? He hadn't even spent time with all of them properly. After a few moments of silence apart from Klaus throwing his phone down in a fit of rage. "He's taken the coffins! All of them!" he raged, stomping around, throwing all of the things onto the table. 

Jeremy's heart sunk to the depths of his stomach. "Oh my gosh.." he whispered softly, looking at the ground in shock, suddenly not wanting to look at the elder. After a short while he spoke up somewhat tentatively because he knew that Klaus was obviously in a foul mood and he didn't want to antagonise him. "Do you want me to do a locator spell for them?" he asked softly. Now that he had magic, he would be able to help when it was needed. 

Klaus shook his head vehemently. "No, no I don't want you to anything!" he shouted, speeding away from him, leaving Jeremy in the half decorated mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So the coffins have been taken! 👀 Some of y'all thought that all the siblings were awake apart from Elijah but im afraid to tell you that they are back in their coffins, oops. 
> 
> But I hope that you enjoyed this short - ish chapter nonetheless, 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	29. CHAPTER 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note : I hope that you are all enjoying this festive season wherever you are in the world <33 Merry Christmas!

Jeremy was upset. He didn't know what to do. He sighed softly as he paced up and down his bedroom. "Just why did he do that? It literally makes no sense!" he ranted to Tyler through the phone. He heard Tyler chuckling down the other end of the phone and he growled. 

"It's not funny, Tyler! This is serious! My other siblings are locked up and missing!" He didn't particularly appreciate him laughing but he understood that he might have wanted to calm his nerves down. 

He cried out, trying to make his boyfriend understand what he was trying to say. He thought that everything had died down - but of course he was proved wrong time and time again. This time he was determined to go his own way with the events. 

Tyler immediately sobered up when he heard the seriousness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. But couldn't you do a locator spell or something?" he suggested. He didn't know too much about magic, apart from what he was told and he knew that locator spells were possible. 

Jeremy sighed softly and flopped down on his bed, blinking owlishly up at the ceiling. "That's what I suggested at first but Klaus is dead set against me getting involved," he muttered. He could practically picture Tyler raising his eyebrow through the phone. 

"You would get yourself involved anyway, wouldn't you?" he asked knowingly. He knew his boyfriend very well and what he was like. Jeremy just scoffed. "Don't worry, I'm helping Klaus to get the rest of our family back. Even if it's the last thing that I do" he vowed. 

— — —

Jeremy thought hard about where the coffins could be hidden. How did Klaus even transport them? They obviously must have been in a truck of some sort especially if it was four or five that were currently missing. Klaus didn't mention who was in the fifth coffin but he had an uneasy feeling about it. He didn't know why, but something didn't sit right with his spirit. 

And it seemed that the last sealed coffin was causing most of the drama because he heard the rest of the gang discussing it several times when he was spying on them. 

Elena had gone against his other family and he couldn't have that. He was loyal to both of families. But he couldn't do that properly without the rest of the gang messing up things at every opportunity they had. Jeremy felt saddened. They hadn't even spent much time together before Klaus had decided to dagger them all once again and put them in their boxed prisons. 

He really didn't agree with his reasoning as it was rather unorthodox in the modern ages but he tried to understand and see that Klaus' heart was in the right place. He tried his very best to see situations from both points of view but sometimes it was difficult. 

He was walking through the forest of Mystic Falls once again. He had seen many of Klaus' sired hybrids around, trying their best to force the gang to give up the coffins for their boss using elaborate schemes that they had all escaped. Jeremy was so close to destroying them all but he didn't want to get on Klaus’ bad side. A part of him had been secretly surprised as he hadn't been used as leverage against Klaus.

But the gang weren't that stupid? Or were they? Jeremy didn't know anymore. This was because of the gang, specifically the Salvatore brothers, especially Damon loved picking fights against him. 

He had always had a connection with the elements of nature. Since he was a witch, it made sense as witches were the servants of nature after all. He sighed softly as he went through, pushing away the vines which were blocking his path. He could see the site of the Old Witch House. His heart beat in his chest. He had a feeling that the coffins were placed there. He took a deep breath before walking up towards the building. 

He wondered if Tyler would be looking for the coffins along with Klaus. After all, he was the first hybrid to be turned, completing his transition with his sister's blood. He had a feeling to call Tyler, but he didn't want to disturb him at the moment or put him in a compromising position. He wouldn't make his boyfriend turn against his own Alpha by doing what he wanted to do. That would just breed another whole host of problems. He stalked his way through towards the back of the house. He couldn't risk getting caught. Not when he was so close. 

He waited for a few moments before he sensed movement around him. There was a sharp breeze before there was a figure in front of him. It was Stefan, looking at him with a dangerous expression on his face, hate shining in his eyes. "Well hello there, little Gilbert" he sneered. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of his mouth before his vision turned black. He could see Damon and Stefan's horrible smirks before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So Jeremy has been kidnapped 👀 all hell is going to be breaking loose heheh
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	30. CHAPTER 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN : another chapter! I hope that you enjoyed :D
> 
> Abbiee xx

"What did you do, Damon?!" Elena growled when Jeremy hadn't been home for a couple of days. She had a hidden feeling that it was Klaus, but she didn't think that he would go to such lengths as to kidnap his own sibling just to get his coffins back. Sibling. She hated that Jeremy was Klaus' sibling reincarnated but she couldn't do anything about it.

She was worried that Jeremy would just go off with the rest of the Originals and leave what was rest of his family behind but he hadn't. And now he had been kidnapped by Damon and Stefan to be used as leverage against Klaus. 

She was conflicted. 

On the one hand, she wanted to help Jeremy but on the other hand she wanted to use him against Klaus. She felt a little guilty because she had thought about it before. She sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where are you keeping him?" she wanted to know. Damon just smirked at her. He knew that she would eventually agree. They were all on the same page. They wanted to get rid of Klaus and if they had to use Jeremy to do so they would.

"At the Witch House. Don't worry, he's nice and safe, confined to a room but of course he won't be where the coffins are," he explained, his ice blue eyes shining deviously. Elena just sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "What about food, and clothes?" she asked in a soft tone of voice, her voice trembling. She hated this, she really did but Klaus was dangerous and had to be taken down along with his siblings.

All of them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Stefan already has all that covered," he smirked again. Elena was about to speak but he cut her off. He had to make her understand why they were doing this. 

"You aren't allowed to see him, so don't even ask. Me and Stefan are going to be keeping him down there for as long as we like. Jeremy obviously knows things about Klaus and me and Stefan are going to learn," he said in a dark tone of voice. Elena gulped.

She didn't like his tone of voice. "I don't agree with what you're doing," she said at last. "I really don't, but if this is the only way then we'll have to go along with it. But please don't hurt him," she whispered softly. Even though she said that she forgiven him for killing Jeremy, she hadn't really but there was nothing that she could do.

Damon smiled sympathetically at her. "Don't worry. If he cooperates with our plans then no harm should come to him," he said. "What about his magic?" she blurted out suddenly. "He has magic, remember and he'll definitely use it against you" she said hurriedly.

"We've chained him up, they are magic proof so they will prevent him from using his magic on us, of course. We can't have him overpowering us," he muttered to himself. Elena half wished that Jeremy would have used his magic against them. 

She wanted to help Jeremy but her love and loyalty for her brother was nothing compared to the hatred that she felt for Klaus and the rest of the family. She hated that Jeremy was a part of it. "Fine," she said, defeated, throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"But when Klaus finds out about what you've done, he most probably won't spare your life. Yours or Stefan's. So be prepared because I'm not going to be helping you," she sneered and turned on her heel, wanting to be away from him. 

Behind the wall, Tyler had switched off the recording and quickly sent it to Klaus. He then called him with a grave expression on his face. "Klaus, I think that there's something that requires your immediate attention," he said, his eyes darkening with each word. 


	31. CHAPTER 31

When Jeremy awoke, he felt groggy and disoriented. The last thing he remembered was taking a walk through the forest when he approached the Witch House.. He suddenly snapped to attention, all grogginess gone. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't. He tugged at the chains and growled.

Suddenly footsteps were approaching where he was being held. There were no windows apart from a small grate low in the wall, so he must be held underneath the main floor of the building.

"You won't be able to do your little witchy ju - ju against me, little Gilbert" Damon sneered as he stepped into the room. Jeremy scowled at him. Suddenly that death spell would come in very useful. He wished that he had something before he had left but there was nothing that he could do. 

"What did you do?!?" he growled, his usually warm chocolate brown eyes were now hard and cold, almost making Damon flinch. But Damon wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, he just chuckled, walking closer towards him and bending down so that he was eye level with him.

Light eyes stared into dark ones. "I knew that you would try to do magic against me and Stefan, so I had a witch create magic proof chains for me," he said with a shit eating grin. Jeremy scoffed.

"You do realise that not all spells need to be used with our hands right?" he said in a deadpan tone of voice. Damon just smirked, his eyes glinting with disdain. "You are going to tell me everything that you know about Klaus," he whispered softly, trying to be threatening but Jeremy just looked at him, expressionless. "How about you ask him yourself?" he asked in the same tone of voice. Damon sneered. 

"Getting a little brave now, aren't you, little Gilbert?" he mocked. Jeremy just smirked. "I think that you're the one who's getting a little brave, don't you think?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The stupidity and the sheer arrogance of this vampire was sickening. He really thought that he would be able to get away with this but he was gravely mistaken. 

"Not only did you take _all_ of the coffins but you also very stupidly decided to kidnap me. When Klaus finds out about this what do you think that he'll do?" he asked calmly but he could see the flash of fear in Damon's eyes. He smirked in delight, he loved seeing Damon afraid. 

"That's it, he'll kill you, and probably Stefan too," he spat with contempt, his eyes blazing with anger. Damon growled and went to kick him in the ribs but Jeremy quickly afflicted him with an aneurysm, sending Damon to the floor, clutching his head in agony. 

"How does it feel, Damon?" he taunted, a savage look in his eyes. "What Klaus is going to end up doing to you is going to be so much worse than I'm doing," he said innocently. "So take this as a mercy!" he growled, sending another strong aneurysm towards him, making blood trickle down Damon's nose as he writhed around in pain.

Jeremy released the spell but he looked pale. He needed to save his strength. He wasn't going to be stupid enough to waste all his time and energy on the worthless Salvatore brothers. 

But he couldn't bring himself to believe that Elena allowed this to happen. He could feel the anger rising up inside him but he pushed it away. All he could do was just wait until someone noticed that he was missing and would come to find him soon. He closed his eyes for a few moments.

When he opened them, Damon was nowhere to be seen. Jeremy smirked, knowing that his words had evidently had some effect on the elder Salvatore brother. 

— — —

Klaus roared, his hybrid features on display as he tore through the house, not caring that he was messing up with the progress of the mansion. He had a good mind to rip through all the compelled decorators and landscapers but he couldn't be bothered to deal with the bodies afterwards. When he heard that Jeremy had been kidnapped he had gone into a fit of rage.

He growled a chest rumbling growl that would make anyone's blood run cold before shifting into his wolf before running to find Tyler. That young hybrid would tell Klaus everything that he knew, recording or no recording. 

Tyler was surprised when he was suddenly corned by a wolf in his own backyard but he wasn't scared. If it had been underneath other circumstances then he would have been a little nervous. Instead, he just waited somewhat calmly and waited for Klaus to shift back. Surprisingly, he had his clothes on still.

Klaus' eyes bore into Tyler's. "Where is he?!" he growled viciously. "He's being kept at the Witch House," he replied. Klaus growled and punched the wall next to Tyler's head, making him flinch ever so slightly. "And what of the coffins?" he snapped, his eyes flashing.

"I'm guessing that the coffins are being kept there as well," he responded, kicking a stone away. Klaus tugged at his hair in frustration. He wanted to attack but he had to be smart about it. The Salvatores had his coffins and he knew that if he did something rash, he wouldn't get them back. He tilted his head towards the side, thinking for a few moments.

"And what about the doppelganger? What did she think?" he asked, dangerously calm. Tyler shrugged. "She seemed to be on board with the whole idea." He watched warily when a devious glint shone in Klaus' eyes. 

"She only asked Damon not to hurt him. It seems like her hatred for you has overrun her loyalty towards her brother," Tyler murmured, mostly to himself. He believed that Elena would have at least tried to stop him but she didn't. Klaus smirked. "You are going to take Elena and chain her up in the Lockwood cellar, just like her brother Jeremy." 

"Tell the Salvatores that if they don't return both my coffins and my sibling, then Elena is going to die," he ordered and sped away. Tyler's blood ran cold. He took a few moments to calm his breathing before he started to move.

"Tyler, who was that you were talking to?" Carol's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "It was just someone passing by," he called back, not really caring about what she was saying at the moment. He had to prove his loyalty towards Klaus

But he knew deep down that wasn't the only reason. Jeremy was also his boyfriend who was Klaus' brother and he didn't want him to take Jeremy away from him. He decided to wait until nightfall to carry out his plans. 

— — —

When it was nightfall, he stalked towards the Gilbert residence. Obviously Elena must have covered up the real truth about Jeremy's disappearance to Jenna and Alaric, hence why they weren't out looking for him. He looked up and smirked. Elena wasn't smart.

Leaving the windows open was a bad idea, especially when the town was crawling about with the supernatural. He jumped up on the ledge of Elena's window, a chloroform soaked cloth in his hands before covering her face up with it. 

He should have felt bad but he didn't. She had willingly let her brother be kidnapped and now Elena would be getting her just deserts. He waited for a few moments until she was certainly unconscious before he sped away with her body in her arms towards the Lockwood cellar.

He only hoped that Stefan and Damon would end up handing the coffins over soon, otherwise nobody would be getting out of this situation alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: a double update because I'm nice like that ^^ merry Christmas
> 
> Abbiee xx


	32. CHAPTER 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! I REPEAT, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

Elena woke up and gasped. She had been kidnapped? She tried to move her arms but she was chained up. Her arms were held up by thick chains so she wasn't able to lower her arms down or get any relief from the quickly approaching ache from having her arms held up at an angle. She was thankful that she was able to move her feet at least, but that didn't change the situation that she was in. 

She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself kidnapped. She just hoped that Bonnie would be able to do a locator spell for her and that Stefan would come to get her soon after. With that comforting thought in her mind, she steeled herself up for the approaching confrontation.

"Well, well, well, if it's not the latest doppelganger worrying about herself yet again rather than her brother," came the condescending sneer of the Original. Elena gasped and snapped her head up, her heart skyrocketing. She was in trouble now. "Klaus.." she whispered, her eyes filled with fear. Klaus walked further into the cellar, a dark expression in his eyes. "That's me, love" he said in a soft tone of voice but Elena could sense the threatening nature beneath his words. He bent down in front of her, his eyes fixed on hers. 

Elena whimpered, shaking her head rapidly, trying to get herself far away from him as possible but she wasn't able to. He was so close to her and she hated it. Where the others? Would they realise that she disappeared. "I did what you wanted," she pleaded, expressing herself with her eyes, looking imploringly at the hybrid. "I gave you blood to create your hybrids!" she continued, practically in hysterics as she tugged at her restraints but they didn't budge. 

"You Salvatore brothers have my coffins," he said in a cold tone of voice that was colder than ice, causing Elena to flinch. "But that's not the only thing that they have of mine," he spoke in a smooth, calm tone of voice but Elena knew better than to believe it. "They have my brother locked up. So, in exchange for my coffins and my brother, I've given the Salvatore brothers an ultimatum" he explained and the hairs rose on the back of her neck with every word that he spoke. She willed Bonnie to hurry up and whoever else was out looking for her. 

"If the Salvatores do not return my siblings I shall end your life," he said casually. So casually as if her life meant nothing. Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "When they find me, they are going to be so angry and you'll never get your coffins back," she sneered, suddenly needing to get the last word in.

Klaus just chuckled and raised himself up towards his full height, his eyes glinting dangerously at her. "Oh love, I don't think that you should be worrying about my coffins. I think that you should be worrying about the brother that you abandoned" he said icily and Elena's heart sank. 

— — —

Stefan growled and kicked one of the coffins violently, cursing as he did so. He had just gotten a threatening call from Klaus. He couldn't risk Elena's life because deep down he did care for her, somewhere in his stone cold being. But the situation had been made ten times worse because of Jeremy. Klaus wouldn't take this lightly. He tugged at his hair and looked around, trying to come up with a plan. He wasn't prepared to give up the coffins. 

He needed to use this weaknesses against him as revenge. It was the only thing that he had left and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers that quickly. Stefan had been badly treated by Klaus and he wasn't going down without a fight, even if he got hurt in the process. If he was going down, then Klaus would be definitely going down with him. 

He took a shuddering breath before looking at his phone then at the coffins. He growled and stomped over towards Elijah's and pulled out the dagger, throwing it away towards the side. If there was one person who could get them out of this mess it was him. He quickly put a few blood bags by his side and waited for him to wake up. He paced up and down, grumbling underneath his breath. "Come on now, any day this century would be nice," he grumbled in a sarcastic tone of voice as he glanced at the open coffin.

He heard a gasp and the tearing of the blood bags and his heart leapt. He decided to wait a few moments before approaching his coffin. "Elijah," he started. "Klaus has—" he didn't get to finish as he had one powerful slap delivered to his face, his head ringing. Elijah was sitting up in his coffin, his usual warm chocolate brown eyes cold. "What. Did. You. Do?" he growled, his vampire visage seeping through. Stefan panicked. How did he know what was going on? 

As if Elijah could read his mind, he said : "I had Jeremy enter my mind when I was asleep," he started conversationally but Stefan knew better. He licked his lips nervously and waited for the Original to continue. "It seems like he is being kept inside this very building where you are keeping my siblings," he continued. Elijah calmly stepped out of his coffin, smoothing out his suit, Stefan watching every move. Stefan knew deep down that he needed to watch his step but he couldn't look weak in front of him. 

"Where is he?" Elijah asked calmly but there was danger underneath his tone. Stefan shook his head. "Klaus has taken Elena," he started. He hoped that Elijah would have cared about her safely like he had done at the time of the sacrifice. That way he would be on their side. Or so he thought. 

Elijah looked blank. "I couldn't care less about the doppelganger who allowed her own flesh and blood to be kidnapped by a pair of arrogant and worthless young vampires who have no respect for the leaders of their own species," his voice dripped with disdain with every word that he spoke, the tone of voice making Stefan flinch. Suddenly Stefan was thrown back against the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat in an iron grip.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, where is he?" he growled. Stefan tried to speak coherently with the hand around his neck. "He's in the cellar" he rasped and Elijah sped away in a flash, retrieving his brother. 

After he had left, Damon came rushing in, his eyes hard. He noticed the open coffin. "Stef what the hell? We needed to use this against Klaus and you ruin everything, yet again!" he shouted, throwing a piece of wood at him which he dodged. Stefan growled, his vampire features on display. "If you hadn't kidnapped Jeremy then Klaus wouldn't be threatening Elena," he spat, his voice dripping with venom. Damon growled and lunged for him, sending him through the gap in the wall. 

"Why. Must. You. Always. Ruin. Everything?!!" he roared, punctuating each word with a harsh slap to his face, slamming his head down repeatedly on the ground. Stefan growled and took a large chunk out of Damon's neck, causing him to yell out in agony as his nasty wound began to close up after Stefan had dug his teeth inside. "STEFAN!" he growled loudly, his eyes filled with hate as he rushed towards him but Stefan had gone back into the house where the coffins were. Damon shoved him out of the way.

"We're gonna burn the coffins with them inside" he said with finality, looking around for something flammable and some matches. After digging around, he had found what he was looking for and he gathered all the coffins in the middle of the room, plus the locked one with a magical seal and poured the liquid all over it.

"Damon, no! He'll kill Elena!" he shouted, lunging towards him again but Damon savagely tossed him away, snarling wildly. "Klaus has taken everything away from us and so we're gonna take everything away from him, including Jeremy" he said with a nasty smirk.

"Damon no! You're just going to be getting people hurt!" Stefan desperately tried to get his brother to see his point of view. Damon just shrugged before lighting the match. "Not my problem" he sneered and held the match up towards the coffins, his eyes shining dangerously underneath the light of the single candle. 

Nothing could have prepared them for what was going to happen next. 

A blur of a suit and then a heart was in a certain suited Originals hand. He almost looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Stefan," he said, his eyes filled with regret, dropping the heart on the floor, not looking at Damon's desiccated body lying lifeless on the floor. Jeremy looked at the scene in utter disbelief, his eyes wide.

"But _nobody_ hurts my family and lives," he said with a shake of his head, his eyes sad as he held onto Jeremy's hand, rubbing his hand with his thumbs in soothing circles. He nodded his head at the hybrids who had arrived on the scene and they quickly lifted the coffins and into a van which they had arrived in, loading them up. 

"I'll let you bury the body," he said softly and with that he left with Jeremy in tow, looking over his shoulder, his eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. Stefan just stood there, shell shocked. His eyes widened and then tears started to travel down his face, his whole body trembling as he was forced to accept that his brother was dead.

Stefan cried out, his eyes blurting his vision as he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he mourned the death of his only brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : I'm sorry! I really am! I really considered the decision whether to let both of the Salvatores live after what they had done but it had to be finished off! I hope that y'all can forgive me,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	33. CHAPTER 33

After Damon's unexpected death, the supernatural community in Mystic Falls was shocked and rather scared. A small part of Caroline felt rather relieved. After all, he had assaulted her many times and compelled her - forcing her to remember once more when she was turned against her will by Katherine. Bonnie was shell shocked by the news.

She could hardly believe it. But she knew deep down that it was going to come. After all, Damon had caused a lot of trouble, specifically picking fights with Elijah and Klaus. It was only a matter of time. 

Matt on the other hand was happy. Damon had killed his sister in order to protect Elena and now he was gone. He hoped that Stefan would feel the same amount of pain that he did when he lost a sibling. Elena was heartbroken. She didn't think that Elijah of all people would kill Damon. But when Elijah told her what had happened, she deep down understood.

If anyone hurt the Mikaelson family, they wouldn't live. She was thankful that Elijah hadn't killed Stefan too. Losing one brother was hard enough. But at least he hadn't threatened to burn all of their family like Damon had done. 

Alaric, despite himself, mourned Damon. Even though he was an arrogant young vampire who often got himself into trouble, he was considering Damon to be a friend. Stefan was still in denial but he had to get over himself. He just didn't think that it would be so soon. He sat depressed in the Boarding House that he once shared with his brother. It seemed impossibly bigger and empty without him.

It was painfully silent, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was to drown his sorrow in Damon's expensive bourbon. If he went for revenge, he would surely be killed and he couldn't risk anyone else getting into trouble - everyone had lost someone. 

"I actually can't believe that he's gone," Caroline whispered as she looked down at the floor. She wouldn't admit it, but she was going to miss Damon's snarky and sarcastic attitude. Without it, everything was so quiet.

"Well, he's gone and there's nothing that we can do about it!" Stefan snapped, his harsh tone making her flinch. Elena was scared at his changed attitude. With his brother gone, his humanity was in tatters. She knew that he would never be the same again. 

"He said that nobody hurts his family and lives," Stefan growled, throwing the alcohol into the fire, making it roar. "Fuck you, Elijah!" he screamed in rage. Matt watched from the sidelines. "Well, we can't go after them otherwise more people will get hurt," he said in a quiet tone of voice. Stefan turned to look at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Why are you even here?" he murmured, his eyes narrowed. Matt smirked. He now had the upper hand against him. He just shrugged. "I'm here to offer my condolences," he said. He didn't particularly care anymore. All the supernatural did was brought him trouble and pain and he was forced to clean up the mess. 

"After all, nobody offered their condolences when my sister died," his smirk widened, his blue eyes shining. "And now her killer is dead. How poetic is that?" he laughed, throwing his head back. "I would say that I felt sorry for you, but I don't. Your brother was a jerk" he spat, venom lacing his tone, everyone looking at him shocked.

Stefan growled and lunged for him, knocking him back down onto the floor. He sank his hand into his chest. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't you kill you right now?" Caroline rushed towards him but Stefan threw the baby vampire back, making her yell out in pain, Elena immediately rushing towards her. 

"Your mother and sister are dead, and you're pathetic excuse of a father is God knows where, " he spat. Elena shook her head rapidly, tears running down her face. "S-stefan, please don't," she begged. She didn't dare to intervene, she didn't want to be hurt. Even though Stefan claimed that he cared about her, something deep down inside of her didn't believe him one bit.

He was now a vampire off the rails, he was now very dangerous. Just as Stefan was about to rip the humans' heart out of his chest, he was hit with a strong aneurysm that sent him reeling, holding his head in pain.

Caroline and Elena gasped, turning their heads around to see who had done it. Matt scrambled back, fear shining in his eyes. He had almost been killed. 

It was Bonnie. She had walked in when the altercation was taking place. She had enough. She didn't care much for Damon but she felt sorry for Stefan. After all, he did lose a sibling but she wouldn't let him hurt anyone else. "Enough." She said in a soft tone of voice but her eyes were cold. "Absolutely no more! Maybe we should just let Klaus do what he wants," she said in a defeated tone of voice.

"That way nobody gets hurt anymore," she said, regret shining in her eyes. She wanted to see what was in that magically sealed coffin but it was now taken. Maybe she could use Jeremy to get it open and see who just exactly was inside. But something told her that it wouldn't matter and that it was already taken care of. 

— — —

Klaus didn't particularly care for Damon but he was worried about Stefan. After all, he had been his friend back in the 2O's. But that could wait. He had his family to wake. A hybrid came up towards him with a smirk, his eyes flickering between the coffins and his boss. "So you've finally got your family, huh? Gonna wake them up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

They had all been running around, trying to locate the coffins for their Alpha. Those who hadn't taken part had been dealt with severely. "Not yet, there's something that I need to take care of," Klaus explained vaguely to the hybrid, not even glancing at him. 

He only turned around when his hybrid was lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood, a gaping hole in his back. Klaus looked fearfully up at Elijah who was holding the hybrids' heart in his hand. "So, what's going on then, Niklaus?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his lips turning up into a smirk. He dropped the heart carelessly onto the floor and snapped his fingers for one of the workers to collect the remains.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked in a shaky tone of voice, his eyes suddenly filled with fear. Elijah just smiled and whipped the daggers out from his jacket pocket. "No!" Klaus cried out. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" he couldn't believe that Elijah would do something like this. 

Kol walked in first with a smirk painted on his handsome face. "Well, well, well," he started. "If it isn't our impulsive brother freeing us from the coffins and then putting us back once he's finished with us," he sneered, his eyes glittering with hate as he struck him across the face. Finn stormed in next, his face like thunder.

Finn lunged for him, his vampire features on display. He couldn't believe that he got betrayed once again. "You promised me that you wouldn't lock me in there again!" he shouted, his eyes filled with rage as he shook his brother and slapped his face multiple times. 

Klaus growled and threw him off, snarling at him. _"Enough!"_ he ordered but his siblings had enough of listening to what he had to say. Rebekah sauntered in next, seemingly nonchalant about the entire situation but Klaus knew better. Her usually expressive blue eyes were now emotionless and her voice was flat as she looked around the room they were gathered in.

"I like what you've done with the place, Nik" she whispered coldly and Klaus swore that his heart stopped for a few moments. She walked towards a side table and smashed a vase into one of the paintings that Klaus had done.

Klaus hung his head down, his heart straining with guilt. "I wanted this to be a home, for all of us," he muttered, his eyes welling up with tears but he furiously brushed them away, not wanting to be weak in front of them all. Elijah just glared down at him, his hazel green eyes cold and hard. "Well that doesn't matter anymore," he murmured, averting his eyes away from Klaus. He couldn't look at him in these moments. He had done too much. 

"You're staying behind," Finn said like his word was law. But Klaus was having none of it. He growled, his eyes piercing onto his siblings, his chest heaving up and down with rage as he could barely contain himself. 

"I'm the hybrid!" he shouted, pointing to himself. "I can't be killed!" he roared, his eyes flashing. "I'm not going to be afraid of you, any of you!" he spat, gesturing towards his siblings. "I'll hunt you all down!" he swore vehemently, his hands clenched into fists as he resisted the urge to plunge all the daggers inside them and to let them rot until the ends of the earth.

His siblings just looked at him with scorn. Then Kol spoke up, his eyes glossy. "You say that you aren't like father," he whispered softly and Klaus' eyes widened, shaking his head rapidly. But Kol continued, ignoring his elder brother's expression. 

"You're just like him, in fact you're worse," he whispered hoarsely, lowering his eyes down. Klaus roared, lunging for his brother, knocking him back, his fangs dangerously close towards his neck. "Say something like that again and I'll bite you," he whispered dangerously, his eyes flashing with hate. Kol just scoffed. "There you go again!" he exclaimed with a mirthless chuckle. "There really is no redemption for you, is there?" he sighed mockingly as he glared at Klaus, his words making him flinch. But none of them would be prepared for what happened next. 

"My sons, stop this at once." A woman walked in, wearing an old style of dress, the ends trailing on the floor. She had a thin but ornate headband around her long, blonde hair. Rebekah sucked in a sharp breath. _"Mother.."_ she breathed. "But Mikael killed you.." she gasped, hardly believing her eyes.

Esther only smiled, but her eyes were cold. "I see that there are still secrets concerning my death, my children" her eyes flickered between each of her children, each holding a look of shock and disbelief on their faces. Klaus had practically cowered in the corner, shaking. 

Esther calmly walked up towards him. "I see that you haven't told them the truth about what really happened, did you?" she asked in a calm tone of voice. The rest of her children were confused. "What is she talking about, Niklaus?" Elijah asked in a soft tone of voice but his voice shook. Esther only laughed but there was no joy behind it. "How about you actually tell them, hmmm?" she asked, her eyes glinting. She was waiting for her middle son to finally fess up for his crime and confess in front of everyone. Well, not quite _everyone._

Klaus took in a shuddering breath, his eyes still on the floor as he couldn't bear to look up at the faces of his family. He knew that one day that this was going to happen. He just didn't expect it to be happening all so fast. He felt dizzy and faint, a rare feeling for the Original Hybrid. 

"I ripped our mother's heart out and framed it on Mikael," he whispered hoarsely. His words were met with silence. The tension in the rooms was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. 

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_ Finn roared, his eyes flaring up with hate and distaste once more. Out of all his siblings, he was the closest to his mother. Rebekah gasped and she suddenly couldn't support herself, falling towards the floor but Elijah quickly caught her in his arms, gathering her to himself as she sobbed into his chest, her body shaking as she cried.

She couldn't believe that her own brother had killed their mother and had framed it on the man whom they had been running from for centuries - this was the ultimate betrayal. 

Kol just lunged for him once more but was thrown back by Esther's magic. "That is enough!" she shouted. Klaus just looked shaken up. "You're here to kill me," he said in a soft tone of voice. There was nothing that he could do now. 

The secret was out. Esther just shook her head. "Niklaus, look at me," she ordered but he didn't comply, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Niklaus, look at me," she ordered once again but he didn't budge. Finn scoffed. "Look up at our mother, brother" Kol couldn't help but sigh. Finn would always be a mother's boy. Esther looked upon her eldest son with a smile, but he didn't return it, choosing to look at the wall instead.

Esther just sighed inwardly.Klaus finally looked up, his eyes filled with vulnerability. "I'm not here to kill you," Esther said, her bright green eyes fixed on Klaus's stormy blue eyes. Klaus's heart flipped around in his chest. He was so sure that she would kill him right there and then in front of his family. 

"But I'm here to forgive you," she explained and she was met with several curious looks. She turned towards her children. "I want us all to be a family again," she announced, a small smile playing on the edges of her lips. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the background. Jeremy had been listening all this time, keeping hidden.

He knew that the vampires could hear his heartbeat, but they never said anything. He wondered why that was. He then thought that they didn't want to add more fuel to the fire just yet. But he would do that himself. 

When he saw Esther approach, he almost threw up everything that he had eaten that day out of shock. He was even more shocked when he found out the truth. In all honesty, he wasn't particularly surprised. That was something that Klaus would definitely do. 

He sighed deeply. He was disappointed in Klaus but he didn't trust Esther one bit, regardless if she had been his mother in his past life or not. He only wondered how she had gotten out of her coffin. He decided to make his grand entrance. Esther was the only one who hadn't seen him yet. He stepped out from behind the shadows, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hello, mother" he announced, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. The blood drained from Esther's face as she looked at her youngest son reincarnated. _"Henrik,"_ she whispered, her eyes suddenly filling up with tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So secrets are revealed! If you guys are wondering when the altercation between Klaus and Mikael will be, it will be coming up soon-ish! But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	34. CHAPTER 34

"Tell me why we shouldn't wake Mikael?" Elena asked with a smirk as she observed the youngest Original. She finally had the upper hand. Stefan remembered something about Mikael from the 2O's when he was with Klaus and Rebekah. Stefan still wouldn't tell her exactly what happened on that road trip but she was just thankful that he was back even though he wasn't himself. 

The death of his brother had made it worse for him and now he was even more determined to take Klaus down no matter what the consequences because of how much Klaus had ruined their lives. "I've given you a thousand reasons as to why you shouldn't wake him up!" Rebekah screeched, her vampire features on display. "If you do that then we're all doomed!" The blonde Original couldn't understand why the doppelganger was so persistent in asking her so many questions. She just wished that she could kill her on the spot but Jeremy would never forgive her for doing so. 

She had texted Jeremy to come along to the Boarding House because she knew that only he would be able to put some sense into her - if he ever listened to her. She was absolutely sick and tired of the doppelganger and her backstabbing ways. Allowing her brother to get kidnapped but Damon paid the price - with his life. She wasn't particularly surprised. He had crossed their family one too many times. But she did feel sorry for Stefan - somewhere deep down in her heart. She was pulled from her thoughts by Elena. "I know who killed your mother." 

Rebekah could practically hear the smirk in the doppelganger's voice. But it sucked for her because she already knew the truth. She let out a harsh and bitter laugh. "I'm not stop little doppelganger, you don't have to tell me anything," she whirled around, her voice dripping with venom and her eyes filled with hate. "My mother actually came back from the dead and she told us everything that happened," she spoke in a fake whimsical tone of voice which threw Elena off guard. She was about to open her mouth when Rebekah held up her hand, ultimately silencing her. 

"It seems like Damon Salvatore paid the price for your actions," she said cruelly when she saw the pathetic tears spring up in her eyes. The youngest Original had absolutely no sympathy for her. People had died around her and she was absolutely oblivious to it all. It was all her fault. Rebekah chuckled softly, but it wasn't a pretty sound. In fact it was so cold that it made Elena flinch. Rebeka tilted her head to the side as she observed the doppelganger. "It's so interesting," she mused aloud. 

"Your little gang composed of Elena and friends constantly cross my family time and time again and then you're surprised when you're faced with the consequences of your actions." Her voice rose with every word that she spoke, her bright eyes flashing. "And if Damon's death wasn't a warning already in itself, you decide to wake my father up. Well, let me tell you one thing little miss Elena," she growled, stalking up towards her like she was her prey. 

Elena stepped back in fear her heart sped up towards erratic heights, making Rebekah smirk. "I'll rip out the hearts of all your friends, one by one. I'd love to rip out your heart but as you're the sister of my reincarnated little brother, unfortunately I can't do much towards you. You should be thankful and take it as a mercy otherwise you would have been dead at my feet right now," she growled menacingly. "I've done absolutely nothing to you yet you come in here all high and mighty, acting all brave when in reality you aren't, creating something that you aren't even brave enough to finish," she said, her eyes filled with scorn. "Now get out!" she roared, her eyes flashing from a dark red to blue once more.

Elena should have taken the warnings and left like any normal person would do, yet she still decided to test her patience. "Why have you forgiven him? He's locked you up in a box for ninety years and I'm sure that he's done it to all of your other siblings too," she smirked once again. She needed to get underneath the Originals skin and to make her see what a terrible brother Klaus was to her. She needed to make her understand what a terrible person Klaus was in general. "And only just recently he locked you back up again," she continued. She couldn't understand why Rebekah was on his side. Klaus was just a manipulative and toxic bastard who needed to be put down immediately. 

"Klaus is abusive and toxic to all of you and yet you love him. It seems that you've got an extremely bad case of Stockholm Syndrome because you are blinded by your love for him!" she cried out, ignoring the fact that she had an extremely pissed off vampire on her hands. And an Original one at that. She couldn't stop talking now, the lid was off and she just continued to spew out everything that she was feeling. "Klaus has a hand over everyone's lives here. Over mine, over Stefan's, over my friends and family." She was desperate now, she didn't even care about what she was saying. 

"Why can't you understand that he's so dangerous and he practically destroyed his family with that little curse he was so obsessed with breaking?" she sneered, enjoying the contusion on Rebekah's face. "He betrays you, stabs you in the back multiple times and puts those whom you love in danger time and time again yet to run back to him like a pathetic little—" She didn't get to finish as she was knocked out back and flying so fast before she could even get her next sentence out. Rebekah Mikaelson was absolutely done with Elena Gilbert. 

— — —

Jeremy was a mess. He had heard from Rebekah about Elena's rant towards her. He sighed loudly. He had to deal with a vengeful father from his past life who was hell bent on destroying Klaus and Elena and the gang were in on the plan. Elena had even daggered Mikael herself and was setting up the bait for him. He had desperately tried to make them understand that it was an incredibly bad idea but they didn't listen to him. 

Jeremy was on his own most of the time at his house, save for him going up to the cloaked mansion where the rest of his siblings were staying at the moment. Jenna had moved on campus after all the events that took place. Even though he missed her, he knew that it was for the best. He just didn't want her to get hurt, especially when she was so close to dying the last time. He was glad that her and Alaric were still together nonetheless. Both of them had been through a lot and they deserved their happiness. As long as his guardian was happy, he was happy. He still didn't trust Esther. 

He knew that she was up to something sinister. He knew deep down that she hadn't forgiven Klaus like she said that she had. She had given him strange looks but he had tried his best to ignore her. He was certain that she was up to something. He just had to find out what it was exactly she was planning to do. How on earth did she get out of her coffin? Jeremy just didn't know. His relationship with Tyler was going off the rails because he was at Klaus' beck and call. 

He couldn't help but wonder that the reason why Klaus had been so accepting of the situation was because he would be able to control Tyler through the sire bond that had been created as a result of him now being a hybrid. He wouldn't particularly be surprised. Klaus was rather controlling at that. Everything was a total mess. 

He just hoped that it would all be over soon. He was reading a book in his room when he had gotten a text. He looked down at his phone and his face paled sickly, compared to his usual colour. 

_**Rebekah** : It's Mikael. He's at the boarding house and he's threatening to kill Klaus. Hurry!_

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying again to keep his magic underneath control once again as he felt the anger rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Sorry for the delayed update! Hopefully I'll be able to have another chapter out by the next week! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx
> 
> PS : Happy New Year! Let's hope that it's a good one


	35. CHAPTER 35

Jeremy had never moved so fast. He jumped into his truck and raced towards the Boarding House. He had absolutely no idea why Elena and the rest of the gang would do something so reckless and stupid. Whenever they tried something dangerous, someone else would suffer because of it. Whenever they tried to cross Klaus, he would always be a few steps ahead. 

They knew better than to cross the Mikaelson family and when they did they hurt people. Wasn't Damon's death a clear warning? He had seen a few other text messages from Rebekah and felt a pang of guilt. He should have been there for her but he hadn't. But there was no time for that. He had an evil Mikael to face. 

He parked his vehicle on the street opposite and ran over. He debated for a few moments as to what he should do. Then he decided to go in through the back. When he arrived he could hear shouting and talking. He ran in and saw Mikael taunting Klaus from the inside. The gang had actually brought him here.

His heart pounded in his ears as he rushed over, his eyes blazing. "What have you done?!" he raged at Stefan. Elena was in Mikael's arms and he paled. But he then thought it could be Katherine pretending to be his sister. 

"Wasn't Damon's death enough of a warning to you?!" he growled. Stefan raced towards him, his vampire features on display but Jeremy just threw him away from him using his magic. Everyone was shocked as Jeremy had never used his magic against any of them before. Save for Damon, that was. "Henrik?" Mikael's uncertain voice filtered through. But Rebekah stepped up before he could say anything.

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're about to say, end this bullshit now" she growled, her eyes flashing in anger and her hands clenched into fists. She had just gotten her youngest brother back and she was feeling protective over him. She wasn't going to be losing him again. Not on her watch. 

Klaus was hunched up, ready to attack. He decided to taunt him. "Come on in, oh wait," he stopped for a few moments as if he was thinking about something. "You can't" he jeered, his eyes filled with hate for the man whom he called father. Mikael just chuckled and tightened his grip on the girl in his arms. "Nobody cares about you boy," he spat with contempt. Jeremy scoffed. "Is that what your father told you?"

"Because it seems like you're protecting your insecurities onto him because you can't get over your childhood wounds," he said in a voice so cold that it even made Mikael falter for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to speak but Jeremy silenced him by using a spell. Rebekah and Klaus looked at him with worried glances but he simply nodded at them. He had a lot of things to say and he was determined to let it all out. Right now before he died. 

_"Everything_ that you said towards Klaus.. Every single amount of abuse that you've given him was just you hating him because he's more of a man you'll ever be. You're just mad because Esther cheated on your ugly ass, which I don't particularly blame her for and Klaus is the product, a handsome one I might add of her affair," he growled, his eyes flashing.

Klaus chuckled softly at the statement about him being a handsome product of his mother's affair but he quickly turned neutral. The man was looking at him with so much hate but he didn't care. 

Rebekah looked him with wonder in her eyes. He was saying everything that she wanted to tell him but she wasn't brave enough to. She was scared of their father and had spent most of her immortal life running from him. So many thoughts were running through her head that she was starting to get dizzy. Jeremy just sent a wave of relief towards her, not caring that he was using a lot of his magic in one short period of time.

Rebekah couldn't believe what was happening. After centuries of running, her father would be put down. She only mourned the fact that it hadn't been done sooner. She could almost imagine what it would have been like. 

All of them loving their immortal days together until they encountered their reincarnated sibling. Tears started to form in her eyes but she forcefully brushed them away. She didn't want to seem weak as she witnessed his final moments. 

Jeremy just smirked and threw a sharp pain - inflicting spell onto him. Mikael cried out but nothing came out of his mouth, throwing Katherine towards the floor. He was determined to make him suffer like he caused his siblings to suffer. He needed to be killed at once. 

"You are a _pathetic_ man, Mikael," he spat. "Hell, you aren't even a _man_ , just a pathetic and vindictive piece of _shit_ who's too afraid to face the monster that _he_ created! Yes Mikael, you created him!" his voice was rising with each word that he spoke and flames arose. He turned towards Klaus who almost took a step back at the murderous look in his eyes. "Finish him off," he growled. "How poetic is this. The son that you dedicated your pathetic immortal life trying to kill is now going to kill you." 

Mikael's eyes widened and Jeremy laughed. Stefan flinched at the sound from where he was in the corner. The teenager looked so different now. He truly was a Mikaelson at heart as well as as a Gilbert. 

A harsh bitter laugh fell from his lips as he looked at the pathetic being with anger that had been burning. He remembered what he was like in his past life. He wasn't going to change. People like Mikael never changed. 

"You tried," he shrugged uncaringly. "But you failed. _Big_ time. Rot wherever you go because neither heaven _nor_ hell will accept such a flawed specimen like you," he sneered one last time before squeezing Rebekah's hand for comfort which she immediately returned with a grateful smile.

He didn't care that she used her supernatural strength to hold onto his hand like a lifeline. He was going to be there for her. Klaus stepped over the threshold and took the stake from Mikael. Jeremy left the spells on him.

In a few moments he would be dead so it was no point. The beast didn't deserve to have any last words. Klaus chuckled, showing off his dimples but it wasn't a nice sound. It was cold, hollow and dark. "My brother is right," he began and Jeremy's heart filled with warmth regardless of the situation. He held Rebekah closer towards himself. 

"It is beautifully and _tragically_ poetic that the son that you tried to kill," he smirked devilishly. "Wait, I'm not even your son but that's besides the point," he barked a harsh laugh as he lowered himself down towards his level, his eyes flickering with hate, sadness, victory - blue eyes swirling with different emotions as he observed the man who was hell bent on killing him.

"But you are pathetic. You _failed_ ," he rasped harshly and thrust the dagger through his heart savagely, stepping back to witness the broken body of the destroyer burning on the Salvatore Boarding House steps, never to be seen again.

At the sight, a wave of calmness washed over him so strong that he almost fell over but he regained his stance as he looked towards the burning beast of a man with cold, harsh eyes. With his body burnt anything that he had ever felt for him. 

At the sight, Rebekah fell towards the floor, tears blurring her vision as she allowed herself to cry. Joy.. relief.. exhaustion. A great weight fell off her body as she slumped forward as he continued to burn. Footsteps ran in at the very last minute. Kol, Elijah and Finn witnessed the last of their father disappear into nothing but ashes which just floated away in the breeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I tried my best with this one! Please tell me what you think :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	36. CHAPTER 36

It was over. Mikael's centuries of tyranny and escape were finally over. A great sense of relief washed over the siblings as they watched his ashes float away, never to be seen again. The Destroyer was now destroyed. Nobody spoke for a few moments. The siblings felt like they were in a trance. Their hateful father was now gone.

Elijah sank down to his knees and Finn caught him before he could fall, holding Elijah against his chest. He could feel the usually refined man shake against him and his heart sunk. He then knew. Elijah had been strong for too long. His other arm around Kol's waist, pulling him flush against his side so that they were together, giving them both the comfort that they needed. He had been in the coffin for the last 9OO years and he didn't understand the extent of what they had gone through. But now he saw how serious it was. 

He thought back to when he said that they should divide. If only he had been stronger. If he hadn't been so pathetic, he wouldn't have missed out on so much of his vampire life. He had been rotting in a box longer than he had been a man. Was it too late to step up? He was going to be a good older sibling to them. He only hoped that they would accept him. Rebekah ran out and hugged Klaus who caught her before she broke down completely again in his arms. Klaus held her close to himself tightly and swayed her gently in his arms. 

Jeremy waited for a few moments and stepped outside where the rest of his siblings were. Kol was in a trance. Finn had his eyes closed and he was putting on a brave face for the sake of his younger siblings. Jeremy leant his head on Kol's shoulder, threading his fingers with his. He took a deep breath before speaking. "It's over.. He's gone.. It's gonna be OK" he whispered softly. Kol inhaled sharply. He could feel the tears come forward and this time he didn't bother to hide away.

It wasn't weak to cry. He wouldn't get judged for doing so. He shakily took a breath. "Yeah.. It's over," he whispered softly and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being around his siblings. They could get through anything if they were together. 

— — —

"My children gather around," Esther spoke as her eyes travelled to each child. She wanted to be a family again but she had some plans. But first she needed to get them all together. "I'm thinking of holding a ball," she began. Jeremy furrowed his brows and looked confused. Before he could say anything, Finn beat him to it and asked. "Why do you want to do that, mother?" he asked. Esther smiled at her loyal, eldest son. She knew that he would help her with his true plans and she couldn't wait to break the news to him. 

"As I want us to be a family again, I thought that I would flaunt off my perfect children to the town," she explained. "A celebration of unity, taking back what was lost. My family" she said and looked each of them in the eye. Rebekah took a deep breath and spoke up. "I'll organise some invitations and I'll think of some things in order to decorate the hall," she said with a smile. After everything that she had been through, she desperately needed the distraction and she could tell that the rest of her siblings needed it too. Esther didn't know what happened a few hours ago. 

She didn't know that her own children had killed their father. She thought that they were exploring the town. The Mikaelson matriarch smiled, nodding her head. Little by little, her plan was going forward. "Good. I'll have tailors come and take your measurements over the week and I'll get some planners to come and help us decorate. Let's show the town of Mystic Falls who the Mikaelsons really are," she said with a smile. Elijah cleared his throat. "Of course, mother," he said and tried his best not to cringe. 

The term 'mother' sounded sour on his tongue but he hoped that it would pass. The rest of them voiced their agreement. "I'm glad that all of you are on board," she said, folding her hands in front of her. "Finn, may I speak to you, please?" she requested. Finn's heart sunk. She had been saying strange things to him. "I'm fixing what I broke," and, "I need my loyal son to help me" Her words made him feel extremely uneasy and he didn't like it at all. 

He suspected that she would tell him exactly what she meant by her words and he was dreading it. He took a deep breath and ignored the curious looks that were thrown at him by the rest of his family. "Of course, mother" he said with a tight, tense smile and he followed her up the stairs, the eyes of his siblings burning the back of his head. 

In her room, Esther put up a privacy spell before she spoke. "My son, you are probably wondering why I'm asking to meet with you privately. But I need your help," his heart was hammering painfully in his chest at her words. "I need to fix the balance. Making you all into vampires has tainted the balance and I need to put it right. I need to kill my children. I had a different plan for my youngest son but I decided against it. He will suffer the effects of all your deaths. But I need you to sacrifice yourself in order for me to kill them." 

Finn's throat ran dry at her words and he inhaled sharply. He knew that it was something bad that she was planning but he didn't think that it would be the murder of her own children. 

_"What?"_ he whispered hoarsely. Esther smiled but there was danger behind the smile. "My son, you hate being a vampire so help me do this thing. Your loyalty towards me will be rewarded greatly," she declared, her eyes shining. "They locked you in that coffin for 9OO years. You've missed out on most of your vampire life," she spat the term 'vampire' as if it was a curse. "It won't be too much of a loss," she said flippantly. "You don't understand the ways of this century, so it would be best to get rid of you. What was that vampire you liked? What was her name?" she asked.

Finn tensed up. "Sage? Ah yes, that's her name. I bet that she's forgotten about you," she said cruelly and pierced daggers at him with her eyes. "Nobody loves you or cares about you apart from me," she said in a dark tone of voice. 

Her words were harsh but she needed him to understand that her sons and her daughter didn't care for him. If she made him understand this then it would be easier for him to handle what she needed to do. 

Finn clenched his fists and tried not to lash out. He was using all of insecurities and issues against him but he couldn't help but feel sad. Was he that useless? But he was forgotten while the rest of his siblings were awake. He bit his lip. She was right. He didn't understand anything and he knew that he was extremely boring. Nobody would even miss him. Nobody would even notice that he died or would even mourn his death. The thought almost made him cry. 

"Even your brother who claims to be good and noble allowed you to rot in that casket. They don't care about you. You even hate yourself, you even said so. I know that you do. So help me with this and I will make sure that you will have a beautiful afterlife," she said with a soft smile as she ended her speech. Finn clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He said at last. "I'll do it," he spat and made his way to stand up only to find that he couldn't stand up,nor move any part of his body. He panicked and tried his best to fight it but he was nothing against the magic. 

Esther smirked and her eyes were evil. "Just to make sure that you don't blab to the rest of them," she said as she came closer towards her son. Finn growled, his vampire features on display. He was almost shocked himself because he always repressed his vampire side as much as possible so that he appeared human. Esther chuckled softly and put her hands on her son's head. Finn growled again. "Stop, what are you doing?!" he demanded but he was powerless. Esther just cooed, quieting him as if he was a baby again. "You won't remember this conversation" she declared as she let him go. 

Finn gasped as he felt lightheaded and he looked at his 'mother' with an evil look before he stumbled out of the room. When he was outside, he was met with Jeremy. He was looking at him anxiously as if he was waiting for him to say something. "What did she want?" he asked urgently. Finn opened his mouth to speak. But he couldn't say anything because he couldn't remember what she wanted. Instead he took a deep sigh and breathed, "I don't know," he whispered softly as he sped past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So another chapter is up! I hope that you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Abbiee xx


	37. CHAPTER 37

Jeremy was worried about Finn. He was currently watching him sleep. He had cloaked his heartbeat so that Finn wouldn't find out about his presence. He was suspicious but not of his brother. Rather he was suspicious of Esther. Something wasn't sitting well with his spirit. He knew that Esther must have done something to him. He could sense the magic in the house when she wanted to speak to him. Because he didn't trust her one bit, her using magic in the house made him uneasy.

He was worried that Esther might do something in order to manipulate his magic so that it wouldn't be able to work properly or she would take it away from him like she did to Kol and Finn. Disgust and fear crept into his bones as he quickly shook the thought away from himself. He couldn't bear to think of something so terrible. 

He sat down by his bed as he watched his sleeping face, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He could see the tired lines on his face. He knew that he was in the coffin for the longest out of all the siblings. He had helped him with much as he could but Finn had a strong dislike of the modern world and wanted to go back to what it was centuries before. He felt a little bad for what he was about to do but he was extremely worried about what was going on. He knew that something was up and he was going to find out exactly what it was. 

He closed his eyes and put his hands on either side of his head, trying to go into his mind. What he saw made his heart ache and made him understand at least a little bit of what he was going through. 9OO years he was daggered and he was conscious for some of those years.

He was able to hear everything that was going on while being stuck in a dagger induced coma, knowing that nobody would bother to release the dagger from his chest. He saw how he was carted around as extra luggage, stowed away like an expensive ornament. 

He watched as some people stumbled across his coffin and opened it, wanting to take the dagger out but were always stopped, mainly by Klaus and Elijah. He wondered why they allowed him to be in there for so long. None of their siblings to be suck in there for nearly as long as Finn. Did they really hate him? Was he really that bad? 

It was safe to say that Jeremy was extremely disappointed in them, but he loved them nonetheless. “So that's why he was always stretching himself and always seemed to be in so much pain,” he whispered to himself. His heart ached for his elder brother and he felt sympathy for him. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to wake up in a world that he didn't understand. 

Being stuck in the same position for 9 centuries must have given him some nasty side effects. His limbs must have been stiff as anything not to mention the constant ache and tiredness along with not understanding anything of the current century, hence why Jeremy always tried to help him so that he wouldn’t be so lost. But he couldn’t seem to find out about what Esther had done to him.

Then a feeling of dread began to creep into his very bones. Esther had taken his memories away. She must have used every single insecurity against him in order to help her with whatever disgusting plan she had come up with. 

Jeremy decided to leave him alone after that. He felt like he had snooped enough. He just had to catch Esther in the act of what she was doing. Jeremy slipped out of Finn’s room and into his own. He had so much to think about. He didn’t risk using magic when Esther was around because he just could not trust her. He shut the door behind him and took out one of the Martin witches grimories' to find if there was anything to counter repressed memories. He didn't want Finn to be Esther's mindless servant. But the difficult thing was, he had been like that since the beginning. 

He remembered faintly that his eldest brother was always doing their mother's orders. Heck, the only reason why Finn even began to practice magic was because their mother insisted on it. He sighed softly as he turned over a page, his eyes scanning the texts written. He had a fleeting thought to call Bonnie and ask her what she knew but he knew that they weren't particularly on speaking terms. After everything that had happened over the past months, he doubted they would ever be on those terms again.

As it stood at the moment, Jeremy had betrayed them all. He was standing with the Mikaelson family. They were his family too, he couldn't just abandon them. A strange thought entered his mind, causing him to put his text down and rest his head in his knees. What if he hadn't been reincarnated? What if he was fully a Gilbert? Jeremy chuckled bitterly to himself, making sure that his voice was quiet so that he wouldn't wake up his elder brothers. He didn't even know why he was getting so deep into his thoughts. But he would probably be treated the same way. Used for leverage against their enemies. 

Attempted to be compelled, attempted to having his neck snapped among other things which he didn't want to think about. He sighed softly as he laid back into his mattress, sinking his head into the pillow as he hugged the magical text towards his chest, thinking about the next day and what would happen. But for now, he would get some well deserved rest. 

— — —

"Tell me how handsome I am, Bekah" Kol grinned as he observed himself in the mirror as he got his tuxedo fitted just for him. Rebekah scoffed as she looked up at him for a moment, her attention broken from her nails. "Oh Kol," she sighed, shaking her head as she tutted. "You know I can't be compelled," she retorted.

Jeremy laughed as the rest of his brothers. Just then, Klaus came stomping in, his expression like thunder. "You went after Elena?!" he snapped, his eyes flashing. Rebekah just rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh dramatically. She could never understand her brother sometimes but she loved him nonetheless. "Oh here we go," she groaned. 

Before a fight could break out between the siblings, Esther stepped forward from the shadows. Jeremy stiffened. Her presence alone just made him extremely uncomfortable. His eyes flickered towards his other siblings. He wondered if they got the same vibe as well. But they didn't seem to be too disturbed. Maybe they were just very good at hiding their emotions. He wasn't particularly surprised. Being on the run from a murderous father along with other internal issues would make them look pretty expressionless. He would be too if he was in their situation. 

"Niklaus, my son, come forward" she said firmly. Klaus seemed to falter for a few moments before he eventually went up towards her. Esther placed her fingers underneath his chin and forced him to look up at her. Jeremy was getting his tuxedo fitted but his eyes flickered from himself to his brother. "We are all a family, so we should all act like it," she was telling mainly him but he could feel that it was aimed at all of them. She released his chin and then her eyes rested on Finn. 

He had already had his tuxedo fitted and was sitting down with a book reading something that Jeremy had given him. Jeremy's heart leapt towards his throat and skipped in his chest. Elijah turned towards him, questions filling his warm oak eyes as he heard the spike in his heart. That only meant that the others heard it as well. Jeremy gave him a look which meant that he would talk to them about it once Finn and Esther had left the area. Once Finn had left, trailing wearily behind their mother, Jeremy took a deep breath before speaking. His eyes flickered towards the attendees for a few moments. 

They knew better than to spill anything that they heard to anyone else. Noticing his look, Kol got up and raced towards each attendant, compelling them so that they would forget about the conversation that would transpire. "Have any of you noticed a difference in behaviour concerning Finn lately?" he asked, his eyes resting on each of his siblings. They just gave him blank expressions so Jeremy explained further. "I think that mother has done something to him," he whispered softly, ignoring the sharp sting as he said the word 'mother' his mother from his current life was dead and his mother from his past life shows up with ulterior motives. 

Klaus spoke up. "He's always been her little pup, but he has seemed a little different but I would just ignore it, little one" he said with a shrug and got himself ready. Jeremy sighed softly and looked towards the floor, his teeth catching in his bottom lip. "Don't do that, you will hurt yourself," Elijah murmured and reached up towards his face and released his teeth from his lip. The others watched the interaction with warm eyes. Jeremy looked down in slight embarrassment until he remembered what he was going to ask. He couldn't afford for himself to get distracted. At least not now. 

"Do you guys trust her? Do you really believe what she's saying?" he asked seriously. Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Is that why you have been tense recently?" Jeremy nodded his head. "I think it's my magic telling me something," he said with a sigh, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm not sure I'm probably being paranoid right now," he said dismissively. Elijah chuckled softly and shook his head, his eyes flickering playfully as he looked between Jeremy and Klaus. 

"And I wonder who he got that from?" he asked dryly, making them all snort out with laughter but Klaus had a thunderous expression on his face. But Jeremy could see right through it and allowed himself to relax for a few moments. This was nice. But he knew deep down that it wouldn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So suff is definitely going to go down in the next couple of chapters, im so excited heheh but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! (the calm before yet another storm) 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	38. CHAPTER 38

The Mikaelson mansion was fit for a king. The large hall had a chandelier hanging from the middle along with sparkling floors which twinkled underneath the lights. The warmth of the foyer contrasted with the cold air from outside. Jeremy was standing in the corridor on the top of the stairs, overlooking everyone filing in. His hands trailed along the bannister as he observed everyone. He hoped that Tyler had gotten his invitation for the ball. He blushed softly as he thought about the older teenager. He did truly love him. 

Just then, Klaus came up towards him. "Is that boyfriend of yours coming along?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at him. Jeremy flushed and nudged him with his shoulder. "Stop," he grumbled but he was smiling. He found that it was impossible to be angry with him. "But yes, hopefully he will turn up," he said softly and nibbled his lip as he scanned the foyer as people continued to file in. Klaus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, your wolf will turn up," he said with a grin. His brother knew how much he liked the other male. 

Jeremy decided to tease him back.If Klaus could tease him, then he could surely do the same. "What about Caroline?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Klaus narrowed his eyes back at him. "What do you know about her?" he asked gruffly but Jeremy could sense the playful tone underneath the hard exterior. Klaus always acted so hard and cold all the time but Jeremy could see right through to him. Jeremy just tapped his nose and chuckled, a teasing light shining in his warm brown eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes and took a rather long swig of his drink. "You've been spending too much time with Kol, that's what," he muttered into his alcohol. Jeremy just hummed and blinked innocently and looked around. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" he said nonchalantly as he tried to keep a straight face and to not laugh at the situation. Klaus just snorted before slapping his ass, making Jeremy yell, a flush instantly colouring his cheeks. 

"Oh my gosh what's your actual problem?!" he shouted and tried to chase after him but the hybrid had used his supernatural speed to travel down the stairs, going towards Caroline. He could see him talking to her but he couldn't hear what was said. Probably something flirty. 

Jeremy smiled. He had spied Klaus sketching her and he knew that his brother liked the baby vampire. It was nice to see him with a smile on his face. He knew that there was some softness underneath the usually cold and stoic expression of the hybrid. Jeremy always tried to see the good in everyone. He could remember how sweet and kind he was when he was human but all of that was ruined because of their hateful parents. 

Jeremy relaxed slightly and continued to stare. He then narrowed his eyes and saw that Kol was introducing himself to Carol Lockwood. He rolled his eyes when he saw him kiss her hand. "What a charmer," he muttered underneath his breath, rolling his eyes. Then he got a warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach. If Carol Lockwood would be attending then that meant that Tyler would not be far behind.

Just then, Rebekah emerged from the background. Jeremy actually gasped when he saw her. He knew that she was going to rock absolutely anything. She could appear in a potato sack and still look fashionable one way or another. 

She looked magical. Her green dress complimented the soft blue of her eyes. Jeremy smiled warmly at her. "You look so good" he said with a soft smile. Rebekah smiled back at him. "Awwh, thank you so much" she said and hugged him. Jeremy decided to be a gentleman and offer his arm for her. Rebekah smiled and grasped his arm and they made their way down the winding staircase. All eyes were on the pair and Jeremy could hear the murmurs of the crowd. He bit back a sigh when he saw his other sister, Elena being escorted by Stefan. 

When they got to the last step and onto the floor he gave her away to her date with a smile before going over to Elena. "I didn't think that you would show up," he said in a soft tone of voice, smiling. Elena smiled back at him. "Of course I did, I couldn't miss a party like this," she explained. Jeremy nodded his head. He couldn't but help but think that there was a deeper reason as to why she actually came along but he didn't particularly want to assume anything. _Could it have something to do with Esther?_ He couldn't help but think to himself but he shook the thought away. But he couldn't help but think about what might be happening behind the scenes. 

"You look so lovely, the dress really suits you" he said in a genuine tone of voice. Elena nodded, leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek. Jeremy smiled and gently pecked her forehead. Then he realised that Stefan was present. "You look good man, enjoy the party" he said and patted his shoulder before going off to his boyfriend. Even if everything went down, he would still want to dance the night away with his boyfriend. That's what he deserved. 

— — —

"You look so handsome, my sweet prince," Tyler whispered softly in a loving tone of voice. He had his arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist as he danced a romantic waltz with him. Deep down, Jeremy had been a little insecure because they were the only same - sex couple present but then they were in the 21st century and not the 16th. People knew better than to be blatantly homophobic.

He knew that it was absolutely horrid to even think about, let alone say, but he was glad that his father wasn't here to antagonise them. He couldn't bear to imagine what he would do if he found out about their relationship. He would have definitely been furious and violence would have definitely taken place. 

Jeremy smiled at his compliment and pecked him on the lips gently. "Thanks so much babe, you look so handsome too," he giggled softly as his cheeks blushed a soft pink underneath the lights. Tyler just made his heart flip and jump like a basket of kittens. Tyler rubbed his hands up and down his back, nuzzling his nose against his, a chuckle leaving his plump, soft lips, his dark eyes twinkling. 

"Of course I do," he said in a playful tone of voice. "I'm Tyler Lockwood after all," he said in a proud tone of voice, making his boyfriend laugh, a happy sweet noise releasing from his lips and his eyes shone. 

He remembered the first time when he realised his feelings for the elder. It was at the Lockwood ball and now they were dancing at the Mikaelson ball in an established relationship. It was a beautiful, poetic transition. He usually hated balls but he then realised that they weren't so bad. He just wasn't used to it all. He was more used to the occasional frat parties. 

"You mean lock _wolf_ ," he corrected him playfully, raising an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips _. "My_ lockwolf," he emphasised and Tyler captured his lips in a passionate and sweet kiss. He leant his head on his shoulder and his eyes scanned the other dancers with their partners moving around the dance floor. Everyone looked happy. Klaus was with Caroline, Rebekah was happily dancing with Matt with a smile on her face, Kol was with a girl whom he couldn't recognise and Elijah was with his sister. 

Jeremy could see that Elijah was getting a little fond of her. The supplement charm, he thought to himself as he enjoyed his boyfriend's warmth and strength around him. Jeremy smiled despite himself. Elena looked happy. He then realised that he had been too hard on her. She deserved to be happy, especially after everything that they went through. But Finn was nowhere to be seen. _What was happening? Had he actually left to do something else?_ He thought to himself in a small panic. 

That caused a little bit of worry to swirl in his stomach. He hadn't seen the eldest since the ball started, apart from a small interaction with Elena and a few people that he again, didn't recognise. But before any more thoughts could torment his mind that night, what transpired next shocked him to the very bones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : What do you think that happens next? 👀👀any guesses? But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> Abbiee xx 
> 
> PS : Chaos is going to take place in the next chapter hehehehe *evil laughs in the background*


	39. CHAPTER 39

A loud crash resounded from upstairs and Finn rushed out from one of the rooms upstairs looking like a madman. He wildly looked around as if he was searching for something and instead of running down the stairs in order to retain some kind of normalcy, he slid down the banister. Yes. He slid down the banister. He then ran forward and grabbed Elijah. Jeremy instantly broke away from Tyler and ran over towards his brothers. "What's going on?!" he hissed. Jeremy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what's going on? What on earth happened?" he asked in a more urgent tone of voice, his eyes wide with panic, confusion swirling in his warm chocolate orbs. 

Finn put his on Elijah's shoulder and squeezed it hard. "It's mother, she's plotting to kill you all," he rasped out, his voice full of stress. Jeremy gasped. "I knew that she was up to something," he growled. Elijah's eyes darkened, his usually warm oak colored eyes cold. "She lied right to my face," he murmured, his face serious, his tone void of any emotion. Elijah was eerily calm and that made Jeremy nervous. "Who lied to you, 'Lijah?" he demanded, trying to catch Elijah's gaze. The rest of the Originals had filed into the corner of the foyer where Jeremy and Finn were standing huddled together. 

The guests were murmuring amongst themselves about what could have happened and that made him even more nervous. He too was wondering about what was going on. Klaus had a face of thunder. But Elijah spoke before he could say anything. "Elena lied right to my face. I asked her what was going on and she said nothing. Although I knew that she was lying to me, I thought that she would admit it.." Jeremy's blood ran cold and a growl left his lips. Elena had betrayed him yet again. 

And this time he wasn't going to forgive her. At this point, Elena was good enough dead towards him. She had crossed not only him but his family multiple times and he begrudgingly forgave her because she was his family. His only sister. But this was too far. She had played an active role in their deaths and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. 

Elijah had trailed off with a look in his eyes, clenching his fists as he did so, his jaw clenched as he looked off towards the side, attempting to keep himself in check. He couldn't believe that he had failed in the trap of the Petrova allure once again. He really did think that he was cursed to love doppelgangers forever, considering his track record. 

Finn nodded rapidly. "She is going to come down soon and ask the guests to join her in a toast. Don't drink the champagne. She's planning on linking us all and she's attempting to use me as the sacrificial lamb to complete it," he explained to his siblings, his eyes flickering to each of his siblings as he spoke, wanting and needing then to understand what he was saying. "So we just backwash the champagne then?" Kol asked at last. All eyes turned to him. He was feeling hurt deep down by the fact that their own mother was plotting behind their backs to kill them all, and throwing a lavish ball in order to cover up what she was really trying to do. So as usual, he decided to hide his pain behind silly little comments. Kol was very good at hiding his emotions and true thoughts behind the playful attitude that he possessed. 

Rebekah jabbed his foot with the edge of her high heels. "Really, Kol?" she deadpanned. "This is a serious situation, please think rationally," she rolled her eyes. "But our brother is right, we need to trick her somehow" she hummed to herself as she began to think on the spot. She too was devastated by the fact that their own mother who had raised, clothed and fed was turning against them all by killing them at once covering her nasty plot behind the pretense that she wanted to be a family again. She felt so stupid for believing but she had seemed incredibly convincing. She might as well have compelled all of them to do her bidding. "Compel the caterers to give us separate glasses of champagne" Klaus spoke up. Jeremy wondered when he was going to jump in. He had been uncharacteristically quiet. 

Elijah nodded. "I'll go and do that now.." his voice trailed off once again when he saw Esther appear from the top of the stairs looking like a dictator. She had a big smile on her face like she didn't care about what she was doing. They were too late, but something had to be done immediately. "Run," Klaus snapped and they all ran. They ran back into the main room where their mother was and her head snapped towards them, her eyes glinting dangerously. Jeremy tried not to squirm underneath her gaze. A feeling of nervousness was starting to choke him and he could hardly breathe. Elijah had sped off in the direction of the kitchen and came out a few moments later. Klaus managed to catch his gaze and his brother kept his stoic, blank mask on his features and he nodded curtly towards him, signaling that the deed was done and Klaus looked relieved at that fact. Everyone was so tense, you could cut the tension filling the room with a knife. Jeremy prayed that he wouldn’t vomit all over the marble flooring. 

“-Waiters are coming around now with champagne,” she was saying and Jeremy took in a shuddering breath. “Please join me in a toast” she continued, holding up her champagne with a smirk playing on the edges of her lips, looking satisfied by the task she was carrying out. Everyone held up their glasses and called out in unison “cheers” not knowing that they were part of a much bigger plot.

Jeremy cornered Elena. “How could you do something like that?!” he hissed in a fury, his eyes shining with disgust, his mouth turned up into a sneer as he looked at her. Elena looked panicked and she gasped, putting a hand up to her chest. “What on earth are you talking about?” putting all of her stress and shock into her voice. Jeremy just scoffed at the pathetic display. “Esther came to you, did she not?” he snapped at her in response, smirking when she saw the look in her eyes. She looked like a deer in headlights but Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to even care anymore at this moment in time. In his eyes, she was a willing accomplice of murder. Of his family. “You knew that she was plotting against her own children and yet you still decided to go along with it!” his voice increased with every word that he spoke. He could feel the familiar hot, prickling feeling of his magic creep underneath his skin once more. He barely registered the grounding, calming had on his back as he practically shook with anger. 

“Shhh..it’s going to be okay, you will get through this,” Tyler said to him, trying to be as comforting as he could. Although he didn’t understand the situation fully, he picks up bits of information here and there. Jeremy gently leaned into his touch, soaking up all the comfort he could. Just then Stefan raced to Elena’s side, his green eyes flashing. “Threatening your own sister? Your own flesh and blood” he scoffed. “That’s low of you, Jeremy” he spat, his voice filled with disdain. Jeremy just waved his hand and Stefan was thrown back against the wall. “I don’t think that you're in the position to talk about anything,” he said coldly and eyed both of them. “Leave,” he said icily. Elena tried to plead with him one last time with him, attempting to get him to see it from her point of view. “I never meant for this to happen!” she gasped. Jeremy laughed. The sound caused Elena’s heart to sink down into the very pits of her stomach. 

“What part didn’t you want to happen Elena?” he asked her. “All of our issues have stemmed from you!” he all but screeched, his magic bubbling towards the surface once more. “I simply cannot believe right now that you willingly took part in a plot to kill us all!” he shouted, his eyes flashing. Elena was about to open her mouth in reply to him, but a loud resounding crash sounded from upstairs once again. Jeremy cursed loudly. He just growled and let Stefan go and he wildly looked around. Kol and Rebekah were ushering the confused guests out of the doors. Their faces were calm but Jeremy knew better. Jeremy sped upstairs and ran down the corridor. He skidded to a halt outside the door at the very end. He could sense the magic coming from the room and he inwardly cursed himself for not sensing the magic earlier. She was doing a privacy spell to cover herself up the entire time. He kicked the door down with a low growl and a burst of newfound strength that he didn’t even know that he had and stormed into the room. 

“How dare you?!” he seethed, just barely holding himself together because of so much rage that he was feeling. Esther was just observing him calmly from the other side of the desk. Finn was out unconscious. Jeremy raced towards him but he was thrown back by an invisible force. He growled again once more and crawled at the barrier. He didn’t try to use his magic because he sensed that she had some sinister plans to do with his gift. His suspicions were proven correct when her curt voice cut through the air, making his heart leap toward his throat.

“Unless you want your magic to be taken from you, I suggest that you take steps back,” she warned, her voice calm but Jeremy could sense the danger underneath her calm demeanor. “Oh, like how you ripped the gifts of magic from Kol and Finn?” he growled, gesturing toward Finn who was still out. He suspected that he was in some sort of magical slumber. “Finn would never agree to your plans!” he shouted before she could say anything else. Esther looked bored as she flicked her wrist and Jeremy was sent flying up against the wall. He growled again once more and didn’t attempt to move. He regained his footing and raised his hands up in mock surrender, a sneer etched onto his young and handsome features. “And the mother of the year goes to Esthe Mikaelson,” he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Suddenly the windows smashed and Esther gasped in surprise but before she could use her magic against the intruder, she was thrown back against the wall and she knocked her head up against the wall, rendering her unconscious. Just then, Finn awoke from his magical slumber, looking around rapidly, his hazel green eye filled with panic. Jeremy crawled back from underneath the table. “Kol?” he whispered in utter disbelief. This night was continuously being filled with surprises. “Guys come on, she won’t be out for long,” Kol rushed out in a panic. He had climbed up the wall and was waiting for the right moment to attack, 

Finn leaped toward his feet. “She made me do it, I had nothing to do with her evil plans, I swear,” he said frantically. Jeremy and Kol just pushed him out of the door. “We know, we know” Jeremy muttered underneath his breath, putting a sealing spell on the room for precaution as he left. Now they had to find a way to defeat the evil witch. Elijah and the rest of their siblings were waiting for them. “Where is she?” Rebekah asked. Kol just smirked in response, his brown eyes alight with mischief and Jeremy almost shivered at the crazed look in his elder brothers’ eyes. “We have a mother to kill”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Well there it is folks! The siblings have a mother to defeat and kill :DD I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Abbiee xx


	40. CHAPTER 40

It was the morning after the disastrous events at the ball. Rebekah had somehow sneaked off with Stefan after the ball and had come in looking guilty as charged. Kol had teased her to no end while the rest of them laughed at the display of Rebekah throwing her shoe at him as he attempted to remove himself from his sister's assaults.

Jeremy loved it. They were acting like normal siblings, squabbling and bickering like they usually did but they really did love each other. Until Elijah had to dampen the mood and reported back to the group that Esther had disappeared, meaning that the magical seal had been broken.

If Jeremy was being completely honest with himself, he had forgotten about the vengeful mother that they needed to defeat until Elijah had mentioned it. He was so angry. Why did everything bad happen to them? They could hardly catch a break until someone wanted them dead or they were being plotted against. Jeremy wondered where she was.

All he knew was that she was planning on killing them all but how? He racked his brains as he paced up and down the floors of the living room, hands behind his back. He had to think harder than he had ever thought in his sixteen years of life. 

Esther had forced Finn to give blood, completing the link around them, then that meant that she had to kill him in order to undo what she had done. Because what happened to one, happened to all. Jeremy felt sick when he realised the truth. But something else bugged him. They were originals. The first vampires to ever exist. That meant that every single vampire that existed in the world ordinated from their bloodline, either direct or distant.

But it didn't matter, because every vampire was related to one original. Jeremy knew that he was closer and closer to the truth but he just had to think. If Esther was trying to get rid of her children who were original vampires… 

Jeremy gasped and he could swear that his blood ran cold. She wanted to get rid of every vampire on the earth. "Is this bitch crazy?!" he hissed to himself as he dialed Elijah's number rapidly and told him of the news. Elijah had barely contained a growl and Jeremy shivered from the danger that was underneath it.

"I'll be dealing with it, don't worry" he had said and Jeremy's heart ached for him when he heard the gentle tone but sadness underneath his voice. He sounded so defeated - so unlike the usually strong Elijah Mikaelson. 

Currently they were discussing how they should defeat her. "Finn you have to act as if you are going through with the plans," Jeremy rushed out. "You're the closest with her and she wouldn't suspect you," he explained further when he saw the immediate hesitant look on the elder man's face. Elijah nodded his head. "He's right, brother, she would never suspect you," he agreed and the rest of them voiced their agreement.

Jeremy gently reached out and squeezed on his arm comfortingly, giving him some strength. Finn sighed and nodded his head slowly. "OK," he said slowly. He understood why he was chosen and there was no backing out of it. 

"I'll go with her when she's ready for the sacrifice and then I'll kill her," his voice wavered at the last part and Jeremy felt sorry for him. He understood how close he was and it ultimately got him tangled in a plot to murder his siblings. "I'm sorry about this," he murmured so that only Finn could hear it. Finn only gave him a watery smile in return but he could tell that the elder vampire was grateful toward him.

Finn knew that the rest of their siblings detested his extremely close - knit relationship with their mother. They always said that it would get him into trouble in the end but he wouldn't listen, thinking that they were wrong. It was only now he realised how wrong he was. But he was determined to do better and to claim his rightful place into their family once more.

— — —

"They're coming mother," he called out in a blank tone of voice. Esther looked up in the sky and then straight ahead, a soft gasp falling from her lips as she saw her children walk up towards where the pentagram was placed, stoic expressions on all their faces."No, it can't be!" she cried out in protest. "The moon isn't high enough" she explained further, but Finn wasn't really listening. He wanted this whole situation over and done with.

The sooner she was dead the sooner they could go on about their lives without either parent coming back from the dead seeking vengeance on children who had done nothing to them. 

"Go, quickly," she ordered softly to the two witches and they ran back into the dilapidated building. Bonnie felt the dread coming up, eating her alive. She couldn't believe that eye agreed. She had only wanted to keep Elena safe but she was also harming Jeremy's family. But they were dangerous and they had to go.

All of them at once. The Mikaelsons brought nothing but chaos and destruction wherever they went and they had to be stopped once and for all. 

Bonnie just hoped deep down inside that Jeremy would find somewhere in his heart to forgive her. She knew that it would take time but she was happy to wait until she earned his forgiveness, trust and friendship once more. She regretted that it had come to this but there was no going back now. The steps had already been taken and she was determined to see everything go through. They didn't come this far along just to fail. 

Abby, Bonnie's mother squeezed her hand in reassurance. "The lad will forgive you in time, I'm sure" she murmured as she gazed from a window, watching the scene from outside. She didn't even understand why she was needed. She was useless without her magic. But her bloodline was powerful so she was useful for the ritual to be carried out. 

"Stay beside me, mother" Finn uttered in a hollow tone of voice, holding his hand out as if to shield her from harm. Esther smiled at her loyal son. He never wavered from her side, even as a child when they were human. She was glad that he was taking part in restoring the balance of nature. "Don't worry, they can't enter" she murmured for her eldest sons' ear only, watching in satisfaction as Kol approached but was pushed back because of the flames.

He scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head. "Look at this, we're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb," Kol sneers, his dark eyes reflecting off the flames.

"Be quiet Kol," Esther snapped, her eyes cold. "Your brother knows virtue you can't even imagine" she sneers. Elijah speaks up for the first time and Jeremy looks towards him with a curious expression on his face. He looks calm and collected but Jeremy could sense the warring emotions underneath his cold, blank mask of indifference. He lifted his chin up and faced her. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," he comments. Jeremy could only hum in agreement.

Esther simply ignores his comment and says, "my only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," and Jeremy clenched his fists at her statement. Klaus just prowled around the edge of the pentagram, rolling his eyes. "Enough, all this talk is boring me," he says, rolling his eyes.

"End this now mother or I'll send you back to hell" he snaps. Rebekah barks a laugh. "I don't think that a place like hell would even want her, Nik" she says dryly, seemingly indifferent to the events that were taking place but deep down she was barely holding in the anger she was feeling. 

"She's too far gone in her little plot to kill us," she said bitterly. Jeremy saw a flicker of emotion wash across his face for a few moments before it hardened into a cold mask filled with hate and disdain for the woman who brought him up. Again, Esther only ignored the comments thrown at her and carried on speaking. Jeremy hated how calm she was. How could she not show even the tiniest bit of remorse for what she was doing? Rebekah was right. 

Maybe she was too far gone. Jeremy only wished that there was a way to destroy her soul to prevent her from coming back from the Other Side again. He hoped that it wouldn't have to take any dark magic for it to happen. He wasn't particularly fond of those sorts of things. "For a thousand years I was forced to watch as you shed blood," she began. Jeremy scoffed.

"You didn't have to watch, you could have just turned away, but OK then self righteous witch bitch," he snapped. Klaus laughed. But it was a harsh bitter laugh with no happiness behind it. "He's right, mother" he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You had absolutely no reason to watch while we revelled in our sins."

Through the dark, aided by the light of the flames, Jeremy could see Finn's lips lifting up into what Jeremy considered to be a smile. "I felt the pain of every victim," she said. Jeremy could sense that she was becoming increasingly annoyed by their behaviour. He was glad. She didn't deserve to speak. Not what after she had done. Jeremy spoke up again and he smiled when he saw her clench her jaw in frustration, her blue eyes flashing.

"Then I sincerely hope that you will feel the pain of every vampire all over the earth whom you are planning to kill," he said calmly, smirking devilishly when Esther looked horrified. The rest of his siblings just smirked. They already knew this information for Jeremy had told them previously. They were wondering when the bomb was going to drop. 

"You are committing genocide." He bluntly stated, his hands in his coat pockets as he looked right into her face. Jeremy could have sworn that something flickered across her features but he didn't care. "You are no better than a human government ordering a mass extinction of a race of people simply because you don't like them.

"You are rotten to the core, Esther Mikaelson. You say that vampires are abominations," he said with a shake of his head. "Vampires aren't supposed to exist!" Esther growled. 

_"And neither should you!"_ Jeremy roared. _"You_ are an abomination as well! _Ha!_ In fact, you are worse!" Her argument was so flawed, Jeremy sometimes wondered if she was being possessed by an evil demon of some kind because the behaviour she was displaying wasn't normal. She needed to see the errors of her ways but he knew that was impossible. There was no hope left for her. 

"What is going to happen when the humans find out when loads of people in their thousands start dying everywhere, dropping like flies?" he asked her, walking around the pentagram that she and Finn had made. When Esther was silent, Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head in utter disbelief and disappointment. 

"There's going to be a witch hunt. Innocent people whom you claim to love so much are going to die because of an impulsive mistake that _you_ made! And when they all find out, I hope that you would be the first to get burned for your crimes!" he shouted. 

He nodded toward Finn who had gotten one of the torches and had thrown it at their mother while his brother was speaking and had hurled it at her head first. The flames engulfed her and her screams mixed in with the roars of the flames as they ate away at her body until there was nothing left, just charred remains. Finn stepped back as if he had been hit. The look on his face made Jeremy's heart ache. Nobody spoke for a few moments. Suddenly, nobody knew what to say.

Then Rebekah broke down, tears falling down her cheeks and Elijah immediately raced to her side, pressing her body flush against his so that she would be supported. He tried his very best to comfort her. He hated seeing people cry, especially her. 

Klaus closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He swung on his heel and marched away. A whoosh of wind and Finn was standing beside Jeremy. He slipped his larger hand in his small one and squeezed, his eyes brimming with tears.

The fact that he burnt their own mother to her father would stay with him forever. But at least then no genocide would have taken place. Jeremy just smiled sadly and walked with him out of the clearing.

He understood that the elder needed to get away from the situation as quickly as possible. The older male looked as if he was going to break down any second the longer he was present. 

Kol had gone with Klaus and Rebekah was still leaning up against Elijah who practically carried her away from the scene. Nobody looked back at the charred remains of their mother. But she wasn't their mother. She was just a woman called Esther who tried to kill them all. 

Forgotten in the dilapidated building, Abby and Bonnie looked on, shock etched on their respective features. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : So, I've decided to end it here. You might wonder why, but I planned this since from the beginning. I didn't want Esther to continously come back like she did in canon. 
> 
> I thought that it would be a fitting end. I'm sorry if it was abrupt. But an epilogue of some sort will be coming up in the near future, explaining the events that happened previously and shedding light on a hopeful future. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for going along in this journey with me. If I'm being honest, I didn't even think that I would finish. I honestly thought that the writers block and the lack of inspiration would get the better of me, but I was wrong! 
> 
> Thanks for all of your support on this work. Every single kudos, comment and hit honestly spurrs me on further and I can't thank you all enough. So thank you everyone so much,
> 
> Abbiee xx


	41. EPILOGUE

It was six months since Jeremy and his siblings had left Mystic Falls for good. Finn had survived almost being staked by Matt Donovan. He immediately had to be dealt with. Jeremy couldn't allow him to get away with that and so he injured him a good few times along with Kol who had then begged him for mercy. Matt was lucky that he never decided to kill him. Just his presence made him so angry. 

He was incredibly annoying and he didn't even understand why he was caught up with the supernatural in the first place. He was just a human. An annoying human at that but he understood that he had lost a huge amount due to it. Jeremy swore that it was only his empathy for certain people that stopped him from snapping. 

Then after that, Kol had survived an attempt on being killed by Elena and Stefan. When the news broke, Jeremy had almost burnt down the house - the burst of magic seeping through his veins. He almost lost his brothers in a span of a month and he was feeling a deadly rage that he had never felt before. 

Jeremy had killed Stefan in an instant - he was sick and tired of the attempts the gang was taking in order to kill his family. When he had told Rebekah the news she only nodded her head with a grim expression. Jeremy was worried. He understood that she and Stefan had a bit of a romance during the 20's but that was stopped due to Klaus' compulsion against Stefan and him daggering Rebekah after she had chosen Stefan over him. Jeremy deep down thought that it was rather cruel, but after he learnt that Mikael was hot on their trail, he thought differently. 

Rebekah understood that her family always came first and whoever tried to plot against then would ultimately fail. She had said to him, "After everything that's happened, I don't even feel anything for him anymore," she said in a faraway, soft tone of voice. "I think spending ninety years in that coffin diminished any love that I even had for him greatly" 

He wasn't guilty in the slightest when he saw the look of heartbreak in her eyes. He was done with her scheming ways. She didn't care about anyone else apart from herself. He wished that he had seen it sooner. The people around her had been swayed into thinking that she was the only one who was suffering the greatest amount and needed help. Nobody had ever really given him a second thought, aside from Caroline and when the rest of his family appeared. 

He had told Elijah what he had done but he just brought him into a hug, saying "You did what you did in order to protect this family. Do not feel guilty for doing so." At his words, Jeremy felt better. He hoped that this would be the first and last time he would have to go to such lengths in order to deal with those who crossed his family. 

People were always getting the short end of the stick when they helped her out and she didn't even recognise this. She only hid behind the imagine of a doppelganger who needed help and everyone else got hurt because they were helping her out. Jeremy was officially sick and tired of it all. 

Jeremy had just said to Elena in a soft but cold tone of voice : "If I had never gotten rid of Stefan, my brothers would have gotten rid of you," he had said. "And I don't think that I would have stopped them this time," he whispered hoarsely to himself, disgust crawling up at his throat. It was a tearful goodbye he gave to Alaric and Jenna. They didn't even know half of the things that he had gone through due to the supernatural world, but they understood his need to get away from the town. 

A lot had happened and he needed the break. He didn't say goodbye to Bonnie or Elena. Their part in his family's almost deaths still stung and he didn't think that he would ever forgive them - their betrayal was too great. He did give a goodbye to Caroline. She had been left in the dark on most of the plans that the rest of them had gone through and he couldn't be mad at her. Caroline was very difficult to hate. He whispered into her ear before he left her : 

"Klaus will be waiting for you" and she pushed him off the doorstep. He had given her mother a big hug and thanked her for everything that she had done for the town. He understood that she felt powerless against the hands of the supernatural but since the main offenders were now gone - meaning Stefan and Damon, and of course Klaus, the supernatural should be laying low after he had left. She had given him a hug and a nod, saying that she would be looking forward to seeing him again soon enough when he had recovered and spent time with his family. 

Jeremy gave Tyler a tearful goodbye and a squeezing hug. Tyler buried his face in his neck and inhaled his scent, saying that he would miss him so much and Jeremy agreed through misty eyes. Tyler was upset that he was going away but he too understood why he was doing this. Tyler promised that afterwards he would go up to New Orleans and they would spend time together. Jeremy happily agreed and gave him a deep kiss, soft tears running down his cheeks but they were kissed away gently by the wolf. 

All in all, he was heavy hearted when he finally had to leave but he had to do this. The town had brought him nothing but heartache and confusion, but at least the people he met had made the experience better. He only let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding when they passed the sign that read 'Leaving Mystic Falls.' His family gave him encouraging looks and squeezes. They too were happy that they were leaving with their long lost little sibling, hoping never to return. 

They understood that he had been born and grown up in the town - leaving your home place was difficult, especially when you had lived there for many years. But with his family by his side, he could get through anything that life threw at him. He was Jeremy Gilbert - Mikaelson. 

— — —

"Woah, I can't believe that you actually built this city yourself," he said in awe as he and Klaus were walking along the French Quarter. New Orleans was a city filled with rich culture, art, music and magic. Jeremy revelled in it. The liveliness of the city was just the thing that he needed after the boring Mystic Falls. New Orleans was everything that he dreamt of outside Virginia. The witch and magical parts of the city were what Jeremy was most interested in. Klaus smirked proudly as they walked the streets, admiring the city in all its glory. "That I did. This is my city and you are sharing it with me," he said with a soft smile on his face which Jeremy instantly returned.

After all, he was a witch and he was looking forward to meeting people who shared the same gifts as himself. He wanted to become stronger in his craft so that he would have something to be proud of. But he knew that his family would be proud of him nonetheless, whatever he decided to do. 

He had met some of the witches of the French Quarter Coven and they said that he would be able to become a member once he was older. Jeremy just smiled and said that he would think about it. He had gone into magical shops along with Kol and Finn and they showed him the types of books concerning the craft. Of course, they had bought them all for him in an instant and placed them into a shocked Jeremy’s hands. He protested that he couldn't take it, but the elders insisted that it was a gift and that he should take it. 

He had seen many sides to Klaus over the time that they had spent together. There was more to him that met the eye. He had seen his savage side, his plotting side, his evil side but what he loved most of all was his softer side that he rarely showed, but it was a treat when he did so. "Hopefully I'll inherit the city then," he said with a laugh and playfully nudged his shoulder, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. Klaus just scoffed and pushed him away playfully, rolling his eyes as he did so. 

"Over my dead body little one, over my dead body" Jeremy laughed happily and grinned as the elder put his arm around his shoulder. Things were definitely looking up and the future wasn't so bleak. As he had always thought to himself in his heart - as long as he he had his family by his side, everything would be OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : And we are officially done with, Henrik Mikaelson, Always and Forever! I hope that this chapter smoothed out any loose ends and made up for the rather abrupt ending :) anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Abbiee xx


End file.
